Strange
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: It's strange how the world works. Faith Carter is determined to get two obvious lovers together. Can she succeed? We'll have to see... Caryl story! T for Dixon mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfic! And it's gonna be all Caryl baby! I really hope you enjoy, and are patient with me and my fail-ness. It is going to include an original character though so.. don't hate me ok?  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Anything?" Carol called from her side of the guard tower. It was a very hot day in Georgia. There was not a cloud in the sky, which was unfortunate for those who had to be on watch. The prison was quiet, as usual.  
"Nothin. 'Bout you?" Daryl asked. He and Carol were instructed to take first watch while the others stayed inside, where it was cooler.  
"Nope." Carol sighed, dropping the rifle to her side. Her eyes wandered to the sky, searching for any cloud to possibly block the sun for a bit. Nothing. She was about to say something when they heard a rustle in the nearby forest. She automatically raised her rifle, ready to shoot if needed.  
Both stared at the clearing. Daryl was the first to break the silence. "What the hell..."

The young girl pulled her scythe out of the walkers head. "Another one gone." She nodded, and wiped her sweaty forehead. She needed to find some form of shelter, and fast. She pushed her way through the tall, thick grass. Her eyes lit up as she saw a large building, which looked to be secure. As she stepped closer, she saw what the building was. It was a prison. "That's what I call secure." She smiled for the first time in a while, and began running. The young girl could hear groans in the distance. Hopefully, they wouldn't catch sight of her. Finally, she reached the clearing, but didn't expect to see what she did.

Daryl was the first to reach the gate, his crossbow raised. "Who the hell are you?" He growled, aiming the crossbow right at the girls head.  
The young woman stood their, frozen at the gate.  
"I asked you a question." Daryl stated again, clearly getting annoyed. His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull at any moment. His head turned as he heard Carol running up to him.  
"Who is this?" Carol asked, her eyes flickering between Daryl and the unknown woman.  
"Hell if I know. She hasn't said yet." He narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question. Who the hell are you, and what the hell you ya want?" His voice was low and menacing.  
The young girl struggled to find her voice. She didn't want to deal with this very large and obviously angry redneck. "My name is Faith. Faith Carter." She finally found her voice. Unlike the redneck, her voice was calm and quiet.  
"And what do you want?" Daryl asked again, his eyes still narrowed.  
"I just came across this place. I thought it was empty. I need a safe place to stay, I can't last much longer out here." Faith pleaded. She was tired of being the tough gal. Here was an opportunity to have shelter and protection, and she would do anything to get it.  
Daryl was about to respond, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Rick, Glenn, and Maggie running towards them. "Who is this?" The leader asked, eyeing the girl on the outside of the gate.  
"Says her name is Faith. Wants to join our little group." Daryl replied, keeping his crossbow aimed and ready to shoot.  
"What's that on your arm?" Carol asked, noticing blood dripping down the young woman's arm.  
"It's not a bite." Faith replied. "I got cut up something awful from the forest." She sighed. Aside from being tired and hungry, she was also in need of medical attention.  
"Let her in. We have a man that can treat that." Rick said to the woman, and started to walk back. He was stopped by Daryl.  
"Are you sure we can even trust this girl? We don't know anythin' about her."  
"I know. We'll treat her, then decide whether or not she can stay." Rick said, and continued along his way.  
Daryl muttered to himself, and reluctantly unlocked the gate. "Hurry up I ain't got all day!" He shouted, angered about the girl's presence. As soon as she entered he closed the gate, locking it once again.  
"Come on. I'll show you to Hershel." Carol said calmly to the girl. "He'll be able to treat your wound." She gave her famous smile.  
"Thank you.. thank you very much." Faith sighed, following the older woman to the prison, with the redneck close behind.

_**A/N: Sorry this first chapter is kind of short. But hey, had to get some people introduced and such, so not much happening. Please, rate and review ^w^  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Wow! Didn't expect any reviews or follows! So thank you very much! Now, I need to say, there won't be any Caryl fluff for a few chapters yet! I don't want to rush it, hope you understand. The first few chapters will be a lil dry, cause we have to introduce everyone and get a story running! So please, stay with me! :)  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Ouch!" Faith cried, shutting her eyes tight. Hershel was stitching up the cuts on her arm, and it was incredibly painful in her mind. "Watch it!" She glared at the older man, tears welling in her eyes.  
"It won't be much longer. Just be patient, and try to think of something else. I will never get finished if you keep moving your arm around. So stay still." Hershel told the young blonde, his voice calm and patient. He continued to stitch her wound, being as gentle as he possibly could. Once Hershel finished, he cut the string, and stood up. "Now be careful. Don't want you tearing your stitches out." He started walking out, but stopped at the door. "Rick wants to talk to you, he should be in the next room."  
"Alright." Faith sighed, and stood up. She walked towards the room Hershel described, trying to keep calm and seem strong. This meeting would probably determine her fate in this cruel world they had to live in every day.

When she entered the room, all the small chatter stopped, and all eyes were on her. Faith looked around at everyone in the room. There was Rick, the leader, at the head of the group. She noticed Carol and the redneck known as Daryl. She saw some other faces she didn't see before. There was a man who seemed to be about fourty in a prison uniform. Convict she guessed. Faith also spotted a young couple, the ones who were with Rick earlier. A young girl, younger than her, was holding a baby. Last but not least, she spotted a young boy. He looked much like Rick. His son was the most obvious conclusion. With a sigh, she headed towards the group, and stood near Carol. So far, she was the only one she some what trusted in this group.  
"Nice of you to join us Faith. Now, let's get to buisness." Rick stated. It was hard for Faith to tell his emotions. "We all know what this is about. Now Faith, we don't know anything about you, and you ask to join us? I can't allow that without knowing what kind of person you are. So first off, tell us how you ended up here." Rick said, looking at the young girl with stern eyes.  
"Uhm.. well.. I came from Atlanta. I had fled the city when it became overrun with my sister. We made it out safely, and we just kept driving to get away from it. Luck not on out side, the car ran out of gas, right in the middle of a heard.." She sighed and continued. "I lost my sister.. It was horrible." Faith tried to hold in the tears, but one managed to fall. She quickly wiped her cheek and went on. "I ran into the forest, and have been there ever since, just searching for a secure place to stay. That is when I came across you." Faith finished, and took a shaky breath. Her blue eyes searched Rick for any emotion, or any sign that he would consider letting her stay. Once again, she couldn't tell a thing.  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Rick said calmly, but his face displayed no real emotion. "I'm still not sure whether you should stay. I don't know if you'd turn on us, or be a threat in anyway. So, you can stay for now. But" Rick walked up to her, narrowing his eyes. "If I hear from anyone in this group, that they don't trust you, I'll throw you out of here. Are we clear on that?"  
"Crystal.." Faith looked away, waiting for the man to leave. Slowly, everyone drifted out of the room, going back to their original task. The only one left was Carol. Faith turned to look at the woman. "Is he usually like that?"  
Carol met the young girl's questioning eyes. "Like what?" She asked, a small smile on her face.  
"Well, emotionless." Faith said.  
"Yeah, pretty much. He hasn't been the same, since he lost his best friend, and his wife." Carol sighed, looking down. Lori was also her friend, and she missed her dearly.  
"Oh my gosh.. That's so sad." Faith's expression changed from curious to sad.  
"Yeah. It was a loss for everyone. But he's a good man." Carol nodded, and started walking toward the cells. "Come on. I'll show you to the cell you'll be staying in." She waved her hand, telling the girl to follow.

"You actually trust me enough to stay in your cell?" Faith asked as Carol stepped into the small cell.  
"Yeah. I don't think you're as horrible as everyone thinks. You seem sweet. I don't believe you'd do anything to us." Carol smiled, sitting on the bottom bunk. "You'll sleep up top." She pointed to the top bunk.  
Faith stood there for a moment, taking in what the older woman had said. She trusted her? Already? This was the first time anyone had trusted her. "Thank you." Faith smiled. "And I promise, I wouldn't do anything. I'll prove that I can be useful to this group." She nodded, determined to prove she could be trusted.  
"I bet you will. Don't worry, they'll come around eventually. You never can be sure in this world. We've had too many bad experiences with new comers, which is why Rick is so stubborn to let you join." Carol explained. Faith was about to say something when she saw Carol smile, but her eyes were not on her. Faith turned her head to see the redneck walking past. He nodded, not to her, but to Carol. A small smile formed on Faith's face.  
"Well, thank you again, Carol." Faith said, and climbed up to the top bunk. It was night time, and time to catch up on some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews and follows and all that! Means a lot, and definately makes me want to keep writing! I love you guys!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Faith woke up to the sounds of voices outside. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Quickly, she hopped off the top bunk, and walked to the gathering. Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl were around a small table. "What's going on?" Faith asked, stretching her arms.  
"We're deciding who will do what shifts for watch today." Rick stated, and continued to converse with the others. "Now, I was thinking that you and Maggie could take the first watch. Then Daryl can take over when he gets back from hunting. After that, I'll take watch with Carl." Rick looked around at everybody, making sure they agreed.  
"Can I take watch?" Everyone looked towards Faith. "What? You want me to prove I can be useful, so I want to take watch!" She exclaimed. Rick had to admire her determination.  
"Fine. We'll put you on watch after Daryl." Rick announced. "You'll go and relieve him of watch when the sun is at its highest point."  
"Do you think I could have Carol on watch with me?" Faith asked, her eyes pleading. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Daryl was glaring at her.  
"I suppose you can. If that's alright with her." Rick responded. "Alright everyone, back to your tasks." He said, and they all went on to do their own thing. Faith smiled, happy that they would allow her to work with Carol. So far, Carol was the only one she considered to be a friend. She looked back towards the redneck, who was still glaring at her.  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Faith asked, her eyes were curious.  
Daryl huffed, and just walked away. He didn't want to talk to Faith yet, he was still on the fence about her. Although Carol warmed up to her, he wouldn't for a long time. He still had troubles with this group, and they've been together for a year now.  
"Daryl, wait!" Faith ran after him. "Look, I know you probably don't trust me. But I can assure you, I won't do anything to hurt this group!" She pleaded him. "Or Carol.." She said the last bit quietly.  
Daryl had started to walk away, but stopped when she spoke those two words.  
"I promise. I will never ever hurt anyone in this group. I will do what I can to be accepted. I know that you guys have had bad experience with new comers, but I don't wish to be like them." Faith sighed and began walking back to her cell.  
"You sure as hell better keep that promise." The redneck muttered, and walked out the prison door, his crossbow in his hands. Faith watched him leave, a small smile on her face. With a slight chuckle, she walked back to her cell.

"There you are." Faith smiled as she walked into the small cafeteria.  
"Yep. Just making lunch for everyone." Carol turned her head and smiled at the young girl.  
"I wanted to ask you something." Faith said, sitting down at one of the tables. She had a few questions on her mind, actually. The one she had to ask was if Carol would go on watch with her. But she also had another question she was dying to ask. All morning she had been wondering if there was maybe something going on between Carol and Daryl. The only time she saw someone get so defensive over someone else was if they were family, or in a relationship.  
"Sure, what do you need?" Carol asked, keeping her eyes on the stove.  
"Will you go on watch with me later after Daryl's shift? I don't want to do it alone, and you're the only one I really know around here."  
"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that." Carol smiled, and walked over to the cupboards. She grabbed some bowls, and set them on the table infront of Faith. "It's nice to see Rick trusts you enough to let you do watch." Carol said as she placed the eggs in each bowl.  
"I suppose. I had to pretty much beg, but he let me. It's funny, when I asked Rick if I could have you do watch with me, I saw Daryl glaring at me.. Any idea why?" Faith raised her brow slightly.  
"That's just Daryl. It's how he always is to new comers." Carol smiled, putting the pan in the sink to be washed later.  
"Really? That's all there is to it?" Faith asked, a small smirk forming on her face. "Because he was fine until I mention you."  
Carol started to see what the girl was referring to. "Oh.."  
"So? Are you two an item or what?"  
"Me and Daryl? No. We are not together at all. We're just friends." Carol laughed. Although, deep down, she did have feelings for that redneck.  
"If you say so. Here, let me help you. I'll take these to Glenn and Maggie." Faith smiled and picked up two of the bowls. "Then I'll take some to Hershel and Beth."  
"Thank you Faith." Carol smiled, and grabbed a bowl.  
"Who are you taking that to?"  
"Daryl. He's on watch, isn't he?" Carol asked, stopping at the doorway.  
Faith nodded. Once Carol had left the room, she let out a giggle. "Just friends." She shook her head, walking out of the cafeteria. "Right."

Carol pushed open the door to the top of the guard tower. "Hey." She said quietly. "I brought you some lunch. I know you wouldn't eat if I didn't bring you something." She handed the bowl over to Daryl. Her hand brushed lightly against his, sending the slightest shiver down her spine.  
Daryl nodded, slinging the crossbow on his back. "So, you goin on watch with that Faith girl?" He asked, taking another bite.  
"Yes. She asked me. I wasn't going to say no. She deserves a chance. She's not that much older than Beth. I don't believe she has the heart to hurt anyone." Carol said, resting against the railing. "I trust her. And in time, I'm sure everyone else will too. Including you."  
Daryl huffed and looked at Carol. "Well, I'm still gonna keep an eye out. You can never be too sure in this world anymore. Even you can't argue with that." He said, and looked toward the forest. There were a few walkers scattered across the outside, but nothing to worry about. He looked back at the woman infront of him. He finished his eggs, but held onto the bowl.  
"So, how did hunting go?" She asked, a hint of worry in her eyes. She knew he was fully capable of surviving out there, but she couldn't help worrying.  
"Got a few squirrels. That's it. Only enough for supper tonight. I'll be goin back out tomorrow mornin."  
"Well, be careful." She placed a hand on his shoulder before taking the bowl.  
"Hey, have you eaten yet?" Daryl asked her. If he was correct, she probably worried about everyone else, and didn't think about eating.  
"No.. not yet. I thought I should bring you something first." Carol said quietly. She was always the one who looked after everyone else. She cooked, cleaned, and looked after little Judith when Beth was busy.  
"Figures." Daryl rolled his eyes, and looked back out to the forest. "You better go eat. Keep your strength up. You're lookin a lil thin." He mumbled.  
Carol smiled slightly. He cared about her, and she liked that. He was always worried about her, even if he didn't show it. "Okay." She said, placing a hand on his arm before walking back to the prison.

_**A/N: Finally, we're starting to see some Caryl interaction haha! Well, please R&R my lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: Decided to post chapter 4 the same night! I'm so happy about getting reviews and follows and what not, I decided to give you guys a lil treat! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol rocked the baby in her arms, trying to calm her. "Shhh." She whispered. "It's alright." She placed a small blanket over the child. It was a very cool night, and the prison was especially cold. The baby continued to cry. Carol sighed, and stood up. "Maybe you need a nice bottle of milk, hm?" Carol smiled, walking towards the cafeteria. She bent down and grabbed the milk powder. "Where did Beth put the clean bottles.." Carol whispered to herself. "Ah. There they are." She grabbed one and popped the lid off. She had the baby in one arm, and mixed the bottle with her free hand. She remembered how Sophia used to cry at night, and she would always have to make her a bottle to keep her quiet so Ed wouldn't wake. "Here you go sweetheart." Carol placed the bottle in the infants mouth. She smiled as the baby stopped crying and quickly drank the milk. "I guess that's all you wanted after all." Carol chuckled and placed the empty bottle in the sink. Quietly, she walked over to Judith's crib. "There you go." She gently placed the baby in the crib, and covered her with the blankets. She stood over the crib, humming softly to keep her calm.  
"Didn't think you'd ever get her to calm down." Carol turned around quickly, her hand over her heart. She calmed down when she saw it was just Daryl.  
"Yeah, all she needed was a bottle, then she was out like a light." Carol smiled, looking at the now sleeping Judith. "Sophia was the same way when she was a baby."  
Daryl's eyes saddened as she mention the name Sophia. It must be hard to talk about her. "Well, she's lucky she's got someone like you to look after her." Daryl gave the smallest smile. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't even know he was smiling.  
"Yeah.. but if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here. So she's lucky she had you too." Carol turned her head, a sincere smile on her face.  
Daryl nodded to her, and for a few seconds, they just stared at each other, not speaking a word. Finally, Daryl broke the eye contact. "Well, we better get to bed, it's late 'n all."  
Carol nodded, and walked towards her cell, Daryl at her side. "Goodnight, Daryl." She whispered,  
trying not to wake Faith who was asleep on the top bunk.  
Daryl nodded to her, and walked to his perch.  
Carol sighed, and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, her cell was very cold, and she couldn't sleep. With a frustrated sigh, she got up and went to search for another blanket. It was dark, and she couldn't really see where she was going. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, on top of someone, she had no idea who. "Gah! Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, her cheeks turning a shade of red.  
"It's fine." She sighed in relief. It was Daryl she crashed into.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Faith asked, a smirk on her face as she shined the flashlight on the two of them. She raised a brow, waiting for a response.  
Both Carol and Daryl turned red, and quickly stood up. "I was just looking for an extra blanket. I accidently crashed into him. It isn't what it looks like!" Carol said quickly, trying to calm herself down.  
"Uhuh. If you say so." Faith smiled, and walked back to the cell. Being the kind of girl she was, she stayed at the door, and watched them from the cell, being as quiet as humanly possible.  
"I'm sorry." Carol said again, looking down.  
"It's fine Carol. Don't worry 'bout it." Daryl shook his head. He too, was slightly embarressed. "Cmere." He said, and held onto her arm. She followed him, not sure where they were going. He lead her up to his perch. "Take this." Daryl handed over a blanket. "You were complainin' 'bout bein' too cold. So here."  
Carol smiled, and took the blanket. "Thank you."  
He took her arm again, leading her back to her cell. "Next time take a flashlight." He smirked.  
Carol laughed quietly. "Goodnight Daryl." She smiled, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
Daryl was surprised at the sudden contact. He nodded to her, and then walked quickly back to his perch. He flopped onto his makeshift bed. "Damn it woman." He whispered to himself. Why did she have to do that. And more importantly, why did it make his heart race.  
Faith had seen the entire thing. She tried her best not to giggle. It was quite obvious now, they definately had feelings for each other.

"Can I come?" Faith asked Rick. It had been a few days since she had been at the prison, and she had gained their trust finally.  
"You sure you want to? You can be just as useful here." Rick said. "You can keep watch here." He had just finished discussing going on a run tomorrow. He wanted Daryl, Maggie and Glenn to come with him. They were the ones he trusted the most.  
Faith let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll stay. But next time, I want to go!" She smirked slightly.  
"Yes ma'am." Rick said. "Alright, lets go." He motioned the others to follow him outside.

Everyone was outside, waiting for the others to leave. Faith moved her gaze to Daryl, who was standing at the truck alone. Hershel and Beth were saying bye to Glenn and Maggie, Carl was saying goodbye to his father. She almost felt bad for Daryl, he had no family to say goodbye to him. She was about to go over, when she saw a familiar short haired woman walking towards him. She smirked. Why didn't she guess Carol would go say goodbye to him?

"Be careful." Carol looked up at the redneck, her eyes filled with worry. She hated when he left. Outside the prison was unpredictable. For all they knew, a giant herd could be there waiting.  
"Always am." Daryl said. "Don't need to worry 'bout me."  
"I know." Carol sighed and looked down. "But I always do."  
Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'll make it back perfectly fine. That is, if we ever do leave." He nodded over to the others, who were still talking. Carol giggled. He could always make her smile.  
"Alright. If I find a scratch on you, you're in big trouble." She grinned, nudging him slightly.  
"Yeah yeah." He smirked, watching her walk away. "Oh look who decided to show up." Daryl rolled his eyes as Rick, Glenn, and Maggie arrived at the truck. He opened the front door to the car, and got inside. "How 'bout we not take our sweet ass time today. Sound good?"  
"Whatever. Let's go." Rick muttered, starting the truck.

Carol stood beside Faith, watching the truck disappear into the distance. "I hope nothing bad happens." She sighed.  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to Daryl. He will do everything he can to stay safe. Especially when he's got you to come home to." Faith winked, and walked back into the prison.  
"I guess- Wait what?" Carol turned only to see she was gone. She ran the words Faith said through her head. A small smile formed on her lips, and she headed back inside.

_**A/N: Chapter 4, finished! Woohoo! R&R my lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**A/N: I love you guys! Each review makes me so happy! It means people are reading! 3 You guys definately make me want to keep going! Thank you!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Shit!" Daryl looked around. The four of them had gotten split up, after a herd of walkers surrounded the building. They started pouring in from all entrances. He raised his crossbow, nailing one right between the eyes. He couldn't retrieve the arrow, as three other walkers took its place. Daryl had to think. He could keep picking them off, use his knife, or use the pistol he had. The gunshot would just attract more, so that was no good. He was left with the knife, or the crossbow. "Fuck it." Daryl growled and grabbed his knife. He ran up to the walkers, shoving the blade right through their foreheads. It was time to make a mad dash to find the others.

"Daryl!" The redneck started to run faster as he saw Rick surrounded by walkers. He picked a few off with his crossbow, then went right in for the kill. Rick was getting as many as he could. Finally, Daryl got to Rick. "Have you seen Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked as he shoved his blade through the walkers skull.  
"No. Thought you mighta." Daryl loaded his crossbow. Deep down, Daryl was afraid they wouldn't make it out of this.

Carol stood outside the prison, her arms folded across her chest. It was getting late, and they still weren't back. Now was a time to worry. She heard footsteps behind her, and she figured it was either Beth or Faith.  
"I'm sure they're fine Carol.." Faith sighed. Even she was getting worried, for Carol's sake. She hadn't eaten dinner, and had been out here for about two hours. "You really should get inside. It's getting late, and it will start to get cold." She put a hand on Carol's shoulder.  
"Why aren't they back yet? What if something happened?" Carol turned to Faith. Her eyes were misty. It was obvious she was on the verge of crying.  
"I don't know Carol" Faith looked down. "But I'm sure Daryl can handle himself. He's strong. He'll make it through." She rubbed Carol's arm. "You have to stop worrying. Just believe in him."  
"I know you're right Faith, but I am always worried for him." Carol said, looking back at Faith. "But I suppose we should head back inside." She sighed, and started walking back into the prison. Just as she reached the door, she heard honking from a car. She whipped around to see them at the gate. "Oh thank god!" Carol raced for the gate. With shaky hands, she opened the gate, allowing them through. Rick was the first to step out, then Glenn and Maggie. Her heart stopped. Where was Daryl? "Daryl.." Carol said quietly, looking at Rick.  
Rick sighed. He opened the back door, revealing an unconcious and bloody Daryl. Tears filled Carol's eyes.  
"They're back! Thank go-" Faith stopped as she peered into the car. "Oh my god.." She placed a hand over her mouth. Then she looked over to Carol, who was in tears. "Why are we all standing here?! Get him inside now!" Faith yelled. Instead of trying to explain what happened, Rick should be bringing him in to Hershel. "Come on!" She shouted again, reaching in to get Daryl out.

"What happened?" Carol asked, her voice shaky from crying.  
"We couldn't stop the walkers from coming. We had to finally use our guns. There were so many, one bullet went right through the walker, and into Daryl.." Rick placed a hand on Carol's shoulder. "Thankfully, it didn't hit his heart. But just above. Carol I'm sorry."  
Carol looked toward the cell where Hershel was working on him. With a shaky breath, she walked back to her cell. She just wanted to be alone. Faith had watched her leave, but figured she wouldn't both her in this state. So, she looked at Rick. "So that was it? Just a stupid accident?" Faith asked, annoyance was clear in her voice.  
"Yep. Just a stupid accident. If I could've prevented it, I would have." Rick ran a hand through his hair, and left, walking out of the prison.  
"Perfect." Faith sighed, and walked to where Hershel was. "How is he?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.  
"I managed to get the bullet out and stitch him up. He'll be fine. But that's not saying he won't be in pain for a bit." Hershel stood up, grabbing his crutches. "I'll go tell Carol he's fine." He started to walk away, but Faith stopped him.  
"No, I'll do it. That way you can stay and monitor him, make sure nothing happens."

"Carol?" Faith spoke softly into the cell. "I talked to Hershel."  
Carol looked up, her eyes slightly red from crying. She was very worried at this point. "How is he?" She asked, trying to steady her voice.  
Faith smiled, and sat on the bed beside her. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Bullet's out, he's all stitched up. He will be in pain for a little bit, but nothing you can't fix." She giggled lightly.  
Carol looked at the young girl. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on. He'll forget all about his pain once he is near you."  
"Faith." Carol shook her head. "There is nothing going on between us. I've told you time and time again." She started to smile. With Faith, she always brought a smile to your face.  
"That is what you keep saying. But if there was nothing going on, why were you two so embarressed when I caught you both on the ground last night?" Faith raised a brow. If there were no feelings between them, then it wouldn't have been a problem.  
"You startled me, that was all. I was embarressed for crashing into him.." Carol turned away from the girl. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck.  
"Carol, why don't you stop kidding yourself?" Faith asked, turning serious. "It is obvious that you both care for each other. If I went around and asked everyone if they thought you two had feelings for one another, they would all say yes. I wasn't here two days and already picked up on the feels you two have!" Faith took a breath, finally finished with her little speech. Feeling that she said everything she needed, she walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Carol behind.  
Carol was quite shocked with what Faith had said. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course she knew she had feelings for him, but she tried her best to keep them down inside. Everything Faith said was entirely true, for her anyway. There was no way she could know if Daryl liked her in that way. He probably only thought of her as a friend, or a mother type.

Little did she know, he felt the exact same way.

_**A/N: Please R&R lovelies! This chapter was a little challenging to write, but hey, I did it!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: I've got time on my hands! Chapter 6 posted on the same night as chapter 5! Maybe even chapter 7 will be ;) Love that you all like the story so far :D  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked, handing Daryl a plate of food. He was up on his perch, away from the rest of the group. He had a large bandage on his chest, but other than that, he looked the same he always did.  
"Not the best right now. But I'll manage." Daryl grumbled, taking the plate. "Hey, tell Glenn that when I'm feeling better, I'm gonna kick his ass." He gave Carol a small smile.  
Carol laughed. She sat down on the floor infront of him. He was sitting on his makeshift bed, which didn't look entirely comfortable. "So I guess you're not allowed to go on any runs for a few days huh?"  
"Nope. Rick ain't gonna let me, even if I wanted to. Says he don't want anything else to happen." Daryl rolled his eyes, finishing the small plate of food.  
"Well, I think it's better if you take a little time off anyway. You always work so hard for this group. You barely ever rest." Carol looked at him, a small amount of concern on her face.  
"No time for rest in this world Carol." Daryl said, setting the plate down on the ground. "You can't rest. You always have to be alert. You never know what could happen." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
Carol looked down. He was right. "But you don't.." She sighed. "Nevermind. You're right." She stood up, the plate in her hand. "Tell me if you need anything, okay?" Carol looked back at him.  
Daryl nodded, and laid back down on the bed. Just as he got settled, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey." Faith said as she got up to Daryl's perch.  
"Oh. It's you." Daryl responded. "What do ya want?"  
"Just wanted to talk, that's all." Faith smiled, and sat on the floor.  
"Is that so? Well, what is it you want to 'talk' about?" He asked, annoyed by her presence. Though she had proven herself to be useful to this group, he still didn't like it. There were a few reasons why, but the main one, is that Faith was very chatty and nosey. She always pressed people for information. Especially him and Carol. He wasn't big on talking, especially about his feelings, but that is what she always tried to address. But whenever she tried, he bolted, making an excuse like he had to go hunting. Unfortunately, now, he was stuck inside, and couldn't run any where.  
"You sure spend a lot of time with Carol." Faith said right away. Daryl rolled his eyes. Figures she'd talk about this. "Just want to know why."  
"She is the one who comes to me all the time. It's not like I try to talk to her all the time." Daryl muttered. Couldn't she just leave other people alone and stop spying on them?  
"Okay. Then why do you tolerate it? You don't tolerate anyone else. So why give her the special treatment?" Faith raised a brow, a small smirk creeping on her face.  
Fuck. That was all Daryl thought. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she was right. He didn't normally tolerate anyone, especially her. But he always tolerated Carol. Actually, after she left, he sort of missed her presence. "I don't give her special treatment.." Daryl mumbled, looking away from Faith.  
All Faith could do was smirk. "You like her, don't you."  
Daryl looked back toward her, his eyes narrowed. "The fuck you talkin' about." He growled. He did not like talking about his feelings. Especially these kind of feelings. That wasn't the worst part, either. The fact that Faith was right, made it much worse.  
"You like Carol. And not just as a friend. Don't kid yourself Daryl. Just be honest. I swear, I won't tell her, and if I do, you have the right to shoot an arrow through my head." Faith raised her right  
hand, showing she meant it.  
Daryl glared at her. He was pissed right now. He did not want to have this conversation right now, or any time for that matter. "No, I don't." He stood up. He just wanted to get away from her, right now. "I don't like her."  
Faith knew better than to believe him. His eyes showed everything. He was scared. "Daryl. You don't have to be scared. I'm sure she likes you too. Anyone with eyes can see you two like each other. If I went around and asked the group, they would all say yes." She used the same words as she had with Carol. "Don't lie to yourself." Faith added, and then walked away, leaving him alone.  
Daryl just sighed in frustration, and defeat. "I hate that girl." He flopped onto the bed, his hands over his face.

Finally, peace. Maybe he could finally get some time to himself. Or not. He heard footsteps, yet again. "I swear to god.." He growled and sat up, again. He thought it was Faith, but this time it was Carol. He let out a relieved breath.  
"Just bringing back your clothes. I washed your shirt. Managed to get most of the blood stains out." Carol smiled, placing the clothes in a neat pile on the cement floor. "So, feel any better?" Dumb question, she knew it. But she wanted to talk to him. Not for any specific reason, she just liked to hear him speak.  
"Worse. Now I have a headache. And it's all the blonde's fault." He grumbled.  
"Faith? Why? What did she do now?" Carol asked.  
"She wouldn't stop botherin' me. Started to piss me off." Daryl looked at the newly washed clothes for a moment, before looking back at Carol.  
"That's how she is. She won't stop until she gets what she wants.. believe me, I know. But her heart is in the right place." Carol smiled, kneeling beside Daryl. "Need anything? Water or something else?"  
Daryl shook his head. "Nah, 'm good. If you can get her to shut up though.." He smirked.  
Carol laughed lightly. "Sorry, I don't think anyone can do that."  
"Damn. Worth a try though." Daryl stood up. "Actually." He looked towards the prison door. "I'm tired of being locked up here all day. I need some air." Daryl started for the stairs, but Carol grabbed his arm.  
"You can't go out there by yourself. I'm coming with you." She said, then lead the way down the stairs.

"Finally! Open space!" Daryl said, stretching his arms. He smiled as Carol laughed. Her laugh was always so soft. Her smile was always beautiful. Her touch was always gentle. Daryl shook his head. He had to stop thinking these things.  
"Yeah. It's a real nice day outside." Carol smiled, and walked out onto the grass. She sighed happily, and sat down on the grass. "So peaceful out here."  
"So long as a certain someone doesn't come along. We are both out here. She might jump down our throats." Daryl grumbled, and sat down on the grass with her. Just as he sat down, he saw Carol's face turn from happy, to annoyance. Was Faith walking up to them right now? God he hoped not. He turned his head, only to see the prisoner walking to them. What did he want?  
"Hey Carol. Can we talk?" Axel asked. "You know, some where private?"  
Carol was about to turn him down, when she heard Daryl speak.  
"No, she can't." Daryl growled at the man. He had seen Axel speaking to Carol a few times, and he saw the way he looked at her. Frankly, Daryl Dixon did not like it.  
"Why not?" Axel asked, looking between Carol and Daryl.  
"Because she's with me at the moment. So buzz off." Daryl wished he could punch the convict in the face, but unfortunately, he couldn't.  
Axel's face was shocked, but did as he was told, and walked away. Daryl huffed, and turned back to Carol. She had the smalled grin on her face. "What?"  
"I didn't know you were so protective, Daryl Dixon." Carol said softly, still grinning.  
"I just don't like that creep. I don't trust him around you." He grumbled, looking back to see if anyone else would be joining them. Thankfully, no sign of anyone.  
"Well, thank you." She smiled and stood up. "We better head back inside."  
"Yeah, you're probably right." He sighed, and stood up as well. He froze as he felt Carol's lips press against his cheek. He saw her smile, and walk past him. Why did she have to do this to him? It wasn't fair.  
"Are you coming?" Carol asked, looking back at him.  
"Wh- oh right. Yeah." Daryl turned around, and followed her, his cheek still tingling from where her lips touched.

"They so love each other." Faith shook her head with a smile, and went back to her watch.

_**A/N: Yes. Faith was watching the whole time. She's sneaky, and a bit of a stalker. We can see Daryl doesn't like her. But hey, maybe some Caryl action will happen soon? Daryl obviously likes it ;) Anyway, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: I am really glad you guys like the story! It makes me love writing it! I love to read your feedback and thoughts, they make me smile and sometimes laugh. Thank you so much! Now, enjoy chapter 7!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Faith sat beside Carol on the steps, watching the group talk about their next run. Carol had little Judith in her arms, feeding her a bottle. Faith was thinking about how she could get Carol and Daryl together, alone. She thought about different possibilites, most of which would get her ass kicked.  
"Hey, you alright?" Carol asked, looking at Faith. She noticed she had a distant look on her face, obviously wrapped up in a thought.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Faith smiled, and focussed back on the group. She could hear Rick saying something about taking Carl with him on the run. It might be a good experience for the boy. She listened more, tuning out everything around her.  
"I think we should bring Glenn and Maggie as well. Maybe Faith if she wants to. So that makes Me, Carl, Glenn, Maggie and Axel." Rick said, looking at the few who gathered.  
"What about Daryl?" Carl asked, looking to his father.  
"I don't want to risk another accident. Daryl isn't fully healed. So I want him to stay here." Rick responded. "So it's settled. Tomorrow morning, all of us will go on the run." He nodded, and everyone slowly wandered off. Rick walked up to Faith. "You want to come on the run with us tomorrow? You said the next time you wanted to go."  
Faith thought about it for a moment. She knew everyone who was going. "I think I'll pass this time." Faith responded, looking up at the leader.  
"Alright, if you say so." Rick said, and walked off.  
"You sure you don't want to go? You really wanted to last time." Carol said, not looking up from the baby.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Faith smirked slightly, and walked away.

Daryl glared as he saw the convict talking to Carol. He never liked that guy. And he sure as hell didn't trust him around Carol. Never have, and never will. He heard light footsteps coming towards him, but he ignored it, and continued to stare at the two in the distance.  
"You know, you could just go over there and pretend you need to talk to Carol. She'd probably be more than happy to go with you." Faith said, leaning against the wall beside Daryl. She saw Axel walk over to Carol, and she saw the annoyance behind Carol's eyes. Faith also noticed a certain redneck stop everything he was doing when he saw the two of them.  
Daryl just looked to Faith, still glaring. As much as Faith pissed him off, what she said made sense. He could just walk over there and pull her away from that creep. Daryl huffed, and decided to do as she said, and he started towards Carol.  
"He took my advice. The world must really be ending." Faith shook her head, a smile on her face.

"So what do you say Carol?" Axel asked, leaning against the wall. He was way too close for Carol's liking.  
"No, I don't think so." Carol shook her head, taking a step back. She did not, nor would she ever have feelings for Axel. He was just a creep who was looking for a good time.  
"Come on, it's ain't like you're with someone." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from backing away.  
"What the hell do you think you're doin? Get your hands off 'er!" Daryl growled, pushing the convict away. Axel fell to the ground, completely shocked.  
"I was ju-" Axel didn't get to finish his explanation.  
"If I ever see you near her again, I'll feed you to the walkers. Got it?" Daryl looked at the man, his eyes like daggers. All Axel could do was nod before running away. Daryl's hands were clenched as he turned around.  
"You didn't have to do that.." Carol said quietly, but she was very glad he did.  
"As a matter o' fact I did have to. No one should ever put their hands on a woman like that." Daryl walked over to Carol, his hands still in a fist. He was downright pissed off now. If he could have, Axel wouldn't be alive right now.  
Carol was still a little shaken from the events that happened, but she was very gateful. "Well, I'm glad you came around when you did." Carol smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense up, but soon relax and return the hug. "Thank you." She sighed. She didn't want to let go of him. If it were up to her, she would stay in his arms forever.  
Daryl didn't want to let go of Carol, either, he would've stayed there for a while, if he hadn't have heard a giggle from a certain blonde. He completely forgot that Faith could see everything. He quickly removed his arms from Carol's waist, and walked away. He was quite embarressed.

"Be careful out there." Carol said to Rick as he headed to the car.  
Rick nodded, and hopped into the car. She watched him drive off, the majority of the group inside. It was just her, Faith, Daryl, Hershel and Beth left in the prison, and baby Judith of course. She sighed, and walked back into the prison.

Faith wandered around the prison, looking for a suitable place to put her plan together. She walked down the dark hallways of the prison, when she spotted an open door. She looked inside, her hand on her knife just in case. Flashlight in her other hand, she walked inside, inspecting the small area. It was slightly bigger than the prison cells, but it was still quite small. It could probably only fit about two people. Nothing was inside. She had an idea. It was perfect.

"Are ya sure it was down here?" Daryl asked, making his way down the dark hallway. Faith was infront of him, and Carol was behind him. He could feel her close to him as they walked.  
"Yes, I swear I heard something. I think it was in there." Faith pointed to the slightly open door. "Why don't you two see for yourselves." She said, and motioned for them to go ahead. She watched as they made their way past her, and into the small area.  
"I don't see nothi-" Daryl whipped around as he heard the door shut. "Oh she better fuckin' not.." He muttered and tried to open to door. "Fuck!" He shouted, kicking the door. She had locked them in.

_**A/N: Oooo did she just do that? I do believe she did! That sneaky Faith! No wonder Daryl doesn't like her :P Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N: Things are getting exciting... Ooooo! Ready for some pissed off Daryl? Maybe some Caryl lovin? Then read on lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"I swear to god if you don't let us out I will kick your ass!" Daryl shouted, and kicked at the door once again. He was more so mad at himself for not realizing she was setting them up. He should've put the pieces together. She was pressing them for information all the time, she had the chance to go on the run today, but had said no. Then she said she heard something coming from a cell, far away from everyone else? Why was he too stupid to see it then?  
"You know she isn't there anymore.." Carol said quietly, sitting against the wall. She too, should have figured it out.  
Daryl pounded his fist into the wall. He was pissed. More than pissed, actually. The only way he knew how to get rid of this anger, was violence. It was how he was raised. So he kept pounding at the cement wall, his knuckles burning with pain.  
"Daryl, stop!" Carol stood up, putting her hand on his arm. She saw the blood dripping from his knuckles. It reminded her of the time back at the farm, when he had beat Randall senseless. "Punching the wall isn't going to help. It's just going to make it worse for you." Carol sighed, looking at his angered eyes. Atleast he stopped long enough to look at her. "Please." She whispered, and sat back down on the cement floor. Lord only knew how long they would be stuck here. And she didn't want to spend it with a pissed off Daryl.  
"I swear.. when we get outta her, I'm gonna kill her." Daryl growled, and sat beside her, holding his bleeding fist. "She doesn't have the right to do this." He muttered, looking over to Carol.  
"I know she doesn't. But she obviously thinks there is something between us.." Carol said quietly, looking away from him. There was something between them. Which is what made this whole situation worse.  
Daryl muttered something Carol couldn't understand, but it didn't matter anyway. "Being in here isn't good for you. I 'member you sayin' somethin' about being claustrophobic?" Daryl looked at her. This space was small, barely big enough to walk around. It was only slightly bigger than the cells they slept in.  
"Just a little. I'll be fine." Carol replied, closing her eyes. Who knows how long they'd be down here.

"Where is Carol?" Beth asked, looking at Faith. "I haven't seen her in a while."  
"I have no idea." Faith looked around, pretending to look for her. She knew exactly where Carol was. But if she told someone, they'd just go free the two, and they might never get their feelings out in the open. "Maybe she's outside?"  
Beth sighed, and walked toward the prison door. "I'll go look around and see. Tell me if you find her."  
"Will do." Faith smiled as Beth walked outside. She gave a small snicker, and walked away.

Daryl was now pacing back and forth. It had been well over an hour since they'd been locked up in this tiny room. What did Faith was them to do anyway? Maybe he didn't want to think about it. "She better let us out soon." He muttered, stopping to look at Carol. She had her hand over her eyes, and her breathing was quicker than normal. "Hey, you alright?" He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her arm.  
"Yeah. Fine." She said between breaths. She was starting to panic.  
"Carol, look at me." Daryl removed her hand gently from her head, and looked at her. "We'll be fine. Just calm down. 'm sure she'll get us soon." He said as soft as he could. He definately didn't want Carol to pass out because of her hyperventilating. "Just stay calm, I'm right here. Nothin' will happen."  
Carol looked up at Daryl. He was right. She tried her best to steady her breathing. After a few minutes, she was finally back to normal. "Thank you, again." She smiled. Daryl kept helping her, and she was very grateful.  
Daryl shrugged. "It's nothin'" He sat back down beside her. "Try not to think 'bout it."  
"So, what are we suposed to do?" She asked, looking at him with slightly worried eyes.  
"I guess we just wait it out. Hopefully, she'll get here soon." Daryl sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "It's all we can do."  
Carol sighed as well, resting her head on his shoulder. She figured he'd move or do something to make her stop, but to her surprise, he didn't. There was a part of her that hoped this evil plan of Faith's worked.

"Daryl?" Carol asked after a long period of silence.  
"Hm?"  
"I just wanted to thank you for all the times that you've helped me." She said, looking up at him.  
"It was nothin'" He said, looking into her eyes.  
"It wasn't nothing." Carol said, sitting up straight. "No one else would ever do that for me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most important person in this group. All I do is cook and clean, that isn't important compared the protecting this place."  
Daryl looked at her, slight anger in his eyes. "You are important to this group, Carol. If it weren't for you, hell, we'd probably be dead. And you do protect this place." He said, his face serious. "You are the one who gave Rick the grenade at the CDC, you helped us escape. Everything you do helps us survive. You are very strong Carol, so don't give me any of that shit." Daryl was pacing now, angered by her thoughts. She always thought so little of herself. He didn't understand why. She was strong, caring, and loving. She was just downright amazing. Even in this world, she still cared about everyone else instead of herself. In his mind, she was the best part of this group. Hell, she was the best part of this world. He hated to admit it, but he loved her.  
Carol had tears in her eyes. All of what he just said was so sweet. It had come from the heart, she could tell by the way he said it.  
Daryl stopped pacing and looked down at her. He saw a tear run down her cheek. Did he hurt her with his words? Was it too harsh the way he said it? He hadn't meant to hurt her. "Look, Carol-" He was cut off when her lips crashed against his.

_**A/N: Sorry if that might have been a lil outside of Daryl's character. I tried to keep it like him. Anyway, you wanted it, I know you all did. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N: Tonight is TWD.. so excited! And I know, I left you off on that cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? Hehe, thank you for the nice reviews so far!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl was definately caught off guard. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run far away, or kiss her back. He must have taken too long to decide, because  
just as quick as it happened, she pulled away from him.  
"Sorry.." Carol looked away from him. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. She didn't know what came over her to do that, but it happened. And now, she may have ruined everything between them. Carol was scared to face him, but she had to. She turned around. "D-" Now, it was her who was cut off by his lips meeting hers.  
After Carol had turned from him, he realized what he wanted. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He felt her arms slide around his neck. In this moment, nothing else in the world mattered. The only thing that mattered, was the two of them.

Faith decided it was time to let them out. She hoped the plan of hers worked. After all, they had been stuck in there for over 3 hours. Something must have happened. She reached into her pockets and grabbed the keys. She opened the door, and peered inside.  
"Finally." Daryl growled, stepping into the dark hallway. "If I were you, I'd run. Now." Daryl glared, his eyes like daggers. Faith didn't want to stick around to get her ass kicked, so she ran. Fast.  
"You're so mean." Carol smiled, walking out of the dark room.  
"Hey, I thought we agreed to tease her a bit. She doesn't need to know her plan actually worked." Daryl closed the door, and looked back at Carol. "If she did, we'd never hear the end of it."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Carol laughed. "So, are we telling anyone?" She asked him.  
"Nah. Ain't their buisness. Besides, I don't want people thinking I've gone soft." Daryl smirked slightly. "Now cmon, lets get back. Remember, act like nothin' happened."  
"Got it." Carol smiled and kissed his cheek before walking down the hallway.

"Carol! There you are! Where have you been?" Beth ran up to Carol, Judith in her arms.  
"I just took a walk outside. Don't worry, I'm alright." Carol hated to lie to the girl, but they were keeping this relationship secret. She couldn't give anything away.  
"I thought you might have gotten hurt. I'm glad you're okay." Beth sighed in relief, and handed Judith over to Carol.  
"Hey honey, are you cozy in that blanket?" Carol smiled. She looked back toward Beth. "They aren't back yet?" Beth shook her head. Carol sensed that Beth was worried. "Don't worry Beth. They will be fine." She gave her a sincere smile. "When was the last time Judy had a bottle?"  
"Oh, I just fed her." Beth nodded, and turned her head toward the door. Carol looked up, and saw Faith running outside with the keys. "See. I told you." Carol smiled and walked with Beth outside.

"I'm glad they made it back alright." Carol said as she leaned against the wall outside. The group decided to have a campfire that night, so everyone was outside. Carol, of course, was with Daryl a distance away from the group.  
"Me too. Well, most of em." Daryl said, looking at the convict.  
"I don't think he'll do anything anymore. Not after what you did." Carol looked up at him.  
"I still don't trust him though. He could try somethin' when I ain't lookin'." Daryl growled. He hated Axel more than he had ever hated anyone else.  
"You two gonna join us or what?" Faith called out to them. Daryl rolled his eyes and looked to Carol.  
"Come on." Carol chuckled, and walked over to the fire with the others.  
Daryl sighed, and reluctantly followed. Couldn't they ever have time alone?

Carol's eyes searched the prison. She had seen Axel walking towards her, so she looked for Daryl. He was no where to be seen. He must've still been out hunting.  
"Hey Carol." Axel smiled as he stopped infront of her. Carol wished she could run, but she couldn't.  
"What do you need Axel?" She asked, trying to be as nice as she could.  
"I was just wondering, since you ain't busy, if you wanted to-"  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I told you if I ever saw you near her I'd feed you to the walkers!" Daryl stormed towards them. He had just walked in the door, and saw Axel getting way too close to Carol.  
"I just thought.. I mean she isn't with anyone so-"  
"And who the fuck told you that?" Daryl shouted, standing between Carol and the convict. He could see the fear in Axel's eyes.  
"Look, mister I'm sorry. I swear I'll never go near her again. Just please." Axel pleaded, taking a step back.  
"Just get the hell outta here." Daryl shoved him, sending him running off to his cell block. "I told you, he'd have been better off dead." Daryl growled, turning back to Carol. "Cmon, you better stay near me for a while." He put his arm protectively around her.  
All Carol could do was smile as she walked with him. He was so protective over her. No one had ever been like that to her before.

"So, did anything happen between you two?" Faith asked as Carol sat on the bottom bunk.  
Carol sighed. "No." She stated simply, and laid down.  
"Oh come on. I've never seen you two so close before. I swear I won't tell a soul if you're trying to hide it." She looked down at Carol from the top bunk.  
Carol stayed silent. All she did was close her eyes, and try to sleep. She heard Faith sigh in frustration.  
"Fine, be that way." Faith said and rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling. It was very quiet in the prison now, as everyone was asleep. Almost everyone. She heard Carol get up from her bed, and walk out of the cell. "Well where is she going?" Faith whispered, and quietly climbed down from the bunk. She tiptoed to the door, and looked out. She saw no one. Then, she heard whispering. She looked further into the darkness, and could see two figures near Daryl's perch. "Well well well..." She whispered, a small smirk on her face. She decided to sneak closer. Before she did, she grabbed her flahslight. She had an idea.

"I'm pretty sure Faith knows her plan worked. Because she won't shut up about it." Carol whispered very quietly.  
"Does she ever shut up?" Daryl asked, a small smile on his face.  
"No. Probably not." Carol giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I should probably get back before she wakes up and sees I'm gone." She said quietly.  
"Alright, see you in the mornin'." Daryl slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him again.  
Carol pulled his head down, and their lips met. She smiled against his lips, not wanting it to end.  
"Aha! I knew it!" Carol and Daryl jumped apart as the bright light hit their faces. "I knew it! I just knew it! It worked!" Faith jumped up and down.  
"God damnit!" Daryl kicked the wall. Couldn't they ever have some privacy?  
"Why didn't you just tell me? If you had, your little moment could've been uninterrupted!" Faith walked towards them, the flashlight still on their faces.  
"Why can't you just leave us alone for once?" Daryl walked towards her, anger on his face. If Carol hadn't stopped him, he might've kicked the blonde's ass.  
"Look. I'm not going to tell anyone. As long as you tell me what happened while you were locked up." Faith smirked.  
Daryl looked down at Carol, who sighed and nodded to him. "Exactly what you think happened. Words spilled out." Daryl grumbled. "Now never speak of it again." He said, and walked back to his perch.

Faith looked down at Carol from the top bunk. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment. I just wanted to know what was going on."  
"I know you did. It's partly my fault anyway. If I had just told you what you wanted to know, this wouldn't have happened." Carol sighed.  
"I won't tell anyone if you don't want them to know. I'll keep it to myself. I'll even give excuses for when they want to know where you two are." She nodded, a smile on her face. Faith was very devious, and came up with excellent lies.  
"Thank you Faith." Carol looked up at the young girl, a small smile on her face.

_**A/N: Keeping a secret never goes well. Especially when you have Faith around! Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N: So who saw The Walking Dead? I did. Wow. Emotional. I feel kind of bad for making Axel bad in my story now, but hey, can't change what is already written. I will miss Axel though.. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Warning, it is sad and fluffy. It's suffy. :P  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol stood at the stove, cooking breakfast for the group. She was the only one up besides Daryl, who had disappeared before she woke up. She figured he was out hunting, seeing as his crossbow was gone. She heard someone coming up behind her. She turned her head to see that very man she was thinking about. "Good morning." She smiled, and turned her attention back to the powdered eggs.  
"Got us some squirrel for tonight." Daryl said, setting his crossbow down.  
"That's good." Carol said, taking the pan off the range. She made sure each bowl had even amounts. There wasn't much, but it was something to get them through the morning. After each bowl had been filled, she turned around. "Look, sorry about Faith last night.. I could've prevented it if I just told her what she wanted to know."  
"Don't be. You couldn't have known she'd sneak up on us." Daryl looked towards the cells. No one was up yet. Then again, it was still early.  
"I guess but, with all she's done, we should know her by now. But she promised me last night that she wouldn't ruin anymore moments, or tell anyone about us. She even said she'd cover for us when we wanted to be alone." Carol had to smile at that.  
"Well, let's hope she don't break that promise." Daryl said, walking over to Carol.  
"Let's hope." Carol brought him down so their lips could meet. He wrapped his arms around her. God how she loved that. But she especially loved how his lips moved with hers. The kiss deepened, and it felt like they were the only two in the world. If only that were true.  
"Gah! Sorry. I'm sorry." Faith had walked in on them. Of course.  
Daryl sighed in frustration. Atleast it was Faith and not someone else.  
Carol had to laugh. "It's okay. You couldn't have known." She said to Faith, and looked back up at Daryl. She mouthed a sorry, and he removed his arms from her waist.  
"I promised I wouldn't ruin anymore moments. And what do I do? I ruin yet another moment! I'm a terrible person!" Faith sighed. "Anyway, the others are waking up, so I guess it is better that it was me and not one of the others."  
"Just help me serve breakfast." Carol walked over to the bowls of food.  
"It would seem Daryl already got his." Faith said.  
"Oh that's it." Daryl went after the girl, but she hid behind Carol.  
"Oh stop acting like kids." Carol laughed and handed Faith a bowl. "But she's right." She winked, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Carol sat at one of the tables, little Judith asleep in her arms. All Carol could do was smile. The fact that a baby could survive in this world gave hope. Maybe, someday, their lives would go back to normal.  
"Hey Lil' Asskicker." Daryl called as he walked towards the two. Carol looked up with a smile.  
"Asskicker?" She asked.  
"What? It fits don't it?" Daryl said, sitting beside her.  
"Yeah, I guess it does." Carol laughed. "You want to hold her?"  
"I think it's better if you keep her." Daryl looked at the baby, a small smile forming on his face.  
"Can I take her Carol?" Came a voice from the door. They both looked up to see Beth. She had really taken a liking to Judith.  
"Sure." Carol smiled, and walked over to Beth. She gently placed the baby in her arms, and watched as Beth walked away. "She's a cute one." Carol said as Daryl walked up to her. She turned around and was about to wrap her arms around him when she saw it. Her face turned from happy to scared as she backed up. "Walkers!" She screamed.  
Daryl whipped around to see three walkers coming towards them. He grabbed his crossbow and quickly loaded it. "How the hell did they get in?!" He shouted as he put an arrow through it's skull. "Run! Go warn the others!" Daryl shoved Carol back. "Go now!"  
Carol ran outside to where the others had disappeared. She didn't have to warn them, as they were already shooting the walkers. Carol turned to run back inside, but a walker had come across her path. It ran straight for her, and she had no weapon. She couldn't run, because that would mean running into the line of fire. Daryl wasn't anywhere to be seen. This was the end. Just as she prepared herself for her death, the walker fell to the ground. She turned to see Axel standing there, his gun raised. "Come on, this way!" He grabbed her and they ran, away from the herd, and away from the cell block.

They had four walkers trailing them as they ran. Axel lead her to one of the guard towers where she could be safe. "Here, take the gun!" He quickly gave her the pistol.  
"What about you?" She shouted, but took the gun.  
"It's alright. I've got a knife. Now go! Get in the tower! You'll be safe there!" He opened the door for her, and she ran quickly up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw one of the walkers fall. He got another, and then the third.  
"Look out!" She screamed as the walker came up behind Axel. She cried out in horror as the walker sunk it's teeth into Axel's shoulder. She quickly shot it, and then ran back down the stairs. "Axel! Oh god!" She knelt down beside him. "No no no!" She cried, looking at the bite mark on his shoulder.  
"It's okay Carol. You don't have to worry about me. You've got Daryl, he's a good man. But you've gotta do it." Axel motioned to the gun in her hand.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she put the gun to his head. "I'm sorry Axel. You're a good man. Just know that." Her voice was shaky. She saw him nod, and she pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry." She stood up, and ran back to the prison, tears clouding her vision.

"Thank god you're safe." Daryl ran to her as she stumbled through the door. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not caring if anyone saw them. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked, worry filling his eyes as he saw the blood on her hands.  
"No." Carol choked out, looking up at Daryl. She wrapped her arms around him as well, hugging him as tight as she could. "But.." The tears started to pour again.  
"What? What happened?" Daryl asked, the worry still in his eyes.  
"Axel.. He.."  
"He what?" Daryl asked her.  
"He's gone. I couldn't save him in time. I tried. He helped me escape. He saved me from a walker. And he lead me to the guard tower. When I got up to the top, I saw him get bit. I wanted to save him but I couldn't." She burried her face into his chest. "I shot him. So he won't come back." She said into his chest as he hugged her tight.  
"Carol, I'm sorry." He looked toward the door. Axel really wasn't as bad as he thought. He saved Carol, and gave his life to save her. That man deserved a little respect. Daryl kissed the top of her head as she sobbed. She shouldn't have had to go through that.

"We found the breach and fixed it. There shouldn't be any walkers coming into our cell block." Rick stated, and looked around. "Unfortunately, we lost Axel in the chaos."  
Carol let a few tears run down her cheek. She felt like it was partly her fault Axel didn't make it.  
After the meeting, everyone went to bed early. It was a hard day, and everyone needed a rest. Especially Carol.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, but the image of Axel getting bit just wouldn't leave her mind.  
Faith could hear Carol moving around. She looked down at her. "If you need to, go to Daryl. You shouldn't have to be alone after what you went through today." Faith said, sadness in her voice.  
Carol looked up at the girl and sighed. "You're probably right."  
"Of course I am. Now go." Faith pointed to the door. "He can help you more than I could." She smiled.  
"Okay." Carol sat up. "Thank you, Faith." She stood up, and walked out the cell door.

"Daryl?" Carol whispered as she reached the top of the steps. She could see him lying on his makeshift bed. His back was turned to her. "Daryl?" She said a little louder. She saw him move.  
"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder to see her standing there. He was sleeping when she called his name.  
"Can I.. stay here for the night?" Carol asked, looking at him with sad eyes.  
"Oh, yeah." Daryl nodded, and moved over to make room for her.  
"Thanks." She said, and laid down beside him. "I just couldn't sleep in my cell."  
"It's alright. I can't blame you." Daryl said quietly, and pulled her closer to him. He had his arm around her waist protectively.  
"Faith was the one who told me to come over here." Carol gave him a sad, tired smile. "Even though she can be nosey, she is really a sweet girl."  
"Yeah, I guess she is. She did, in a way, get us together." Daryl said, looking at Carol with a small smile. He wished so badly he could make her happy again, but with the recent events, it would probably be a while before she was happy.  
"That she did." Carol sighed, and moved her face closer to his. "You know, he told me not to worry, because I had you. He said you were a good man." She shut her eyes to stop the tears from coming. "He was right about that."  
Daryl looked into Carol's sad eyes. "It wasn't your fault, you know. I know you, and I know you're blaming yourself. You can't do that Carol. You couldn't have prevented it from happening."  
Carol looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I know.." She whispered. She felt Daryl's thumb brush away the tears that fell from her eyes. He kept his hand on her face. Their faces were just inches apart, and she closed the gap. The kiss lasted a long time before they finally had to break apart. "Goodnight Daryl." She pecked his lips again, and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight Carol." He said quietly, and closed his eyes as well.

_**A/N: Well, if you didn't notice, I'm still sad about Axel's death. This is sort of a tribute chapter cause I felt bad about making him an asshole so.. yeah. R&R lovelies!  
**__**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**A/N: I'm still sad about Axel. Just saying. Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter! I believe that Carol and Daryl would be affectionate towards each other, at least, when no one is looking. That's just what I think. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" Faith walked up to Carol, concern on her face.  
"Yeah. I did. Don't worry." Carol smiled. "Infact, I had a pretty good sleep last night." Carol glanced to Daryl, who was making arrows for his crossbow.  
"Well, that's good." Faith sighed in relief. "Probably because you had Daryl at your side, am I right? His strong arms holding you all through the night." She nudged Carol, a smirk on her face.  
Carol could feel herself blushing as she thought about it. "Wait, how did you know that?" She asked, looking back at the girl. She saw Faith's face turn from a smirk to a look of guilt.  
"Well.. I may or may not have watched from the cell last night.." Faith looked away from Carol's eyes. "I couldn't help it okay?! I wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out or anything. But it was so cute I couldn't look away."  
Carol just shook her head. "You sure do like to watch people, don't you." Carol sighed. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Just try to control yourself. And don't let Daryl know you were watching. Cause this time, he will beat the hell out of you." She said, and walked away.

"Axel was a good man. He had proved himself worthy to be in this group. He will be missed." Rick said as they stood around his grave. It was right beside T-dog's grave. The group stood in silence a moment, before going back into the prison.  
Daryl was walking with the group when he looked back. Carol was still standing there, just staring at the cross. He sighed, and walked back to her side. "Carol?"  
She looked up at Daryl with her sad eyes. She didn't say anything to him, and just turned back to the cross. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't stop feeling guilty.  
"Carol, it ain't your fault." Daryl put his arm around her.  
"I know." Carol said, and looked up at him again. "I know it isn't. But I can't shake the guilt." The scene flashed in her mind again, and she started tearing up. She felt weak for crying over it so much.  
"Cmere." Daryl brought her into his arms, and just held her. He hated to see her sad, but he had no idea how to make her happy again. "You're strong Carol. You'll get through it." He spoke as softly as he knew how. He could feel her tears soak into his shirt.

Glenn turned his head to ask Daryl something, but saw he wasn't with them. He looked back to the crosses, and saw Daryl holding Carol close to him. He nudged Maggie. "Hey Maggie, check it out." He pointed to the two in the distance.  
Maggie looked to where Glenn pointed. A smile spread across her face. "Aww, how cute."  
"You think they're together?" Glenn asked, looking back at Maggie.  
"Definately." Maggie giggled. "Glad to see we are not the only ones in love."  
"I think they've been in love for a long time." Glenn started. "They were probably just too scared to admit it. But hey, looks like they finally did."  
"What are you two looking at?" Beth asked, walking up to Glenn and Maggie. She looked to where Maggie pointed, and smiled. "Aww! They're so cute!" Beth said to Maggie.  
"I know, aren't they?" Maggie sighed happily. "Come on, lets stop staring and go back inside." She tugged on Glenn's arm, making him follow her back inside the prison.

Daryl held his crossbow, looking around for any threats. He and Glenn were on watch. He turned to see Glenn grinning at him. "What?"  
"Just wondering something is all." Glenn kept grinning.  
"Well what the hell are you wondering?" Daryl growled, staring him down.  
"How long have you and Carol been together?" Glenn finally asked, looking at the redneck with curious eyes.  
"How long have we.. What?!" Daryl shouted.  
"You and Carol. How long have you two been loving it up?" He asked again, the grin returning to his face.  
Daryl became furious. After she promised, Faith went a blabbed it to Glenn. Who knew how many people had heard from him. "Excuse me." Daryl growled, and stormed out of the guard tower. He was going to hunt that girl down.

_**A/N: Sorry for short chapter but I was kind of stumped on where to go. Anyway, Faith is about to get it, for something she didn't even do! Please, R&R!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**A/N: You may wonder why this story has moved so quick. Well, I've got A LOT of time on my hands, so I just write when I have nothing to do. Which is a lot. So yeah, that is why you get two chapters every day. Have fun reading!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Where is she?!" Daryl shouted as he entered the prison. He saw Rick walking over. "Where the fuck is Faith?" Daryl growled to Rick. He pointed to the cafeteria, and Daryl stormed off in that direction. There was no way she was going to get away with this. He saw Faith and Carol sitting at one of the tables. "Hey Faith!" Daryl walked over to her, his hands clenched.  
"Yeah?" Faith asked, looking up to see a very angry Daryl. "Daryl, what's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"What do you think?" He slammed his fist onto the table. He saw Carol flinch at his sudden outburst.  
"I.." Faith had no idea what to say. She didn't think she did anything, so why was he so angry with her?  
"You went and told Glenn about me and Carol. After you said you wouldn't. You better explain before I kick your ass!"  
"You what?" Carol looked to Faith. Did she really go and tell Glenn? Carol was hurt. She had trusted Faith.  
"I what?!" Faith stood up, looking at Daryl. "I never said anything! I swear!"  
"Well then how the fuck did he know?!" Daryl shouted, glaring at the scared girl.  
"I don't know! But I swear on my life, I didn't say anything!" Faith pleaded for them to believe her. She didn't say anything to anyone.  
Carol looked up at Daryl who was ready to kill Faith. "Daryl.. maybe she didn't tell anyone." She put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.  
"The hell she didn't." Daryl growled, and stormed off. Carol watched him leave, sadness filling her eyes. She looked back to Faith, who just stood there stunned.  
"Did you tell them?" She asked quietly.  
"No. I swear to you, I did not tell anyone. Maybe we should go to Glenn and see how he found out?" Faith suggested.  
"I guess so." Carol stood up. "Lets go then."

"Hey Glenn!" Faith yelled. Glenn was still in the guard tower on watch. "We need to talk to ya! Can you come down for a minute?"  
"Yeah! I'll be right down!" Faith heard Glenn yell, and he disappeared. Faith and Carol stood there, waiting. He appeared around the corner. "What do you guys need?" Glenn asked.  
"Well, Daryl came storming into the cafeteria because he thought I told you about Carol and Daryl." Faith explained. "We both know that isn't true. So Carol and I were just wondering how you found out about their love."  
"Well, to be honest, we all kind of figured they loved each other for a while, we just never knew they actually got together. Anyway, Beth, Maggie and I saw them together after Axel's funeral. We just came to the conclusion. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Daryl about it.. he seemed kind of pissed. I probably should've worded it better.." He ran his hands through his hair.  
"Why, how did you word it?" Faith asked.  
"Well, I asked him how long he and Carol had been loving it up." He grinned. Faith saw Carol's face turn a shade of red after his statement, but she could help but laugh. Soon, both Glenn and Faith were laughing.  
"So in other words, you didn't hear it from Faith?" Carol spoke above the laughter, trying to get them to stop.  
"Yeah." Glenn said. Both he and Faith were out of breath from laughing so hard.  
"Okay." Carol sighed, and walked back to the prison, leaving behind Faith and Glenn, who started laughing once again.

Carol slowly made her way up the steps to Daryl's perch. He was sitting on his makeshift bed, clearly still angry. "Daryl.." She called softly. He looked in her direction, but didn't respond. She decided to sit beside him. "Daryl, we talked to Glenn. Faith didn't tell anyone. He saw us after Axel's funeral." She looked up at him, hoping he would respond. She knew he was probably embarressed, much like she was. "So don't be mad at her."  
Daryl just looked to her. He knew he had hurt her the way he snapped when she tried to calm him. He didn't understand it. She always came back. At Hershel's farm when he called her a bitch, she still came back. After he went off on her, told her that Sophia's death was her own fault, she still came back. No matter what terrible things he did, she always came back. Maybe that was the very thing that made him love her so much. Regardless, he still wanted to know why she came back.  
"Why?" Was all he said.  
"Why what?" Carol asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
"Why do you keep coming back. I've said so many horrible things to you. Why do you keep coming back?" Daryl looked at her. His face was very serious.  
Carol just smiled and took his hand in hers. "Because I know you don't mean it." She said softly. "I know that you're angry, and sometimes people say things they don't mean because of the anger."  
Daryl sighed, and looked down. He didn't know what he did to deserve a woman this great. He looked back up at her, that smile still on her face. Daryl gently placed his hands on her face, and kissed her as softly as he could.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that nice little read! I have a question for you all, how would you feel if this story just kept going? Being honest here, I 1) Don't want it to end, and 2) Don't know how or when to end it. So if you think it would be fun to keep it going, tell me so :) Please R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**A/N: Well, from the reviews I got, they said "Keep going!" So I suppose that means don't stop! That is good. I don't know how long this can go on, but I'll try to go for as long as I possibly can!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"So I guess it's out in the open now huh.." Daryl sighed, looking at Carol. They had decided to stay up on his perch for a while, until the laughing stopped. They tried to go downstairs, but Faith and Glenn started laughing, again.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Carol looked off into the distance. After a bit of silence, she turned to him. "What do we call this, anyway?" She asked.  
Daryl paused. He never really gave any thought about it. To be honest, he didn't want to put a label on it. "Nothing." He simply stated. "You're mine, and I'm yours. That's it."  
Carol thought about it for a while, and then smiled. "I like that." She giggled.  
Daryl looked at her, a confused look on his face. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing really. I just like the way you said it. I like saying you're mine." Carol looked up at him, that adorable grin on her face.  
"Yeah?" Daryl smirked, trapping her in his arms. She laughed and tried to get out, but he just tightened his grip. "You ain't getting away from me!" He laughed for the first time in a while. Finally, she stopped struggling, and just rested against him. "You couldn't get out of my grip even if you wanted to." Daryl said in a quiet voice.  
"You're right. I don't want to anyway." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat like that in silence for a while, just enjoying each other presence. It was Carol who broke the silence. "So when do you think we'll be able to go back downstairs without getting laughed at?" She asked.  
"Hell if I know." Daryl shrugged, and then removed his arms from her. "So what are they laughing about anyway?"  
Carol blushed slightly as she remembered. "They're laughing at the way Glenn asked you about us. You know, 'loving it up'."  
Now it was Daryl who turned red. "Oh." He said quietly. When they were finally able to go back downstairs, he was going to beat the snot out of that korean punk.  
Carol sighed and laid down on the makeshift bed. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you you're cute when you blush?" She asked, that small grin returning.  
Daryl just looked back at her. "Oh really?" She nodded, and he spoke again. "Well, same goes for you." He said quietly, and laid down beside her.  
Carol chuckled and scooted closer to him. "Well thank you."  
Daryl nodded and pulled her ontop of him. "You're welcome."  
Carol smiled and brought her lips to his. They stayed like that for a long while, the air around them quickly heating up.  
"Hey you two! There are other people here you know! We don't want to see you two loving it up!" They stopped. Both of them turned a deep shade of red. Glenn was standing at the bottom of the stairs, laughing away with Faith.  
"Excuse me." Daryl whispered, and Carol quickly stood up. He got up and cracked his knuckles. "You better run." He growled down to the both of them. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. "I warned ya!" Daryl shouted and ran top speed down the stairs.  
Carol watched as Daryl chased the two of them around, shouting angry curse words at them. "Every time." She shook her head, and made her way down the stairs.

Carol watched as a very tired Glenn walked through the door. She gasped as she saw the dark circle around his eye. As soon as Daryl walked in, she ran up to him. "You actually did it?" She asked, surprised at him.  
"Said I was gonna, didn't I?" Daryl said and walked away, climbing the stairs to his perch. He came down a few seconds later, his crossbow hanging on his back. "I'm goin' huntin'." He said, and walked back out of the prison. He stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. "What?" He growled.  
Carol caught up to him, sadness in her eyes. "You can't go hunting. It's going to be dark soon." She pleaded.  
"I don't care." Daryl grumbled and started walking again. She grabbed his arm and he stopped once again.  
"Please Daryl. Don't do this. It isn't safe. You could get hurt out there." She could feel tears coming on as she stared at his angry face. "Please.." She whispered.  
Daryl stood there a moment. He was quite fed up with being laughed at, and he just wanted to get the hell out of there for a while, but the look on Carol's face and the sadness in her eyes tugged at his heart. "Fine. But I ain't goin' back in there for a while."  
"Fine. But if you aren't, neither am I." Carol stated. Daryl had his poncho on, but Carol only had her tank top.  
"No, you'll freeze out here without a jacket." Daryl said.  
"So be it." She said, and sat down on the grass. Daryl had to admit, she was stubborn when she made up her mind.  
"Well how are you going to stay warm?" He asked, sitting down beside her.  
Carol blushed a little as she spoke. "I guess you're just going to have to hold me." She said quietly. Not even two seconds after she spoke, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
"I ain't got a problem with that." He said softly. Carol smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against him. Right now, even in the zombie apocalypse, she felt like the luckiest girl.

The sky was now dark, and the moon was out. It lit up the prison yard enough that they could make their way around if necessary. Daryl had really meant what he said about not going back in there. It had probably only been about an hour, but no one had thought to come looking for either of them.  
Carol shivered as a cool wind blew past them. She snuggled closer to Daryl and smiled. "You're really something else, Daryl Dixon."  
Daryl looked at her. "How so?"  
"Well, you come off as this tough guy who doesn't care about anyone. But really, you are the sweetest man I've ever met. You're always so gentle and kind towards me. You make me smile when I'm sad, and comfort me when I need it." She looked up at him, a smile on her face.  
All Daryl could do was give her a small smile. He was never good with words. So instead, he leaned his head down to hers, and gave her a small kiss. Or atleast, that's what he thought it was going to be. But a small kiss turned into a very heated one that left both of them breathless.  
They both were thinking the same thing, but it was Carol who made it clear. She took his hand and started walking.  
"Where are we going?" Daryl asked. He was getting nervous at this point. He didn't want to assume one thing, and be totally wrong about it.  
"You'll see." She whispered.  
It was then he realized where they were going, and he had assumed what they were going to do. Carol was leading him to one of the guard towards, the one that the group never used for watch.

_**A/N: I bet we can see where this is going ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**A/N: Well, glad you people like this story! Getting nice reviews from you all still! Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Faith, have you seen Carol?" Beth walked up to the girl who just walked out of her cell.  
"No, I haven't, actually. Not since yesterday. She never came in last night.." Faith started to worry. What if something had happened. "We should go ask Daryl." She said, and started for his perch.  
"I already tried. He wasn't there either. I'm getting worried." Beth spoke. "What if something happened to the both of them?"  
"You say neither of them are here?" Faith asked, a tiny lightbulb going on. When Beth shook her head, she tried her best not to smirk. "Oh something happened alright.." She chuckled, and walked outside.

"Where could they be?" Faith asked herself, tapping her chin as she looked around the prison yard. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to go into a watch tower.. atleast not one we use." She smirked, and started walking to the farside of the prison yard. When she got there, the two of them were just stepping out of the door. "Have fun last night?" She called to them, making them stop in their tracks.  
Daryl looked over at Carol, and she did the same. They hadn't gone to search for them last night did they? That would embarressing. "What do you mean?" Carol asked, smiling innocently.  
"Oh you know what I mean. I'm not stupid. That glow you've got going on, and then Daryl's smirk when you both walked out of the guard tower. I know exactly what you did." Faith crossed her arms, raising a brow. "So just cough it up. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Maybe."  
"What's it matter to you what we do? Ain't none of your buisness." Daryl growled. He was clearly embarressed, and he did as he always did. Hid it behind anger. "Now run off and go back to whatever you were doin' before."  
"I was looking for you before. It wasn't until Beth said you were both missing that I realized." Faith looked at the two of them. "Come on, you really think I'm going to laugh at you for doing it in a guard tower?"  
Carol's cheeks turned a bright pink. "No.." She said quietly, looking any where else but at the girl infront of them.  
"Well then, why couldn't you have admitted it?"  
"Cause it wasn't any o' your damn buisness, that's why!" Daryl grabbed Carol's hand and stormed off, past Faith and back toward the prison.

As they walked into the prison, everyone stopped and looked at them. Daryl ignored their stares and let go of Carol's hand. He walked up to his perch, and stayed there.  
"Nice to see you two again." Glenn grinned at Carol. She just blushed and walked into her cell. She too, stayed there. Glenn turned to Faith who had just walked in. "They did it, didn't they." He laughed quietly, the black eye a reminder not to laugh loudly when Daryl was near.  
"Oh yeah." Faith giggled, and walked into the cafeteria. If Carol wasn't going to make breakfast, she would have to.

It had been a week since that night in the guard tower, and Carol and Daryl hadn't spoken to each other since. Carol really wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to push him or make him angry at her, so she kept her distance. Faith had noticed the sudden distance between them, and finally confronted Carol about it at breakfast.  
"Why the hell aren't you two talking?" She asked as she put away the dishes.  
"I don't know." Carol sighed. "I wish I knew."  
"Well go talk to him! Go figure out why he is ignoring you! I don't want to have to lock you two up again!" Faith closed the cupboard door angrily. "You are both acting like children. Just be grown up already and talk!"  
Carol sighed as Faith went off on her. She knew it was stupid to ignore each other. "I was going to after we finished the dishes."  
"Well go! Right now!" Faith pointed to the door. She watched as Carol left, shaking her head. "Just like children."

Daryl stood on the overturned truck. He was on watch for the morning, and was thankful to be out of the prison. He turned his head as he heard the footsteps across the grass. Daryl looked back at the forest when he saw who it was.  
"Daryl." Carol called up, looking at him with sad eyes. It was time to confront him. "Why haven't you been around? Do you regret it?" She asked, a serious look on her face. When he said nothing, her eyes filled with tears. "Or do you regret us?" That had gotten Daryl's attention. No way did he regret any of the choices they made. The sadness in her eyes made his heart ache. He did it again. He had hurt her for the hundredth time.  
Daryl reached down and pulled her onto the truck. He set his gun down and looked her in the eyes. "No. I don't regret nothin'."  
"Then why have you been ignoring me?" She asked quietly.  
"I don't know. I'm a fuckin' idiot, that's why." Daryl had a very serious look on his face. "I was embarressed I guess, don't know why. I shouldn't be embarressed to be with ya. I realize that now. Whatever the others think about us, well they can just go fuck themselves for all I care." Daryl gave her the small smile.  
Carol smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. They had turned from sad tears, to happy tears. "You're mine?" She laughed.  
"Damn straight. And you're mine." Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't you forget it." He winked.  
Carol just laughed and hugged him back, burrying her face into his neck. There was something she had wanted to say for a very long time, but didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but today, she had to say it. "I love you." She whispered.  
Daryl smiled at the words, and kissed her forehead. "N' I love you."

_**A/N: Fluff. I love writing it, that's why you get a lot of it! Anyway, please R&R! Tell me what ya think and all that stuff, you know!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating the past few days! I was busy! I stayed up 24 hours for charity, in fact, haven't slept yet. Thought it was more important to write this chapter! Also, my g key is a little messed up, so if there are any g's missing, that is why! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl trudged through the thick grass in the forest. It was early morning, and no one else was awake, so he left to go hunting as usual. He scanned the trees, looking for any possible game. Nothing. Again. He growled, and kept walking, looking for any tracks. Daryl came across some deer tracks, and quickly changed his path to follow the tracks. He stopped as he heard rustling nearby. He loaded his crossbow and aimed it in the direction of the sound.  
"My god. Is that you lil brother?" Was he imagining it? Could it really be?  
"Merle?" Daryl asked, lowering his crossbow slightly.  
"Who else would it be? I sure ain't your chupacabra!" Merle laughed as he walked up to his brother.  
"I know what I saw." Daryl growled. "Where the hell have you been all this time? How did you get here?" He asked.  
"I'm hurt baby brother!" Merle put his hand on his chest. "You really thought I would be a goner?"  
"No, I just wanted to know how the hell you found your way over here."  
"Saw a prison from that hill over there. Thought I'd come stay in it for a few days." Merle smirked as he noticed Daryl looking at his hand, or what used to be his hand. "You like it? Made it myself." He smiled as he showed off the blade. "So what are YOU doin' here lil' brother? The sheriff ditch ya?"  
Daryl looked away from his brother. He didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't very well bring Merle back to the prison, but he couldn't leave his brother, not again. "No, they didn't." He muttered.  
"Oh, then what? They all dead? Good. You don't need them." Merle said.  
"No! They ain't dead!" Daryl shouted.  
"Then where are they?" Merle asked. Why was his brother so defensive over those good for nothin assholes? "Wait, are y'all at that prison?" He finally realized. They were all at the prison. This was perfect. He could go back with Daryl, give that sheriff what he deserved, and then take his brother. "Well what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Merle started walking toward the prison.  
"Shit.." Daryl muttered and went after his brother. This wouldn't be good.

Carol ran out of the prison, towards the gate. She had seen Daryl step out of the forest, and she wanted to greet him. She grabbed the keys and went to open the gate, it was then she saw. He wasn't alone. "Oh my god.." She blinked a couple times, to make sure she was seeing this correctly. Yep, it was Merle.  
"If it isn't the little housewife!" Merle smirked. "Where's your husband?"  
"He's dead." Carol looked at him, a slight pain in her eyes.  
"Ain't that a shame. What about your little girl?" He saw Carol nod. "Well that sucks don't it. Guess you're all alone now, huh?"  
"Merle!" Daryl growled. "Just shut the fuck up already." He nodded to Carol to open the gate. He walked past her, Merle close behind him. He wished he could've hugged her. He saw that everything Merle said brought back painful memories. "Now, you're gonna shut up and let me handle this." Daryl said as he entered the prison.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Rick yelled as he saw Merle come in behind Daryl.  
"Look, I met him in the forest. I can't leave him, not again." Daryl explained. "Why don't we just give him a chance? He's blood!"  
"He's your blood! He isn't ours!" Glenn joined in the conversation.  
Carol entered the prison just as the yelling broke out. She knew if they kicked Merle out, Daryl would go with him. "I think we should give him a chance to prove himself." Carol said, making everybody stop. "You all said the same thing about Faith, and you didn't know her at all. But she turned out to be good for the group. Maybe Merle will be to?" She added. She didn't want Merle there are all, but she would be willing to tolerate him for Daryl's sake. She couldn't lose anyone else.  
Rick glared at Merle for a few seconds. "Fine." He growled. "But one screw up, and you're out of here!" He stormed off, leaving just the three of them.  
Daryl turned to Merle. "Don't fuck this up Merle." He growled, and walked away, touching Carol's arm before disappearing to his perch.  
Merle looked toward Carol as she started walking away. "Hold up now girl!" He jumped infront of her, stopping her from going anywhere. "How come you did that?"  
"We need Daryl." Carol said quietly and tried to step past him, but he blocked her.  
"Have you got somethin' with my brother?" Merle asked, a smirk on his face.  
Carol stayed silent. She didn't know what would happen if she told him the truth.  
"He don't care about you, you know. He don't care about anyone in this here group." Merle said, looking down at Carol.  
Carol glared up at him. "You're wrong." She growled, and pushed past him, walking toward Daryl's perch.

"He's your brother, but he's not good for you." Carol sighed as she sat beside him on the bed. "I know, he's blood and you don't want to lose him again, but he isn't good for you or the group." Carol looked at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "He tried telling me you don't care for this group, or for me."  
"What did you say?" Daryl asked. That had gotten his attention.  
"He figured out pretty quickly that there was something between us."  
"Great. That's just what I need." Daryl muttered. He knew she was right. He wasn't good for anyone. He couldn't leave him again, but at the same time, he couldn't leave her either. When it came down to it, if he had to make a choice, he would probably choose her.  
"I told him he was wrong." She looked down.  
"Well he is wrong. You know that. Especially about not carin' about you." Daryl brought her into a hug. He hadn't been able to do that earlier, so now was his chance. "You know I care 'bout you and this group."  
"I can't lose you too." She whispered. Daryl remembered the last time she said that. She almost did lose him.  
"You won't." He whispered to her.  
She looked up at him again. "But if they kick him out, you'll go with him. He is your brother, after all."  
Daryl sighed. "I won't leave you. No matter what."  
Carol smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Promise?"  
"Promise." Daryl smiled slightly as her lips met his again.

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Anyway, I'll add another chapter tomorrow! I'm literally almost dead! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**A/N: MY GOD! Tonight's TWD was badass! Carol, you shocked me. Stonecold killer you! ;P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"This is bullshit man." Merle said through the bars.  
"Look, Rick agreed to let you stay, as long as you stay in this part of the cell block. It ain't like you gonna be locked in here twenty four seven. Only at night. Other n' that you can go wherever you want, just as long as you don't cause trouble." Daryl locked the door and took a step back. Rick had decided to keep Merle in the room where they kept most new comers. It was where Axel stayed before they could trust him, and it was where Faith would've stayed had it not been for Carol. "Don't fuck up your chance Merle." Daryl said, and turned away. After a long day, he needed rest. He walked past Carol's cell to see Faith completely passed out on Carol's bed. He shook his head, and saw Carol walked toward her cell. He looked at her, and stood there.  
"What?" Carol asked, and looked in her cell. "Again?" She sighed as she saw Faith asleep. "This is the third night in a row.."  
Daryl looked at Carol, and then at Faith. "Third night?" He asked. He sensed that Faith was doing that on purpose.  
"Yes. I don't really like the top bunk, but I guess I have no choice." Carol sighed and started to walk in the cell, but Daryl grabbed her arm.  
"Well, you don't technically have to.." He murmered, looking toward his perch.  
Carol looked at him, a small smile forming. "Are you saying you want me with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, only if ya want to." Daryl said. He didn't know why he acted to shy around her.  
"Alright. I'll go with you for tonight." She smiled and went inside the cell to get an extra pillow.  
"Or you could just stay?" Daryl said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.  
"You want me to stay with you every night?" Carol asked him. She had wanted to for a while, but she didn't think he'd be comfortable with it.  
Daryl nodded, looking away. Carol held back a giggle and walked toward him. "Of course I will." She smiled.  
Daryl smiled and met her eyes again. He put his arm around her and walked toward his perch.  
Merle shook his head as he watched his brother walk away with that woman. "They've made you soft little brother." He sighed. "A damn shame."

Carol set her pillow down next to Daryl's, and laid down beside him. "You really want me here every night?" She asked, looking at him with soft eyes.  
"Yeah.. I really do." Daryl said with a small smile.  
"Good." Carol smiled and kissed him softly. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her there. The two of them stayed like that for a long while. Finally, they had to break apart. "We should get some sleep." Carol said, though she didn't want to after that.  
"If there weren't people around us we wouldn't have to." Daryl murmered quietly, making Carol giggle. "Like you weren't thinkin' it." He nudged her, a small smirk on his face.  
"Guilty." Carol giggled again, and snuggled up to Daryl. "Goodnight Daryl."  
"Night." He whispered, and put his arm protectively around her.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Glenn yelled up at the guard tower. He, Merle and Maggie stood there, waiting. It had been about a week since Merle arrived, and after a few rough days, he finally became a good guy, sort of. He had finally accepted the fact that Daryl was one of them, and that he and Carol were together.  
Daryl stepped out of the tower and onto the perch. "Why don't you just shut the hell up?!" He yelled down at them. He could see their smirk's from here. It was true what they said, karma was a bitch.  
They all just laughed as he cursed at them. "Come on, we got work to do!" Glenn finally said after the laughing stopped.  
Carol stepped out of the tower and stood beside Daryl, fixing her sleeve. She had to hurry to get dressed when Glenn yelled at them. "Come on Daryl, no use fighting with them." She tugged at his arm and started for the stairs.

Faith giggled as they walked in. She heard the yelling from inside the prison, and it was quite amusing. "Fun while it lasted?" She called out to the two of them. Faith laughed as she earned a glare from Daryl. "I bet they couldn't keep their hands off each other for one day." Faith smirked as Merle stood beside her.  
"You got that right." Merle smirked as his brother walked away.

"Rick, we're going to have to make another run. Judith is running out of milk." Carol said to the leader as she held the baby.  
"Fine. We'll go tomorrow." Rick said, and started to walk away, but stopped. "I'm going to bring Daryl with me."  
"Just the two of you? That's suicide Rick." Carol looked at him and shook her head. "No, I'll go too. Faith has been wanting to go on a run for a while, we could bring her to."  
"You sure you want to do that?" Rick asked, looking back at her.  
"Positive. I'm not useless anymore." Carol stated.  
"I know your not. Alright. Tomorrow, the four of us will go." Rick walked off. Carol nodded and turned to go to Daryl's, their, perch. She found Beth and handed Judith over. She headed up the steps to see Daryl lying down, his hands underneath his head.  
"Tomorrow, Rick, Faith, you and I are going on a run to get Judith some more milk. She's almost out."  
"You?" Daryl sat up. "I don't know if I like that."  
"Why not? I'm not weak anymore Daryl, I know how to kill a walker, I can defend myself." Carol said sternly, her eyes narrowing.  
"I know you're not Carol. You're the strongest woman I know. But I don't like the possibility of you gettin' hurt or worse." He stood up and walked over to her. "I don't wanna lose ya."  
Carol pecked his lips softly and looked up at him. "You won't. I can do this. You wait and see."

_**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**A/N: Hey there! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter here!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol grabbed her knife, ready to make a run for the store. Rick had just parked the car, and they were all ready to get out. There were a few walkers around, nothing they couldn't handle. She looked to Rick, waiting for the signal. A few seconds later, everyone jumped out of the car, and headed to the store. Carol and Faith watched for any walkers as Rick and Daryl opened the door. "Only get what we need, then meet back here. Daryl and I will search for any weapons, you and Faith look for the formula and anything else useful." Rick instructed.  
"Got it." Carol nodded, and looked at Daryl. She smiled at him, showing him she wasn't afraid, and that she would be just fine. "Come on." Carol said the Faith, and the two of them headed to the other end of the store.  
"Clear." Faith said as she searched down the isles.  
"Alright. Stick together. The formula is over here, I saw the sign." Carol motioned Faith to follow. They headed down the isle, their weapon's at hand. Carol saw a deserted basket at the end of the isle. She quickly grabbed it, and walked back to the formula. She put 4 cans in the basket, and looked around. "You should grab those diapers too." She said, pointing to the package.  
"Gotcha." Faith nodded and placed the package in the basket. "Anything else?"  
"Not from here." Carol walked away. "We can try to find some powdered eggs?" Carol suggested, looking down each isle. "Here." She grabbed a few boxes and placed them in the basket. "We better go find the guys." Carol looked at Faith, who seemed to be white as a ghost. Nothing scared Faith. Seeing her this way, definately made Carol fear for her life. She reluctantly turned around, only to find herself at gunpoint by a strange man. He had an eye patch, suggesting something happened to his eye. Carol dropped the basket, and tried to run, but was grabbed. She tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth. She looked at Faith, and silently told her to run.  
Faith had tears in her eyes, but she ran, as fast as she could.  
"What do we do about the blonde one?" Another man asked.  
"Let her go." The man who held onto Carol said. If Faith could be safe, that was all she cared about. Seconds later, she felt something hit the back of her head, and she blacked out.

Faith just ran. As fast as her legs could carry her. She had no idea where Daryl and Rick were, and at this moment, she didn't want to stick around to find out. She didn't know what these men would do to Carol, where they would take her. Her first thought was to run back outside, to the car. A few walkers blocked her path, costing her precious time that could be used to tell the others and save Carol. Finally, she made it to the car, where Daryl and Rick stood, patiently waiting. "Finally, we've been waitin' for-" Daryl stopped as he looked up, and so no sign of Carol. "Where is she?" He asked, standing up straight. The whole time he was thinking 'please don't be bit, please don't be bit'. What he got for an answer, was much worse.  
"I-I don't know! We were getting supplies and then a couple of men held us at gunpoint. The one, he must've been the leader, grabbed her. Carol wanted me to run, I could tell by the way she looked at me. So that's what I did! I just ran. I wanted to find you sooner, but walker's blocked my path. I have no idea what they did with her!" Faith cried out. She was very worried for Carol right now, and slightly worried for herself. When it came to Carol and danger, Daryl turned into the angry, violent redneck that he used to be.  
Daryl tried to take in the information he was given. He started pacing, his hands on his head. "No, no, no!" He stopped. "I'm goin' back in there!" He grabbed his crossbow and headed for the doors. Rick and Faith followed behind him. He furiously kicked open the doors and headed to where Carol and Faith were sent. He searched every inch of that side, but found no trace of her. Only the basket containing the formula. "Why did she have to come? I knew this was a bad idea!" Daryl scolded himself. He failed, again.  
"Look, Daryl. There is no time to get angry at yourself. We have to get back to the prison, explain to everyone, and then get back out there and search for her." Rick stated, and started heading back to the front doors. Daryl was pissed. He reluctantly followed, hoping and praying that she was alright.

Carol woke up tied to a chair in a large room. She looked around. Where was she? She struggled, trying to free herself. She froze as the door opened. "Well, look like our guest is awake." He smiled and sat down in the chair across from her. "First off, welcome to Woodbury. I'm the leader of this small town. You can call me The Governor."  
Carol narrowed her eyes at the man. "What do you want with me?"  
"Right to buisness are we?" He laughed and leaned back in the chair. "I saw you people enter the store just as we arrived. Which makes me believe you have others. I would like to know where they are. Where are you staying?"  
"I'm not telling you anything." Carol growled. She didn't care what he did, she wouldn't say anything.  
"I only would like to invite to our town. You could join us. You'd be safe here." Something about the way he said it made Carol believe it was all bull.  
Carol remained silent, and just glared at him. "Not gonna talk huh?" He sighed. "We could've done this the easy way, but I see that isn't an option anymore." The man stood up, and walked over to her. Carol didn't move a muscle, she didn't flinch, she didn't do anything. "A shame, really. Last chance, how many are in your group?" Silence followed. Moments later, she was struck across the face. Her cheek stung from his hand, and her eyes watered from the pain. "How many in your group?" He raised his voice. No amount of abuse would make her give away the only people she cared about. He struck her again, with much more force. The side of her face was red from his hand. "I'm not going to ask you again." He said in her ear.  
Carol looked at him, pure hatred in her eyes. "Go to hell."  
The man raised his hand to strike her again when there was a knock at the door. He smacked her across the face, and then headed for the door. "What?"  
"Andrea was looking for you." Carol raised her head at the name. Andrea? Surely it wasn't their Andrea, was it?  
"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." He closed the door, and looked back at Carol. "I'll be back to deal with you later." He said, and walked out the door.

_**A/N: Oh no! Trust me, this chapter was indeed painful to write! So sad! No Caryl loving in this chapter! I had to bring in The Governor, wanted to make things interesting, you know? Anyway, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**A/N: I couldn't help myself! I needed to write more! Hope you enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Where's Carol?" Beth asked as only three walked through the door. Daryl couldn't say anything. So it was Faith who had to explain to the group what happened.  
"Carol was taken. Some guy with an eye patch held me and Carol at gunpoint. Carol wanted me to run, so I don't really know where she is, if she's alright. I don't know." Faith looked down. She hated herself for running, but she knew it was what Carol wanted.  
"You say a man with an eye patch?" Merle spoke up from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to him. Faith nodded slowly. "I may know where she is. Passed by a town a while back, named Woodbury. They took me in for a bit, but I decided to leave after a few days. The man you described calls himself The Governor."  
"Where is this Woodbury?" Daryl asked. He was ready to kill anyone who touched her.  
"Alright. We have to plan this. We obviously can't just go up to Woodbury, this Governor seems like a violent guy, and must have a lot of guards there. We'll have to sneak in during the night. It's our only safe bet." Rick said to the entire group.  
"You expect me to leave Carol there all day gettin' god knows what done to her? You want me to stay here and let him do whatever he wants to her?" Daryl shouted, his hands balled into fists. He was furious with everyone at this point. He just wanted to get Carol back. It was at a time like this where he wished she was safely in his arms. He was ashamed in himself for being embarressed to be near her around everyone else. If he could have her back right now, he wouldn't care who saw them together.  
"Daryl, in order to ensure she get's out safely, we have to go at night. Otherwise we'll risk getting everyone hurt, I can't allow that." Rick looked at the furious redneck.  
"The hell with all y'all." Daryl stormed out of the prison. It hurt him more knowing that Rick was right. But he couldn't stand to be with them right now, he needed some air.

Carol could feel her face stinging with pain. She had just gotten through another rough beating with the man who called himself The Governor. She could feel a mix of blood and tears rolling down her face. It was getting dark out, and she wished she could be with Daryl. She missed him more than ever. She found herself remembering all the special moments they have shared, it helped ease the pain. She opened her eyes as the door swung open. Two men grabbed her and dragged her out the door, out into the town.  
Carol didn't fight. It wouldn't do her any good. A few minutes later she found herself in an appartment. They shut the door after throwing her onto the floor. "So nice of you to join me." Her head turned to the large leather chair. He stood up and walked over to her. "Since physical abuse didn't work, we might have to try a different tactic." The Governor smirked as he looked down at her.  
"Do what you want. I'm not talking." Carol looked away from him. This was the last thing she wanted, but if it meant protecting her loved one's, she'd do it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bedroom, but was stopped by a loud voice.  
"Phillip?!" Carol knew that voice. She turned to see that very same blonde who saved her from the walkers back on Hershel's farm. She saw Andrea look at her, and shock completely took over. "Carol?! Phillip what are you doing, she's my friend!" Andrea stormed over to him. He threw Carol against the wall and turned to Andrea.  
"She's holding out on important information that we need."  
"So beating her senseless is the way to get it?" Andrea shouted. They all stopped when they heard gunshots outside. The Governor and Andrea both rushed to the windows. The Governor ran out the door, and Andrea just stood there. Outside, all hell had broke loose.

"Where the fuck is The Governor?!" Daryl held his crossbow to the man's head.  
"I-In his ap-appartment!" The man stuttered, and Daryl pressed the bow to his head.  
"Where is it?!" He shouted.  
"U-Up T-There!" The man pointed, and Daryl dropped him. He sprinted towards the building, and paid no attention to the familiar blonde who walked past him. He kicked down the door and saw her lying on the floor, unconcious. He rushed to her side, and looked at her. There were bruises all over her face. Her lip was bleeding, and she had many cuts on her cheeks.  
"That fuckin' asshole." Daryl growled. There was no time to be pissed, he had to get Carol out of there, and fast. He picked her up, and went as fast as he could out of the building.

Carol woke up to a familiar sight. She was back at the prison. She could see the cement walls, the barred doors. It was such a welcomed sight. She didn't know when she passed out, or how long she had been passed out. She moved her head to see Daryl, his head down, sitting next to her. She smiled and moved her hand, placing it on his arm.  
Daryl looked up to the sudden touch. She was awake. "Hey, you're up." He said quietly. He wished he could scoop her up and hold her.  
"Yeah. I'm glad you came.." She smiled, and moved herself to face him.  
"I wanted to find you right away, but they told me we had to wait until it was dark. I was worried sick about ya. I didn't even want to think about the things he was doin' to you." Daryl looked at the bruises on her face.  
"I honestly didn't care what he would do to me, as long as you and the others were safe." Carol said quietly.  
"Well I do care. If I knew where he was, I would've killed him the second I laid eyes on him. But we had to get out of there fast." Daryl moved to sit on the bed beside her. He placed his hand overtop of hers. "I really thought I lost ya."  
"But you didn't. Told you I was strong." Carol smiled and pulled him down beside her. She sighed contently as he slid his arms around her waist. All she wanted was to be in his arms again. She wanted to stay right here, for as long as possible.  
Daryl tightened his hold around her. He didn't want to lose her, or come close to it ever again. He needed to hold her for him to know that she was there, alive and safe. He kissed her forehead lightly. The thought of losing her tugged at his heart. "Don't leave again.." He whispered in her ear.  
Carol closed her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't. Never again."

_**A/N: You know me. Tragedy doesn't last for long ;) Or does it? Please R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**A/N: Almost 20 chapters! And I realize now that there might have been some confusion in the last chapter. To clear it up, Andrea did NOT knock Carol unconcious. Just so you know. Don't hate her! Haha! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"We followed them. We found out where they are located."  
"Good job Martinez." The Governor smirked. "Tomorrow, they'll never know what hit them." He laughed and walked off. Soon after, Andrea ran up to him.  
"Phillip, what the hell was all that about last night?! Why were my friends here, and why were you beating Carol senseless? Getting information is not a good enough answer." Andrea crossed her arms. She was quite furious with the man.  
"You don't have to worry about it. It's all over now. We got the information we needed. They're staying at the prison."  
"Don't go starting a war, Phillip. We don't need that right now, certainly not in this world. Just let them go, they haven't done anything." Andrea pleaded.  
"They have now. They are a threat to us. If they attack again, then we're fighting back." The Governor left her, standing in the streets.

"Daryl, I don't need your help to walk. He didn't cripple me. The bruises on my face don't affect my walking in any way." Carol looked up at Daryl as he basically carried down the stairs.  
"Don't care." Daryl simply said, and kept carrying her down the stairs.  
"You two just get married?" Faith asked with a grin as they walked into the main area.  
"Haha, very funny." Carol rolled her eyes with a smile. "He refuses to put me down. I told him I don't need help to walk. But no, he still has to carry me around." She laughed.  
"It's for your own safety. I don't want you too far away from me anymore. I need to be able to protect you." Daryl said quietly. He was trying to be more open about their relationship, but it was a difficult task.  
"If you put me down right now, I'll never leave your side." Carol put on the best puppy dog face that she could. "Please Daryl?" It was possibly the cutest thing Daryl had ever heard in his life.  
"Fine." He grumbled and placed her on her feet.  
"See ya!" She laughed and ran off in the opposite direction.  
"Oh hell no!" Daryl chased after her. For a little while, he let her stay ahead, but then he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. "You're not gettin' away from me!" He smiled and they fell onto the grass.

Faith leaned against the door frame as she watched the two on the grass. They were acting like teenagers when in their first relationship. "Hey, get a room!" She called out to them, a smirk on her face. She burst out into laughter as Daryl just simply gave her the finger.  
As wonderful as the moment was, Carol couldn't help but laugh against his lips. Pretty soon, all three of them were in a laughing fit. It took quite a while for them to all calm down. "I swear, Faith is going to be the end of me." She wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Got that right." Daryl stood up. He reached his hand down to her and helped her up. "Now, don't run away again."  
"Or what?" Carol raised a brow. Daryl knew that look, and that voice all too well. It was usually followed by the two of them sneaking off to that guard tower that no one used, atleast for watch.  
"Or I'll lock you in your room and take away your phone." He nudged her playfully.  
"You can't do that!" Carol crossed her arms. Her face was in a frown, but her eyes revealed joy and laughter.  
"Watch me." Daryl stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Fine." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss.  
"We're already at it again?!" Faith shouted at them.  
"Shut up Faith!" Carol stuck her tongue out at the young girl, causing the two of them to laugh once again. Daryl was glad to see that the previous night had no affect on her. She was strong, and was still the cheerful woman he loved.

"Where's the Governor?" Andrea stopped Milton from walking any further. She crossed her arms, waiting for a response.  
"Uhm.. he's on a run." Milton was never very good at lying.  
"A run for what?" She asked. She didn't believe him one bit.  
"Supplies?" Milton suggested.  
"What kind of supplies, Milton?"  
"Uhm.. Guns.. I suppose.." He shifted his eyes. He felt very uncomfortable.  
Andrea was very ticked off, but just walked away. Hopefully, Milton was telling the truth.

"Walkers!" Carl yelled out to the group. Everyone grabbed their weapons and went outside to where Carl was. There was a very large herd of walkers headed their way. It was strange to see that many, when there were usually only 4 or 5 out there at a time.  
Faith came running outside, her pistol in her hand. "They're inside too!" She cried out.  
Daryl looked around. Not again. Thankfully, Carol came running out, the baby in her arms. "I had to get her out! I'm sorry!" She ran to Daryl's side. They couldn't just stand here, and they couldn't defeat this heard with the amount of ammo they had. "What do we do?" Carol asked.  
"Everyone, get up to the guard towers! They can't reach us in there!" Rick shouted, and everyone rushed to the guard towers. Beth had taken Judith out of Carol's arms before running to her sister and Glenn. Thankfully, their 'special' guard tower was far from the herd. So, they ran for it.  
"What do we do now?" Carol asked as Daryl slammed the door shut.  
"I don't know. If the others start shootin' em, we'll do the same." Daryl sighed and leaned against the bars. "Happiness never lasts long." He growled.  
"Well atleast everyone is safe. But now the prison is overrun with Walkers." Carol sat down on the perch next to Daryl. He looked down at her, and sat down with her. "Daryl?"  
"Hm?" Daryl looked over to her.  
"Do you think we'll make it?" She asked. Right now, she really feared for the entire group.  
"'m sure we will." He wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're all strong, we'll get through it like we have every other time."  
Carol stayed silent for a moment. She had been thinking. "Daryl, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?" He asked. He did not like this tone of voice.  
"If it ever comes down to it, and you have to make a choice to save me or yourself, you save yourself." Carol said quietly.  
Daryl looked at her in complete shock and anger. How could she suggest a think like that? He would never leave her for dead. "No. I ain't leavin' you for dead Carol. You'll be the one to make it."  
"Daryl. You can't do that." Carol sighed.  
"And why the hell not?" He raised his voice slightly.  
"Because. I don't want to have to live with that. I can't handle losing another person that I love. I don't need to feel guilty again. I blamed myself for Sophia's death, and I won't blame myself for yours. Please." Carol had tears in her eyes. It was something she had been thinking about for weeks now.  
Daryl's heart broke as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "It will never come down to that." Daryl held her as tight as he could. "And if it does, then we'll both go. Because the same goes for me. I don't think I could live a day without you nearby."  
Carol smiled through the tears and brought her lips to his. There were many reasons why she loved this man, and this was one of them. He cared for her more than anyone else before. He truely loved her.

_**A/N: Cute? I hope so. Depressing? I hope so. Annoying? I hope so. I hope you feel Angry, Happy, Sad, and just get stormed with all these feels. My main goal is to destroy you people with the feels. :P R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**A/N: Yay! 20 Chapters! And it's thanks to all of you for loving my story! Thank you so much!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Four hours. That was how long they had been in the guard towers. The walkers still roamed around the yard, and everyone was still trapped. The worst part, is it was very hot outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was beating down on all of them. No one had brought water or food, because no one had thought of it. Right now, that was something everyone was regretting.  
"Will we ever get down from here?" Carol asked. They had the guard tower wall to block the sun for now, so they had some shade. Unfortunately, it didn't help with the heat, just stopped them from being blinded.  
"Hell if I know. A herd that size, I doubt we'd be able to get through it." Daryl sighed, looking at the many walkers that had gathered. "We would need a lot of ammo to even make a dent."  
"Before, I loved this tower.. now I hate it." Carol smiled slightly at her own remark. She looked over at Daryl, who had a smirk on his face. She just laughed. "Yeah, you were thinking about it too, weren't you?"  
"What if I was?" Daryl looked at her, that smirk still on his face.  
Carol just laughed more. Atleast they were able to joke and have fun during this terrible time. Carol sighed contently. "You always known how to make me smile."  
"I know how to make ya do a lot of things." Daryl nudged her playfully.  
"Daryl!" Carol shouted with a shocked smile. She nudged him back hard, causing him to fall over. She giggled when he shot a look at her. "That's what you get."  
Daryl pushed her over and pinned her. "Yeah? Well this is what you get!" He pressed his lips against hers. It was a welcomed punishment for the both of them.

"It was pretty smart of The Governor to sick all those walkers on them hey?" One of the guys said.  
"Yeah. Those idiots at the prison will never know what hit em!" They laughed and walked off. Andrea gasped as she overheard the conversation. She couldn't believe Phillip would do such a thing. After he told her he wasn't going to do anything unless they attacked again. She had to go see them. She had to make sure they were okay. Now, all she had to do was find a way to escape without being noticed. Andrea also had to have a lot of ammo with her, if she was to help kill those walkers.

"So, do ya like the guard tower again?" Daryl asked with a smirk as he slipped his shirt back on.  
Carol just looked at him. He laughed. "That's what I thought." The both of them stopped as they heard a gunshot.  
"Do you think Rick did that?" Carol asked as they opened the door and stepped out onto the perch. Carol couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a familiar blonde in the distance. It wasn't Faith, because she was still on the guard tower on the other side. "Oh my god.." She said as the woman put down one walker after another. Soon, the others started firing from the guard towers, picking off one walker at a time.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Daryl asked, loading his crossbow. Carol nodded. "Well shit, where did she come from?"  
Carol looked back at Daryl, debating whether or not she should tell him. "Woodbury."  
Daryl stopped. "You mean to tell me that bitch has been at that hell hole all this time?!" He growled and took his frustrations out on the walkers that surrounded the tower. After about ten minutes of gunfire, every walker was dead. The two of them ran out of the guard tower, towards the others.

"Carol! Oh my gosh!" Andrea ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I had no idea you were at Woodbury, nor did I know Phillip was doing that to you. I'm glad I came when I did." She said, sadness in her voice.  
"Phillip? You mean The Governor? Wait.." Daryl came to a realization. "You mean you've been sleepin' with that asshole?" Daryl shouted to the blonde woman as she took a step back.  
"Daryl, calm down. She probably didn't know about what he was really like." Rick tried to calm him down. Daryl just crossed his arms and stood close to Carol.  
"I swear to you, I never knew any of this. I didn't know you guys were at the prison, I didn't know Carol was at Woodbury. If I did there is no way she would've had that done to her!" Andrea pleaded them to believe her. Everyone did thankfully. Rick invited her inside, and everyone followed. "So you guys really took the prison after it was overrun?" Andrea asked.  
"Yep. We did." Rick nodded.  
"Wow.. Hey, where is Lori?" She asked, looking around. She noticed quite a few were not there.  
"She didn't make it.." Carol said, looking down.  
"Shane?" Andrea looked around. Rick just shook his head. Andrea was horrified. So many were lost since she last saw them.  
"T-Dog didn't make it either." Maggie spoke up.  
"My god.." Andrea looked down. She just couldn't believe it.

After visiting with everyone and meeting the baby, it was time for her to go back to Woodbury. Something was on her mind though. So she walked over to Carol who was making dinner for the group. "Hey, Carol. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, go ahead." Carol smiled and turned her attention to Andrea.  
"Are you and Daryl...?" She raised a brow.  
"Yes." Carol simply said, a smile on her face.  
"Wow. I had no idea you two would ever get together." Andrea was sort of shocked. She thought of them as two completely different people. "Have you two.."  
"That is personal Andrea!" Carol gasped at her accusation. The fact that they had didn't make this situation any less embarressing.  
"You have!" Andrea shouted. Carol put her hands on her face. Scream it to the world why didn't she. "I would love to stay and chat, but I suppose I should really get going." Andrea smiled and hugged Carol goodbye.  
"Have a safe trip back, Andrea." Carol smiled.  
"Don't worry, I will." She smiled back, and headed out the door.  
"What was she blabbin' about in here?" Daryl walked in. He had been waiting for her to leave, but wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Frankly, her voice was quite annoying.  
"She was 'blabbing' about us, Daryl. She had the nerve to ask if we.. you know." Carol explained. She was still quite disturbed with the question.  
"Did ya tell her it was none 'a her fuckin' buisness?"  
"Not exactly in those terms.." Carol looked back at the stove. "She figured it out anyway. So it didn't matter what I told her." She sighed. "I just hope The Governor doesn't come back.."  
"If he does, I'll kill him. I'll make sure it is a slow and painful death. No one touches my girl." He wrapped his arms around her. "And no one should ever hit a woman." Daryl growled. He knew of another man who beat on women. And he was glad he was dead. Especially because the woman he beat was Carol.  
"I'm sure you will." Carol looked back at him. "He deserves it."  
Daryl was sort of shocked by her statement. She used to be against killing the living. Oddly, he liked this side of her. He kissed her lightly on the neck multiple times. "Stop it!" Carol giggled, trying to push him away. "Go on, get out of here." She shoved him out of the room. He walked away, a smirk on his face.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**A/N: Ello lovelies. If you haven't figured out, that is what I call my story fans. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol sighed as she looked over at Daryl who was asleep. She hadn't been able to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about The Governor. He knew where they were, for all she knew, he could be outside right now. She sat up. She needed to go outside. She need some air. Carol stood up, and looked down at Daryl. She knelt down beside him and kissed his forehead before walking down the steps. She would've made it outside if someone hadn't called her name.  
"Carol? What are you doing up at this hour?" A very tired Faith leaned against the doorframe, rubbing her eyes.  
"I couldn't sleep. I just need some air." Carol stepped outside. Faith wasn't going to allow her to be out there alone. Who knew what was out there. She grabbed her knife and headed outside after her.  
"I'm not letting you walk around outside, at night, alone. So I'm coming with you. We don't even have to talk if you don't want." Faith caught up to her, and slowed down to a walk.  
"You are persistant, aren't you?" Carol looked over at her. "I suppose you're right." A moment of silence fell between them. "I can't stop thinking about The Governor." Carol finally said. "I'm afraid. Afraid because he knows where we are, and could attack at any given time. Truth is, I don't feel safe here anymore. I can't say anything, because I know everyone still feels at home here, and that we can defend this place. I'm not saying we aren't strong enough, it's just, he has a lot of people in his town. There is no way we can handle all those people." She stopped and crossed her arms. "I just don't know."  
Faith nodded as Carol finished. "I know what you mean. I'm sure everyone feels scared, Carol. I know I do." She admitted. She was scared that they wouldn't make it once The Governor attacked. They couldn't stay here, but at the same time, they couldn't run.  
"Well, thank you for listening to me, Faith. We better get back inside before Daryl wakes up and goes mad." Carol gave the young girl a small smile.  
Faith chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, you go back to your boy toy." Faith lead the way back inside.

Carol quietly walked up the steps. She slowly laid back down. She jumped as she heard a voice.  
"Where were ya?" Daryl asked, looking over at her.  
"I just went for a walk outside, that's all. Don't worry, Faith was with me." Carol tried to steady her heartbeat.  
"Why were you out for a walk in the middle of the night?" He turned toward her, leaning on his arm so he could see her.  
"I had some things on my mind, that's all. But it's fine. I talked to Faith." Carol didn't really want to tell Daryl about what she thought, but at the same time, she wanted to pour her heart out to him.  
"What things?" Daryl was slightly concerned by this point.  
Carol sighed and sat up. She might as well be honest with him. "I don't feel safe here anymore."  
Daryl looked at her. She didn't feel safe? "What?"  
"I don't feel safe here. The Governor could attack us at any moment. There aren't very many of us, compared to his whole town. I fear for all our lives. I don't think we should stay here anymore. Even if this is our home, it might not be for long." Carol flopped back on the mattress. "I think we should leave. We can't stay here. But I know, we can't run either."  
Daryl was speechless. He had no idea what to say to her. Everything she said made perfect sense. She was right. With The Governor knowing where they were, he could come at any given moment. But they couldn't leave. They had to fight. "Carol.. we can't leave. We need to fight back. We're a strong bunch." Daryl sighed. "I know it might be a little scary, the thought of what could happen. But we're strong, and we've fought through worse." He brought her close to him. "Try not to worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you again."  
Carol let a tear roll down her cheek before she looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered, and snuggled up close to him.  
"I love ya too." He smiled, and closed his eyes.

Chaos. That was the only word Carol could use to describe the scene unfolding before her. Bullets were flying every where as she hid behind the guard tower. She didn't know where Daryl was. She was alone. The Governor had come, just like she predicted. And he had brought a lot of people with him. They were definately out numbered. She peered around the corner, trying to see where everyone was. She could see some of the people firing at them. She had to take a chance. Carol raised her rifle, and aimed. She was shocked when she saw the person fall. She actually did. She actually killed a human being. Quickly, she ducked back behind the guard tower. She could hear the shouts of everyone in the distance. She aimed again, and they went down. No one seemed to notice her, so it was easy for her to aim and kill. Carol took aim once again, but this time, it didn't go so well. She cried out in pain as a bullet hit her right in the arm she held the gun in. She dropped it instantly, and ducked back behind the tower, but not before another bullet hit her leg. Blood trickled down her arm and her leg. They had spotted her, and now, she was trapped. She only hoped that someone would find her, someone that was on her side. Her breathing was heavy as the pain got more intense every second. She prayed for the first time in a long time, for Daryl to find her.

Daryl fired his crossbow, sending a young man to his death. He felt terrible because Carol knew exactly this would happen. The only thing that was different was they were doing pretty good. No one had gotten shot, atleast, not to his knowledge. It seemed that The Governor's army was slowly fading, and only about ten people remained. And that was including The Governor. Daryl wanted to find him in this mess and kill him. Just as he thought about it, he spotted him at a truck. Perfect. The dumbass wasn't even looking. But Daryl couldn't, they would have to make sure everyone else was dead before he even thought about it. He saw Rick near him, shooting rapidly at them. Daryl took out his pistol and started shooting as well. Soon, two more fell. They were down to eight. They could win this.

Carol didn't know what to do. She was in a whole lot of pain, and everyone was too wrapped up in the war to even try to find her. There was blood all down her arm and her leg, and it wasn't stopping. The bullet hadn't gone through, it was just lodged deep in her arm. The other bullet in her leg was the same. She couldn't just sit here, she needed to do something. With shaky hands, she grabbed the gun, and struggled to aim. She pulled the trigger, and a man fell. Carol could only see about four- three people now. They had two more to kill before it was just The Governor. Carol figured the only reason they had done so well is because they had a lot of places to hide behind, unlike the others out in the open. Carol dropped the gun, and collapsed. The pain was just too much to handle.

"That fucker is mine." Daryl growled to Rick as they saw The Governor walking toward them. No one shot at him. They wanted to do this right. Rick wasn't going to argue, not this time. He stepped back, leaving Daryl and The Governor.  
"So here we are." He smirked. "You are quite a good shot."  
"You best shut the fuck up. What do you think gives you the right to beat a woman?" Daryl pointed the crossbow at his face, his hand was on the trigger, ready to pull it at any moment.  
"Got to get the information some how. I have to admit, she is pretty strong for a tiny thing like that. Quite admirable really. Wouldn't mind having her around. She also isn't bad to look at." Daryl was really wanting to pull that trigger. "Does that touch a nerve?"  
"Why would you want her? You're already fuckin' with Andrea." Daryl growled, glaring at the man infront of him.  
"So you know about that? I'm not sure I can trust her. Carol, however, seems quite loyal. She wouldn't give you guys up no matter what I did. I could threaten to kill her, and she still wouldn't budge." The Governor smirked. The fact that this man was getting so worked up over his talk about Carol, just made it all the more worth it.  
"She wouldn't be loyal to a prick like you." Daryl said, pressing the arrow against the mans forehead.  
"Not that it matters. She's probably bleeding to death as we speak. After all, I shot her twice." He smirked.  
That was it. Daryl pulled the trigger before he knew it. He jumped back as The Governor fell, the arrow stuck in his head. What he said just started to sink in. Shot her. Twice. "Oh god.." He dropped the crossbow. He had to find her, and fast. Rick ran up to him as he dropped the crossbow.  
"What is it?" He asked, looking down at The Governor's body.  
"That fucker shot Carol. She could be dead for all I know!" Daryl shouted and paced back and forth. No time for panic, he had to find her. He ran off to look for her.

Daryl was horrified when he finally found her. There was blood on her arm and her leg, and on the ground. She was lying there, unconcious or possibly dead. As he got closer, he saw she was still breathing. "Thank god." He whispered and knelt beside her. He gently picked her up, she had to get these bullets out of her and fast before she got an infection. He went as fast as he could back into the prison. Hershel was there to greet him.  
"Bring her in here!" Hershel motioned for Daryl to follow him to the other room. Daryl basically ran there, and placed Carol down on the table. He bit his fingernail's as Hershel examined her wounds. He looked up at Daryl, and he could see something was wrong. "Daryl, the bullet's are lodged far into her. I'll have to do surgery to remove them. Now that wouldn't be a problem, if we had the proper supplies." Hershel could tell Daryl was getting more and more worried.  
"So what does that mean?" Daryl asked, biting his lip.  
Hershel sighed. "She may not make it through the surgery."

_**A/N: OH SHIT! Yep, is that anger feeling there now? ;) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**A/N: Who hates me? Haha! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl couldn't stand to see Carol in so much pain. He agreed to have Hershel to do the surgery, and she had woken up up half way through. She had screamed a few times, and each time, it tore a part of his heart out. After a couple minutes of screaming, she stopped. She simply closed her eyes and stopped moving, but he could see tears pouring down her face. He could tell she knew that she had to stay still. He just hoped she survived. The worst part was, Hershel hadn't even gotten the first bullet out yet. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to comfort her somehow. He walked over and stood by her side. He held her hand and he felt her squeeze it very hard. It was at a time like this where he wished it was him instead.

After another 2 hours, Hershel finally got both bullets out. Carol had passed out long before that. At first Daryl thought she died, but Hershel explained it was just the shock that made her pass out. Now, they would just have to wait and see. Once she was all stitched up, Daryl took her to their perch where he could keep a close eye on her. He gently laid her on the bed, and put his poncho over her. Daryl sat there, just watching her. Whenever someone tried to see her, he would tell them to get lost. He looked at her with sad eyes, he hoped that she would wake up soon.

"Daryl?" Faith walked up the steps. She saw Daryl just staring at Carol. Faith could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Go away." Daryl growled, not taking his eyes off her.  
"Daryl, I brought you some dinner. You must be starving." That made Daryl stop. He remembered another time someone said that to him. Back when Andrea shot him and he was forced to stay in bed. Carol had brought him dinner, and told him what a wonderful guy he really was. Back then Daryl rejected her. But no matter what, she still stuck around.  
"Just put it there." Daryl motioned to an empty chair beside him. Faith just set the plate down.  
"She'll wake up, don't worry Daryl. She's strong." Faith smiled and left him alone. Daryl Dixon wasn't one to cry, but he found his eyes watering as he stared at Carol. What if she didn't wake up? What if she was gone forever? What if she came back as one of those things? He would have to kill her. He couldn't handle that.  
"Carol.. just wake up damnit." Daryl knelt down beside her, grabbing her hand. "I need you."

Daryl settled into bed beside her. It was the middle of the night, and Daryl had to finally call it quits and get some rest. He didn't want to, but he needed to sleep. He brought her into his arms, and just held her. "Please.. Wake up." Daryl whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes.  
"Okay.." Daryl's eyes opened instantly. He saw Carol looking at him with half open eyes.  
"Carol?" That was all he could say. He was speechless once again. He was so overcome with happiness that he could not speak.  
"That's my name." Carol smiled weakly. She was still in a lot of pain, but the sight of Daryl made her forget most of it.  
"Oh thank god." Daryl brought her as close as he could, hugging her very tightly. Carol wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I lost ya." He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"Well, you didn't. It will take a lot more than that to keep me away from you." Carol whispered back. Daryl loosened his grip around her and brought her so she was facing him.  
"I did it. I killed that no good son of a bitch." Daryl told her. "He was the one who shot you. He was the one who almost made me lose you. As soon as he told me that, I pulled the trigger and he was dead."  
"Good for you. You got your wish." Carol sighed. She winced as the pain ran through her side.  
"I went lookin' for ya right after. He told me you were probably dead. Faith was right, you are strong." Daryl smiled.  
"I'm only strong because of you, Daryl." Carol smiled. "If it w-" She was cut off when Daryl crashed his lips against hers. He missed her so much, he had to show her that he did. She accepted the kiss and wrapped both arms around him, she didn't care about the pain in sent through her, anything was worth this.

"You're awake!" Faith smiled and gave Carol a hug. "You should've seen how worried Daryl was. He never left your side all day yesterday." She looked over at Daryl.  
"I'm glad he didn't." Carol smiled and looked back at Daryl as well. Just as she looked back, Rick and the others walked in the room.  
"Thank goodness." Rick walked up and hugged Carol.  
"Carol!" Beth yelled excitedly and ran up to her, giving her a hug as well. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried." She looked at Carol, a big smile on her face.  
"It will take more than that for you all to get rid of me." Carol winked.  
"Well shit, she made it. You're one strong gal." Merle walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lil' brother was cryin' he was so worried." Everyone looked at Daryl, and he just turned away in embarressment. "That's right baby brother, I saw ya wipin' them tears away."  
Carol giggled and walked up to Daryl. She kissed him right infront of everyone. She smiled against his lips as she heard everyone cheer. Daryl, however, was quite embarressed, but he still wrapped his arms around her. He told himself, no matter how embarressed he was, he would show affection to her in public. It was a promise he made after she was taken. And it was a promise he intended to keep.

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Hehe! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and kind words! Really makes me feel good about writing!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

It had been about a week since The Governor attacked the prison. Everything was back to normal. It was real peaceful. Of course, in the apocalypse, peaceful doesn't last for long. Whether it have to do with the walkers, or members within the group. In this case, it was the group.

"I don't know if we can trust her. She was with The Governor, she might have changed." Maggie spoke. The group was discussing whether or not to let Andrea re-join or to leave her. "She could turn on us."  
"She's got a point. I don't trust 'er." Daryl narrowed his eyes.  
"How can you say that? Andrea was with our group from the beginning. We can trust her. She saved us many times. You can't just throw her out. She's one of us." Carol looked around at the group. Why were they even discussing this? Andrea was family.  
"Carol, we don't know if she's changed." Rick tried to calm the woman down.  
"If she had changed, then why would she come and kill all those walkers in the prison yard? She saved all our lives. If she supported The Governor's decisions, then why rescue us? Why not leave us to die?" Carol glared at Rick. No one had a response. "That's what I thought." She crossed her arms.  
"Fine. We'll give her a chance." Rick sighed. "I'll go tell her, go back to what you were doing." Rick walked off in search of Andrea.  
Daryl turned to Carol. "How could you stand up for her? She was with that monster. She was fuckin' with that asshole." Daryl growled at her.  
"How could you just throw her out? Andrea is one of us. I trust her. She saved my life, twice." Carol started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.  
"What you mean twice?"  
"When I was in Woodbury, after he beat me senseless, I still wouldn't give. So he figured since physical abuse wouldn't work, he would go another direction." Daryl stared at her. "Yes, that's right, he was going to rape me. But Andrea walked in just before he dragged me into the room. She stopped him. Stood up for me. That's why I know I can trust her." Carol tugged her arm out of his grasp.  
"Whatever." Daryl was very angry right now. Not at Carol, but at The Governor and himself. Instead of talking about it like he should've, he just took his anger out on Carol, like he did back at Hershel's farm. He stormed off out the prison door.  
"Yeah, whatever." Carol walked off.

Whenever Carol entered a room where Daryl was, he just stormed out. Normally, she'd run after her him and apolagize for something she didn't do, but this time, she didn't. It was pointless. And frankly, she didn't want to see him either. "What is going on with you two? You've been ignoring each other ever since the meeting about Andrea." Faith walked up to Carol. Usually they couldn't keep their hands off each other, seeing them avoiding each other was strange.  
"He's being a jerk, like always." Carol sighed in frustration.  
"So I'm a jerk?" Daryl had entered the room because he forgot his crossbow, and overheard their conversation.  
"Yeah, you are." Carol glared at him when he spoke. Faith was just in total shock. It was very unusual to see them fighting.  
"Like I care." He turned to leave, but was stopped by her next comment.  
"Yeah, that's another problem. You don't care about anything but yourself." Carol was saying these things out of pure anger. Faith's eyes widened at Carol's remark.  
"Stupid bitch.." Daryl growled and stormed back out of the room. Faith was stunned. What did she just witness?  
"What?!" Faith shouted. "You two, I just don't get it! Yesterday you couldn't keep your hands off each other, and today you can't be in the same room without killing each other!"  
"It doesn't matter." Carol turned away, and walked out of the room. She was a little hurt by what he said. She thought for a moment, and realized there wouldn't be a chance she'd be sleeping near him tonight. So, she walked to their, his perch and grabbed her pillow.  
"What are you doin' here?" Daryl grumbled.  
"Just getting my pillow, have a problem with that?" Carol snatched the pillow.  
"Nah. The sooner you leave, the better." Daryl really didn't want to say that. But anger made you do things you regret. Plus, he wasn't big enough to admit he was wrong.  
"Fine." Carol walked down the steps. She walked over to the cell she used to share with Faith. She placed the pillow on the mattress and sat down. She put her face in her hands. Why did this have to happen? It must be a sign, that they really weren't right for each other.

"Oh Beth, this is really crazy. This is the second day they've avoided each other. Whenever they see each other, they either storm off, or fight. I don't get it. Last night Carol slept in my cell. To be honest, I don't think she's planning on going back to the perch anytime soon." Faith sighed. She needed someone to talk to, and the only other person who really cared for Carol was Beth.  
"Really? They seemed so happy and perfect. I hope they make up soon.." Beth looked over at Faith. She seemed to be very concerned for the two.  
"The worst part is Daryl is very stubborn. And Carol is too. I can't stand to see them saying such harsh things to one another." Faith ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want to trap them in a room again, I'd go back and one of them would be dead."  
"What do you mean again?" Beth asked.  
"Oh.. well, I may or may not have locked the both of them in a small room for a few hours until they finally admitted their love for each other." Faith innocently smiled.  
Beth just laughed. "So that's how they got together!"  
"Yep. But now, it's all in jeopardy. I don't even know what they're angry about! It seems like nothing!" Faith exclaimed.  
"Well, didn't Daryl think Andrea should be left out there by herself, while Carol wanted her to stay? Maybe it has something to do with that." Beth suggested.  
"Oh my god.. Beth you're so smart. But what the hell? If that's what the fight is about, I'm gonna kill both of them!" Faith stood up, and started pacing around the room. "For the first time in my life, I don't have a hot clue how to fix this.." She sat back down, and sighed. If she couldn't come up with something, Carol and Daryl might be finished, for good.

_**A/N: I know, I'll get so much hate. Hehe too bad! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**A/N: How many of you hated me for that last chapter? I hope everyone! Anyway, have fun reading, 24 chapters, wow!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

The group grabbed as much as they could and bolted. Another huge herd was headed their way, and they didn't have enough ammo to even make a dent. This was the third time in a month their security was breached, and now it was time to give up the prison and find some other place. They ran to the vehicles as fast as possible. Carol, Faith, and Beth hopped in one car. Glenn and Maggie took the truck. Rick, Carl, Andrea, Hershel and Merle took the biggest vehicle. Daryl, of course, went to his motorcycle. Daryl went in front, Faith following, then Glenn, and Rick. They sped down the road, leaving their home behind.

"Where are we going to go now?" Glenn asked, looking to Rick. "We can't just spend the nights on the road again, it isn't safe."  
"We'll have to drive around, try to find a house or something." Rick pulled out a map. Glenn, Daryl and Merle surrounded Rick, all of them deciding where to go. The girls just stood off to the side, watching. Most of them, anyway. Carol was a little further from them, not too far, but far enough. She was looking into the forest, her arms crossed. Faith looked back at Daryl, she could see him glancing her way every now and again. She shook her head, and walked over to Carol.  
"How are you doing?" Faith asked, placing a hand on Carol's shoulder.  
Carol looked over at Faith, and then back at the forest. "I'm fine. Really." She smiled. Faith was about to speak again, but Rick beat her to it.  
"Alright, we've decided which way we're headed. Let's go." Rick instructed, and hopped into the car. Everyone got back into the vehicles, and drove off, following Daryl once again.

Faith stopped the car as Daryl got off his motorcycle. She saw Rick and Glenn step out as well. "Another meeting." Faith looked at the two of them. Carol was looking out the window, and Beth was singing to herself. Carol appeared lost in thought. Faith decided to just stay silent, and not bother her. A couple minutes later, Daryl was back on his motorcycle, and they were back on the road. Faith looked at their surroundings. They were driving down a country road, fields all over. There didn't seem to be anymore trees. She hoped that soon, they would find some where to rest, or possibly stay.  
_"I love ya too."_ The words kept repeating in Carol's head. She was using all her strength to not cry. Had he meant it? Were they just words now? It seemed everything they had was destroyed in that one moment. She wouldn't deny it, she did miss him. Seeing him everyday just made it worse. They had to be around each other all the time. Before, the silence between them was calming and peaceful, but now, it was an uncomfortable silence, filled with anger. But she wasn't going to apolagize for something she didn't do. She was better then that now. She was hardly the woman she was a year ago. She snapped out of thought when Faith called her name.  
"Carol? Are you there?" Faith waved her hand infront of Carol's eyes.  
"Huh, what?" Carol looked around. She saw they were at a farmhouse. It was almost like they were back at Hershel's farm. It had a wonderful fenced in yard, and no walkers. Besides the aged house, this farm looked untouched.  
"We found this place. The guys are inside checking it out. They're going to tell us if it's safe or not. If it is, this is where we will stay. It looks pretty secure, as long as a huge herd doesn't pass by. Who knows, maybe this can be our new home?" Faith smiled.  
"It will feel just like home." Beth spoke up, a grin on her face.  
"Look, there they are!" Faith pointed to the guys running to the cars. She rolled down the window, and Daryl walked up to them.  
"Place is good. Park the car over there." He pointed to an empty spot in the field beside the house. Faith put the car in drive and slowly made her way to where he instructed.  
"Looks like this is our new home." Faith got out of the car. She popped the trunk, and grabbed the baby formula. Carol appeared next to her, taking the blankets they brought. The tree of them walked into the house, it was beautiful inside. It looked amazing compared to the outside. "Wow.." Faith whispered, and set the formula on the table.

"Alright, now there aren't enough rooms for everyone, so I've assigned rooms to everyone. Carl and I will be sleeping in the living room. Maggie and Glenn, you two will get the master. Hershel and Beth will get the room across the hall from Glenn and Maggie. Andrea and Faith, I hope you don't mind, but I put you two together, you'll get the room beside Hershel. Merle, you are the lucky one who gets a room to himself. You get the room on the right at the end of the hall. Daryl, you and Carol get the last room, across from Merle." Rick stated. "And Hershel, since you're the doctor, Judith will be in with you and Beth, just so you can keep an eye on her." Hershel nodded. "Good, now, go put your things in your room and meet me downstairs in ten." Rick and Carl descended down the stairs. Everyone else went to their rooms, leaving just Carol and Daryl in the hallway.  
Carol had no idea what to say. What was Rick thinking, putting them in a room together? By the look on Daryl's face, he was none too thrilled either. Saying nothing, they headed to their room. To make things worse, there was only one bed. She heard Daryl sigh in frustration and throw the pillow down. "Look, I'm not happy about this either. But there is nothing we can do. So let's try not to kill each other, okay?" Carol finally said.  
"Fine." Daryl walked past her. His arm brushed against her as he walked past. It sent shivers down Carol's spine. She watched him go with sad eyes.  
Daryl could feel Carol watching him as he left. When his arm brushed against her, it made his heart skip a beat. He missed her. There was part of him that wanted to apolagize, but the other part was still angry. With Daryl, angry usually won. So he didn't turn back, he just kept walking.

"I know it's going to be hard for you." Faith said to Carol as they washed the dishes. She felt horrible for Carol, knowing that the two were still fighting, having to share a room must suck.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Carol sighed. It was going to be very hard, but she had to be strong. Carol put the last dish away in the cupboard. It was already very late, and everyone was heading to bed. "See you in the morning." She headed for the steps, dreading going to her room.

Daryl was already in the room when she walked in. He was lying on the bed, above the covers. She saw him glance at her as she walked in. She avoided looking at him as she climbed into bed. Daryl got up after that, she thought he was leaving, but he only shut the light off. Her back was turned to him as he climbed in. Carol felt his back touch hers for a moment. She hated this so much. Normally, they would be snuggled together, not having their backs to one another. "Goodnight." She whispered very quietly. She didn't think he would hear her, she just wanted some of what they did before.  
"Night." Carol heard him say. For a moment, it made her heart beat faster. Atleast he didn't completely ignore her.  
'I love you.' Carol thought to herself, before closing her eyes.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**A/N: Usually the terrible situations end in the next chapter. Well it didn't this time, did it! Haha! Suckers! Anyway, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol woke up and tried to stretch, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes to see Daryl, his face inches from her. He was still asleep. She looked and saw that Daryl's arms were around her. They must have moved sometime in the night. Her heart was beating very fast, and she didn't know if she should move or just stay like this. Afterall, it may be the only time she'll be in his arms for a while, if not forever. She sighed, and decided to stay. Carol rested her head back on the pillow, and closed her eyes, enjoying his arms around her.  
Daryl had been awake for quite some time now. He woke up and found himself very close to Carol. He didn't know when this happened, or when his arms found their way around her. Regardless, he decided to stay there for a while. He planned on getting up before she woke up, but when he felt her move, he froze. He couldn't get up now, it would be very awkward. Then he felt her relax again. What was he going to do now? Inside, he was panicing. Reluctantly, he removed his arms from her waist, and sat up in the bed. He looked over at Carol who now had her eyes open. Daryl could feel his face growing hot. "Sorry." He muttered, and hurried out of the room.

Carol sat on the couch, the baby in her arms. She smiled down at the infant as she drank the bottle slowly. Little Judith was one of the only good things left in this world. "Is that good sweetheart?" Carol said quietly to Judith. She felt someone sit on the couch beside her, she expected it to be Faith or maybe Beth, but to her surprise, it was Daryl.  
"How is she?" Daryl said quietly. Right now, things between them were very awkward. Daryl didn't feel anger towards her anymore, now he just felt nervous and scared. He wasn't big enough to apolagize to her.  
"She's good. You want to hold her?" Carol put the now empty bottle on the coffee table. She noticed a small nod from Daryl. Carefully, she placed the young one in his arms.  
"Yeah, hey lil asskicker." Carol smiled at his words. She let out a small laugh. It wasn't until they made eye contact that she realized how close she was to him. Just like this morning, their faces were inches apart. Carol quickly stood up, straightening her shirt.  
"I better go start lunch." She said quietly, and headed off in the opposite direction. Daryl watched her leave, and then looked down at the baby.  
"I really screwed up, didn't I?" He sighed.  
"Yeah, you did." Daryl looked up as Faith stood infront of him, her arms crossed. "I doubt you even realize how much you hurt her." Faith narrowed her eyes. Daryl was about to speak, but she put her hand out. "No, you're going to listen to me. She hasn't been the same since you two fought. I can't even really talk to her anymore, she's always so distant. When she moved to my cell, I heard her crying. She denied it, but I know what I heard. When you called her a stupid bitch, she walked off, very hurt. She pretended that it didn't affect her, but it did. If you think she's okay with this, the tension between you two, she isn't, and I doubt you are either. So why don't you just man up and apolagize to her for your stupidity." She had to use all she had not to slap him across the face. She was angry at Daryl for hurting Carol the way her had. She just hoped that her little speech would make him realize. Without saying another word, she walked off, leaving a very shocked Daryl behind.

Daryl walked around outside, thinking about what Faith said. Had he really hurt her that bad? He really had screwed up. He did the one thing he vowed not to do, and that was hurt the woman he loved. He still didn't have the guts to apolagize to her.  
Daryl stopped as he spotted something in the distance. He walked towards it, wanting to know if he was correct. He knelt down by the bush. He was right. It was a bush of Cherokee Roses. He thought for a moment, then carefully picked one. He looked back at the house, and then stood up. Taking his time, he walked back to the house, the Cherokee Rose tucked in his jacket.

Daryl wasn't sure where Carol was, which right now, was a good thing. He didn't want to see her, and he didn't want her to see him. He looked through the cupboards until he found an old glass bottle. He reached up and grabbed it, and walked to the sink. He filled the bottle up, and placed the rose inside. Since he wasn't good with words, he thought he would atleast show her he wasn't angry with her. Quietly, he walked up the stairs, and into their room. He stopped as he saw Carol on the bed. Thankfully, she was asleep. She looked so tired, and sad. Carefully, he placed the bottle on the dresser beside her. He stood there for a moment, just watching her. With a sigh, he turned around, and left the room.

Carol blinked her eyes open. She only meant to close her eyes for a minute, but a minute turned into an hour. "Damn.." She sighed, and stood up. She was about to leave the room when something caught her eye. "What.." She walked over to the dresser and saw a very familiar flower in a glass bottle. She picked it up, tears forming in her eyes. "A Cherokee Rose.." She smiled, a single tear running down her cheek. He still cared. She wondered if this was his way of apolagizing. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she couldn't help feeling that it was. She also wondered what changed his mind? He was always so stubborn. It didn't matter, all that mattered was he cared. Gently, Carol placed the bottle back on the dresser, and walked out of the room.

_**A/N: Well, thought I'd put a little something cheery in it! You know! Hope you enjoyed reading that! :) Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_**A/N: Walking Dead tonight! Sadly there won't be any Carol, Daryl, or Caryl. So that is a little depressing. But hey, there is still Caryl right here! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol sat outside, along with Faith and Judith who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The sun would be setting soon, but it was so nice outside, they figured they'd enjoy it while they could. There were almost no walkers around, only a few far out into the field, outside of the fence. Maybe they could have a some what normal life here at this farm house. Carol's mind wandered back to the Cherokee Rose Daryl left for her. She smiled at the thought.  
"What are you smiling about?" Faith asked, breaking the silence.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing." Carol continued to smile.  
"Don't lie to me. I know you've got something on your mind. So spill." Faith inched closer to her. She was on the edge of her seat, waiting.  
Carol laughed. The way Faith acted sometimes, it was like a child. "Well, I woke up yesterday after I fell asleep for an hour. I meant to just close my eyes for a minute, but it turned into an hour. Anyway, when I woke up, there was a glass bottle with a Cherokee Rose in it on the dresser." Carol's eyes lit up when she spoke about the rose.  
"A Cherokee Rose? Isn't that the flower that Daryl got for you when Sophia was missing?" Faith asked, holding back a squeal.  
Carol nodded, and then Faith let out a very loud squeal of excitement. "Ow.. Calm down girly." Carol chuckled.  
"Sorry! It's just that is so cute! So are you guys back together now?"  
"No." Carol stated.  
Faith frowned at Carol's statement. "Why not?"  
"I don't know Faith. Maybe we're better off as just friends." Carol didn't believe that at all. She didn't want to be just friends, not after everything they'd been through. But she couldn't read Daryl's mind. Maybe it was what he wanted. If it was, then she would be his friend. She didn't want to lose him, so she would do whatever it took to be on good terms with him.  
Faith stayed silent for a moment, trying to wrap her head around what Carol just said. "WHAT?! You two are not just friends at all! You belong together!" She shouted.  
"If he wants to be just friends, then so be it. I don't want to lose him forever Faith. So I'll settle for just friends if need be." Carol stood up. She couldn't take more of this talk, so she just walked away, carrying little Judith with her.

Carol tried to calm Judith as she screamed. Beth had woken Carol up in the middle of the night because she couldn't quiet the infant. Carol, being experienced with this type of thing, decided to give it a shot. It had probably been ten minutes, and the baby still wasn't calming down. "Maybe you need a bottle.." Carol headed down the stairs. She opened the cupboard and grabbed the formula. She quickly made the bottle, hoping Rick or Carl wouldn't wake up. "Here you go sweety.." Carol smiled as the baby drank the bottle. Once she was finished, she put the bottle in the sink, and headed back up the stairs. She was about to knock on the door to Hershel's room, but Beth opened it. "Hey, she's quiet now." Carol carefully handed the baby over to Beth.  
"Thank you." Beth sighed in relief as she took the baby.  
"No trouble." Carol smiled and headed back to her own room.

Carol slowly opened the bedroom door, trying not to make a sound as she entered the room. She was about to slip under the covers when she noticed Daryl tossing and turning. He had a worried look on his face. Carol quickly went to his side of the bed, a knelt down. She gently shook him. "Daryl?" She whispered. When he didn't respond, she shook him a little harder. "Daryl. Daryl wake up." She spoke a little louder. She jumped back as he shot up from the bed. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating very fast. "Daryl.. Daryl look at me." She called to him softly. She didn't want to frighten him anymore than he already was.  
Daryl's breathing was very quick and heavy. He turned to her as she sat on the floor, staring up at him. "Daryl, are you alright?" He heard her say.  
"Yeah.. 'M fine." He tried to calm himself. The truth was, he wasn't fine. He just had the worst nightmare he's ever had. It seemed so real..

It was the day they had to leave the prison. The herd was coming, and they had to hurry. He was too caught up in his anger to make sure Carol was coming. He had just assumed Faith would get her out of there. So he just grabbed his things and ran to his motorcycle. When he turned around, he saw Faith running with Carol toward the vehicles. He looked away for a second, and when he turned, he saw a sight he never wanted to see. The walker grabbed Carol from behind, and sunk it's teeth into her shoulder. He heard her scream in pain. He saw the walker go down after Faith fired a shot. As fast as he could, he ran to Carol, who lay on the ground, blood dripping from the bite. He knelt down beside her, and brought her as close to him as he could.  
"Carol.." Was all he could say. There was no way they could fix this one. "Carol I'm so sorry.."  
"Shhh.." Carol put her finger on his lips. "Don't be.. You didn't know it would happen.. You couldn't control it.."  
"I could have. If I had just gotten over my anger.."  
"Don't say that, Daryl. You didn't know. It's okay. Just go on without me. You'll be fine.." Carol whispered. She wasn't going to live much longer.  
"How can you say that? I won't be able to live without you Carol.." Daryl was crying. He wasn't a man who usually cried, but this time, he was.  
"Yes you will Daryl. You'll manage without me. Besides, I'll always be with you, you know that." Her breath was fading quickly.  
"I can't lose you.." Daryl whispered.  
"And you won't. As long as you remember me, you'll never lose me. I love you Daryl. Don't ever forget that."  
"I love you too, Carol." Daryl's lips met hers, he cherished every moment of it, as it would be the last time he would be with her.  
"Stay safe.." Carol said with her last breath. Daryl closed his eyes tight as he felt her go limp. He couldn't let her be one of them, so he pulled out his pistol, and shot her.

"Daryl?" Carol waved her hand infront of his face. After he said he was fine, he just stared into space. He seemed so lost in thought. She could see his eyes watering. "Daryl, snap out of it."  
Daryl blinked a couple of times, and looked at Carol. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Carol was shocked at first, but wrapped her arms around him. Something had obviously disturbed him, and right now he needed comforting. "It's okay Daryl.. You're fine. It was just a dream." She whispered. "It's all over now."  
"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered, and hugged her tightly.  
"Don't be.." She let go, and looked at him. "Don't be sorry, Daryl." Carol wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm here Daryl. I'm here for you." She smiled.  
"I'm sorry for everything Carol."  
Carol shook her head. "You don't have to apolagize."  
"But.."  
"Shhh." Carol pressed her lips against his. It was only for a short moment, just to make him stop trying to apolagize. She knew already that he was sorry. She didn't have to hear it.  
"I love you, Carol." Daryl whispered.  
"I love you too, Daryl." Carol smiled, and brought her lips to his, only this time, it lasted a lot longer. She was very happy that her 'just friends' assumption was wrong. Faith was right, they belonged together.

_**A/N: Well, I can tell you that was hard to write without crying, but I did it. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**A/N: Well, who is happy they finally made up huh? I am! Anyway, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol opened her eyes and smiled. So it wasn't a dream, her and Daryl really were back together. She snuggled closer to him, not wanting to get up just yet. She wanted to enjoy this alone time before they had to face the group. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes again.  
Daryl was awake before Carol, but he had the same thought she did. He wanted to stay here for a little longer. He opened his eyes when he felt her arms around him. "Mornin'." He whispered to her.  
Carol opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning." She smiled and pecked his lips. "How long you been awake?"  
"I don't know, half an hour maybe. Didn't wanna get up." Daryl rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Just wanted to stay here a bit."  
"Yeah, me too." Carol sat up and stretched her arms. "But I guess we better get up." She sighed. She didn't want to, but they probably should. After all, who else was going to make breakfast?  
Daryl pulled her back down. "We don't have to if we don't wanna." He gave her a coy smile.  
Carol laughed as she laid back down. "But who will make breakfast?"  
"Let 'em figure it out. You shouldn't always have to do it." Daryl grinned and pinned her. "Besides, we've got better things to do."  
"Isn't it a little early for that?" She asked him, a smile on her face.  
"Never too early." Daryl left a trail of kisses down her neck. Right now, he was glad he locked the door earlier that morning.

"Well, glad you two finally decided to join us." Glenn smirked as Carol and Daryl walked into the living room. Glenn, Maggie, Merle and Faith were sitting on the couches, and they were all watching the two walk in.  
"Yeah, we slept in, sorry." Daryl said, hoping they would buy it.  
"I know you baby brother. Never once in your life have you slept in." Merle caught on to their lie very quick.  
"Neither do you Carol, you're always up early." Faith looked Carol, who's cheeks were turning a subtle shade of red.  
"I think they were doin' somethin' else in bed if you know what I mean." Merle, Faith, and Glenn broke out into laughter.  
"Come on guys, leave them alone." Andrea appeared in the doorway, taking a sip of her water. "If they want to be in love, let them. They shouldn't be made fun of for it. I don't see anyone making fun of you and Maggie." Andrea looked at Glenn, who immediately stopped laughing. That only caused Faith and Merle to laugh even harder.  
"You better shut the hell up before I pound your face in!" Daryl growled at Merle.  
Faith tried to stop herself from giggling, but she just couldn't. So instead, her and Merle ran outside, Daryl at their heels. Carol walked out onto the porch and watched as Daryl and Merle wrestled on the ground. She shook her head. "I swear I'm surrounded by children."  
"Yeah, but you love us." Faith appeared infront of Carol, a smile on her face. "Especially Daryl."  
"Yeah." Carol smiled.  
"So I guess you guys worked it out, I mean you had to have if you two are, you know, bow chicka bow bow!" Faith giggled.  
Carol just looked at Faith and crossed her arms. She was about to speak when Daryl grabbed her arm and ran inside the house. He ran up the stairs and into their room. He quickly locked the door. "What was all that for?" Carol asked, eyes wide.  
"He's gonna kill me if I don't lock the door." Daryl panted, and leaned against it just to make sure Merle wouldn't get in.  
"And you decided to lock me in here because?" Carol sat down on the bed.  
"I wanted some company. We'll be here a while." Daryl sat on the bed beside her. "Besides, it's too late now." Daryl stopped as he heard banging on the door.  
"You can't hide in there forever little brother!" Merle shouted at the door, and walked back down the hall.  
"Why is he going to kill you anyway?" Carol looked at Daryl, who seemed slightly scared.  
"I may or may not have punched him in the face." He sighed. "He deserved it."  
Carol couldn't help herself, she burst out into laughter. The way Daryl looked at her made it so much funnier. Soon, the both of them were lying on the bed, laughing away. After about ten minutes of continuous laughter, they finally calmed down. "Well, what are we going to do now?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.  
"I have no idea. Well, I have one but we already did that." Daryl grinned at her.  
"Daryl Dixon, don't you think about anything else?" Carol lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey, you never told me what your dream was about last night. What happened that got you so worked up?" Carol turned serious. It had been on her mind since last night, but she didn't want to bother him.  
"It was the day we left the prison. I was still angry, never even thought about checking to see if you were coming. I saw you with Faith, and thought you'd be safe. When I turned around again, a walker was sinkin' it's teeth into you. I lost ya." Daryl looked at her, sadness in his eyes.  
"Oh Daryl.." Carol wrapped her arms around him. "That won't happen, ever. I promise."  
"You can't promise that." Daryl sighed.  
"I know.. But it won't happen anytime soon. I'll be with you for a long time." Carol kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. You're here to protect me."  
Daryl nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You know.. the whole time we weren't speaking, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were a total jerk to me, but you still didn't leave my mind. I couldn't, and I never will be able to stop loving you." Carol spoke softly. She needed him to know that, so even if they ever did end their relationship, he would know she never stopped caring.  
"Truth is, I couldn't get you off my mind either. I was just too stubborn to talk to you." Daryl looked at her. "I've never been able to get you off my mind. Ever since you took that axe from me at the quarry."  
"Really?" Carol had no idea he even thought about her back then. She was too busy worrying about Sophia to really pay attention to him.  
Daryl nodded. It was true, she had always been on his mind. They were the same, they were both damaged people. They both had their scars, but they were also both survivors. "People may think we're different, but really, we are the same."  
"Yes we are." Carol smiled and gently pressed her lips against his.

_**A/N: Well this was pure fluff wasn't it? Hehe. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**A/N: I wasn't going to post anything today, but I decided I would post atleast one chapter today. :)  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Daryl, it's been two hours. I'm sure whatever anger Merle had is gone by now. Can we please leave?" Carol begged him. "I need to start making dinner. I haven't eaten all day, thanks to you!"  
"It ain't only my fault woman, you helped." Daryl stretched his arms out. "But fine. We'll leave. But if he comes after me, I'm using you as a shield." He smiled, he was obviously kidding, sort of.  
"Go right ahead." Carol stood up and opened the door. "Chicken." She quickly left the room.

"You're hidin' behind your woman now? Come on Darylina. I thought you were better 'n that!" Merle crossed his arms as he watched his brother cower behind Carol. "You're just a big ol' chicken baby brother." Merle left the room. It wasn't worth it anymore.  
"See, knew hidin' behind you would work." Daryl leaned against the counter as Carol divided the food evenly.  
"Whatever floats your boat Daryl." Carol continued to focus on dividing it as evenly as possible.  
"Hey, why does that one bowl have so little in it?" Daryl asked, slightly confused.  
"I thought I'd give the kids a little extra. So I took some from mine." Carol ignored his look of disapproval. She was always like that. Back when they were on the road, she would give Sophia most of her food, leaving little for herself. She cared about the children more than herself, and if missing a meal meant they would have food in them, so be it.  
"Carol, you always do that. I know the kids are imortant, but if you leave none for yourself, you're gonna get weak. More weak than you already are." Carol looked at him, what did he mean weak? "Look at you, you're pretty much skin and bones." He grabbed a bowl and dumped the food into hers. "Take my food. You need it more then I do right now."  
"Daryl.." She was cut off.  
"Nope. You're going to take it whether you want to or not." He grabbed some of the bowls and brought them to the others. "Now eat." Daryl said as he entered the kitchen.  
"Fine." Carol gave up. You could never really win an argument with a Dixon.

Everyone sat in the living room as Beth sang a song. Carol loved the sound of Beth's voice. It was beautiful and very calming. She sat on the floor, leaning against Daryl who had his arms draped around her waist. Her head was against his chest as she listened to Beth. She noticed Glenn and Maggie were sitting with each other in a similar way as her and Daryl.  
"Beautiful." Hershel smiled when Beth finished her song.  
"Maggie, you want to do Parting Glass?" Beth asked her older sister, hope in her eyes. When Maggie nodded, Beth started singing.  
_"Of all the money e'er I had,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm I've ever done,  
Alas it was to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all"_  
Everyone was surprised when Faith joined in. Together, the three of them sounded wonderful. Carol smiled and looked over at Rick. For the first time in a while, he was holding Judith. She really wished he would be more of a father to Judith, but she could understand how he might be saddened at the thought of it possibly being Shane's. Slowly, everyone wandered up to their rooms, until it was only her and Daryl left.  
"I never knew Faith was such a good singer." Carol looked up at him, he seemed so peaceful for the first time since she'd known him.  
"Neither did I." Daryl agreed. "We should probably head up to our room, don't you think?"  
Carol sighed. "I guess so. I don't want to move though." She laughed.  
"Come on." Daryl stood up and reached his hand down to her. "I'll help you up if you're that lazy."  
"I'm not lazy." Carol tried to look mad, but she couldn't help smiling. She grabbed his hand and he yanked her up until she crashed into him. "Oh nice move Mr. Dixon!" She punched him in the chest as she backed up.  
"It was an honest mistake." Daryl couldn't hold in his laughter. "But you gotta admit, it was pretty damn funny."  
Carol stuck her tongue out at him and headed for the stairs. "You coming or what?"  
"Yeah yeah." He answered, and followed her back to their room.

Carol just settled into bed when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and got up. When she opened the door, Beth was standing there. "Need help with the baby again?" Carol asked.  
"No." Beth shook her head. She had a worried look on her face.  
"What is it?" Carol was starting to get worried herself.  
"It's Maggie. She ran past my room and straight to the bathroom. When I got to her, she was throwing up. Do you think something is wrong with her?"  
Carol stopped for a moment. Throwing up in the middle of the night? She moved Beth aside, and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. "Maggie? Are you alright?" She asked as Maggie leaned over the toilet bowl.  
"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." It looked like she had been crying. She looked so scared right now.  
"Maggie, it doesn't look like you're fine. If you were, you wouldn't be throwing up." Carol knelt down beside the young woman. She had a strong feeling she knew what was going on.  
"I know.." Maggie's breath was very shaky.  
"Do you know why you're throwing up?"  
Maggie slowly nodded. She leaned back against the wall, and held her stomach.  
"How long have you known?" Carol asked, concerned for the girl's safety.  
"A while.. I guessed about two weeks ago.."  
"Have you told Glenn?" Carol moved Maggie's hair out of her face. When Maggie shook her head, Carol sighed. "You need to. Clean up and go tell him when you go back to bed. We'll figure things out in the morning." She stood up, and headed back to her own room. Beth was still standing at her doorway. "Don't worry Beth, she'll be fine. Go back to bed." Beth nodded, and walked back to her own room. Carol was very worried at this point. She got back into bed, and just stared up at the ceiling.  
"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, turning over to look at her. He could see something was on her mind.  
Carol sighed, and whispered. "Maggie's pregnant."

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_**A/N: Sorry there was no update yesterday! I was very tired and just couldn't bring myself to do it. I apolagize to those who were looking forward to it. Anyway, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl tried to process the information that was just given to him. Maggie was what? They really didn't need another screaming baby. "What do you mean, pregnant?"  
"Just what I said, Daryl. She's going to have a baby." Carol rolled her eyes.  
"I know but, we really don't need another baby in this group! It's hard enough taking care of lil' asskicker, but another? " Daryl shook his head. If he was upset about it, lord only knew how upset Rick would be. And Hershel, he might be pretty upset too. Hard to tell with that old man.  
"Look, I know you guys aren't going to be thrilled, but like it or not, Maggie will be having a baby, and I'm going to do whatever I can to help her, and help her stay alive. If that means getting supplies by myself, then so be it." Carol turned her back to him. She could understand why the men of the group might be a little upset, but she didn't understand why they complained and made it seem like another baby was a bad thing. Carol for one was looking forward to another little one to take care of.  
Daryl sighed as she turned away from him. He didn't want to end this conversation on a bad note. "Carol.." He peered over her shoulder to look at her face.  
Carol had her arms crossed. "What?" She asked him.  
"Yer not mad are ya?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He could see her fighting a smile. "Right?" He left a trail of kisses down her neck.  
"No, I'm not mad!" Carol let out a chuckle and pushed him away. "Just go to sleep." She rolled onto her back and looked at him.  
"I can't." Daryl said.  
"Why... Oh." She shook her head with a smile and pecked his lips. "Goodnight Daryl."  
Daryl smiled. "Goodnight Carol."

Rick rubbed his eyes as he took in the news. "You know what this is going to mean, don't you?"  
Maggie nodded. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done trying to explain to Glenn. Thankfully, he wasn't mad, he was actually glad. That made the situation a little better.  
"Look, Rick, if you don't want to, I will go out for supplies myself." Carol stood by Maggie. She was there if Maggie needed her. And she was more than willing to do her share of chores and help her along the pregnancy. Carol never had that luxury when she was with Sophia.  
"Like hell you are." Daryl crossed his arms. No way would he let her go by herself. "I'll go too when we need to."  
"Fine." Rick sighed. "Not much we can do anyway." Rick walked out the door.  
Maggie walked away towards her room, Glenn following her like a lost puppy. Beth and Hershel walked away after them. Carl was outside on watch already. That left Carol, Daryl, Faith and Andrea in the living room. She had no idea where Merle was, probably up in his room. Carol let out a breath of air and walked into the kitchen. It was time to feed Judith. She reached for the formula and put it on the counter. When she looked up, Daryl was there, standing over her. "Thank you." She said quietly.  
"For what?" Daryl asked, leaning against the counter.  
"For offering to help. With getting supplies." Carol smiled.  
"Well knowin' you, you actually would've gone by yourself. I can't risk you gettin' trapped with no one there to help you." Daryl shuddered at the thought.  
"Oh how sweet, you're worried about me." Carol laughed and kissed his cheek. "Now leave me alone, I have to make this bottle and then go feed Judith."  
"Well now that you say that, I ain't leavin'." Daryl grabbed her and held her in his arms. "Infact, I'll stay right here."  
"Daryl! Please!" Carol giggled. Daryl captured her lips with his. She gently rested her arms on his shoulders.  
"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be feeding the baby." Andrea grinned as she walked into the kitchen.  
Carol moved away from Daryl to look at Andrea. "Yeah.. I was supposed to be." She glared at Daryl. Of course she wasn't actually mad, she was probably more mad at Andrea right now than at Daryl. "So, I'm going to get to it." She quickly prepared the bottle and left the room.  
"Well, it's nice to see you actually care about someone." Andrea set her bottle of water on the counter and looked at Daryl.  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Daryl growled.  
"Nothing. It just seemed like you didn't care for anyone but yourself before. But I see you've changed, so that's good."  
"Shut up." Daryl glared at her before he left the room.

Carol had decided she needed some fresh air. So she took a walk, by herself. She had her knife with her, just in case. She took in the beautiful scenery, ignoring the walkers in the distance. They didn't even know she was there anyway. She walked by the small forest that surrounded the farm. Carol stopped when she heard the sound of twigs breaking. She gripped her knife, ready to strike.  
Carol screamed when a sword came inches from cutting her throat. The woman stopped when she realized Carol wasn't a walker. Who was this strange woman, and why was she on the farm?  
Daryl came running out as soon as she heard Carol scream. He heard that scream in his dream, and now his heart was beating fast. He hoped it wasn't what he feared. "Carol?!" He yelled out, and saw her and some girl? He raised his crossbow and stood protectively infront of Carol. "Who the hell are you?" He growled at the woman.  
Andrea came running after Daryl. She stopped as she saw who the woman was. "Michonne?"  
"Michonne?" Daryl looked over at Andrea. "Who the hell is Michonne?"  
"She took care of me during the winter."  
"That was until you chose The Governor over a friend." Michonne spoke. Her voice was very mysterious. Sort of low.  
"I didn't choose him over you, Michonne. I was tired of running. You could have stayed. But you didn't. Then you came back and attacked him." Andrea said, her voice slightly rising.  
"I exposed him for what he was."  
"Alright, can someone tell me what the hell is goin' on here?!" Daryl shouted over the two girls bickering. "She can't just stay with us. Rick needs to see her. So Andrea, go get him." Daryl glared at her until she did as he instructed. He kept his crossbow raised. He didn't trust her, not after she almost killed Carol.

Daryl sighed in frustration as he sat on the bed. Rick had let Michonne join, just because she knew Andrea? What a stupid thing to do. Merle was blood and they still had a hard time letting him join. It made no sense. He looked up as Carol walked in.  
"Hey." She said quietly, and sat down on the bed beside him. "Still upset?"  
"Yeah I'm still pissed off. Rick didn't want to let Merle in, and he's blood. But when it comes to Andrea wanting her friend to join it's all fine. Doesn't matter that we know nothing about her." Daryl growled. He really wanted to punch something.  
Carol placed her hand on Daryl's back and rubbed it. "I know. But we can't change what's already done. Just try to look past it. I don't want you to be stressed." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Daryl flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Can't help it if I am."  
Carol looked down at him with sad eyes. "If you have to, ignore her. Just look at me, I'm sure I'll make your day better." She winked at him.  
"You know, when no one's lookin', you're very flirty." Daryl smirked and grabbed her hand, bringing her down. "I like it."  
"Of course you do." She giggled and pressed her lips against his for a moment. "And you're more affectionate when no one is looking. I like it."  
"Good." Daryl brought her lips back to his, and they stayed like that for a long time. It was great when they could have time alone like this.

_**A/N: Thank you for being so patient! Hope you liked it! Please, R&R lovelies, you know the drill ;P  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! 30 whole chapters! Thank each and every one of you for being so supportive and leaving such sweet reviews! The 30 chapters is all thanks to you! Pat yourself on the back and enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol stood in the kitchen, her arms cross. Michonne had been here a little over a week now, and she was comfortable. Too comfortable. Daryl had gotten over his anger about having Michonne around just like he had with Andrea. Carol glared as she watched the group sitting in the living room.  
"Hey, something wrong Carol?" Faith asked, tapping her shoulder lightly.  
Carol turned around. She wondered how long Faith had been trying to get her attention. "No, everythings fine." Carol could hear the anger in her own voice.  
"Really? Cause it sure doesn't sound like it. What's wrong?" Faith pulled Carol over to the chairs and sat down. "Tell me all about it." She rested her head on her hands, eager to listen.  
Carol sighed and sat down. "Michonne has been here for a week. I mean, she is a nice girl I suppose, and she's good with defending the group, but-" She stopped as she saw Daryl, Michonne and Andrea walking out the door. Carol tried to stop her eyes from narrowing as she got up and peered out the window. Faith looked out the window as well, and could see Daryl showing them his motorcycle. She remembered hearing Michonne say something about motorcycles when she walked past the living room. She also saw Michonne standing a little too close to Daryl. She moved her gaze from them to Carol, and could swear she saw fire in Carol's eyes. Suddenly it all clicked in.  
"Oh! You're jealous!" Faith blurted out.  
Carol looked over at Faith. "I'm not jealous!" She glared out the window as she heard Michonne laugh.  
"Yes you are! You're jealous! Oh that is so cute!" Faith giggled. "Well, if you're afraid of her stealing Daryl away, which would never happen in a million years, you should go over there and show her he's taken!"  
"I'm not going to do that!" Carol shook her head, and looked away from the window. "That isn't my style. Daryl knows better than to flirt with some other woman. He only has eyes for me.. I hope." Carol whispered that last little bit to herself, but Faith still heard it.  
"You hope? Carol, come on. Do you even see the way Daryl looks at you? He would not go for Michonne. Ever." Faith crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, I know." Carol sighed. Her and Faith jumped as they heard the door slam from upstairs. Carol looked at Faith, and then headed for the stairs.

"Glenn?" Carol asked as she reached the top and saw Glenn sitting against the wall. "Glenn why are you sitting infront of the door?"  
"Maggie threw me out of the room. Called me an idiot. All I did was ask if she was okay and if she needed anything!" Glenn put his face in his hands and groaned.  
Carol had to laugh at this. Maggie was definately pregnant. "It's just the pregnancy Glenn. She'll be very hormonal for a long while. Better get used to it." She pat his shoulder and walked off, giggling to herself as she heard him groan again. Carol was about to walk down the stairs when she heard the three walk in the door. Right now, she didn't want to see Michonne getting to close to Daryl, so, she just kept walking down the hallway and into her room.

Daryl hadn't seen Carol since this morning. He was starting to get worried. He was also getting tired of entertaining Michonne and Andrea. Where the hell was everybody else? Why couldn't they keep the new group member entertained? "Excuse me." Daryl got up and walked out of the living room. He checked the kitchen to see if Carol was there, but he only saw Faith. "Hey, have ya seen Carol lately?" He asked.  
"Yeah, she went upstairs." Faith pointed to the stairs.  
Daryl nodded and headed for the stairs. He saw Glenn sitting in the hallway, but ignored him. He turned the opposite direction, and headed for their room. He slowly opened the door. "There you are." He closed the door and walked over to the bed. She was just sitting on the bed against the wall, looking down. "Where have you been all day? Haven't seen ya since this mornin'. Been gettin' worried." He sat infront of her. When she didn't respond, he lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Carol put on the best fake smile she could. She mentally kicked herself for getting so worked up over what was probably nothing. "Just feeling a little sick is all. Nothing major. Just a headache." The headache part was true. She had one since this morning, but chose to ignore it. "I just need a little rest."  
Daryl put his forehead against hers. "Alright. You rest all you need." He gently kissed her lips. He stood up and walked to the door. "Hey, love you."  
"Love you too." Carol smiled. That smile was real. When he left the room, she got under the covers, and closed her eyes. She really needed a rest.

Carol rubbed her eyes as she sat up. What time was it anyway? She got out of bed and headed out the door. It was definately past supper. She headed down the stairs and saw no one. Where were they? She heard laughing coming from the back yard. She looked out the window and saw everyone around a fire. She saw Faith and Beth sitting beside each other. Since Carol spent more time with Daryl, Faith and Beth had become very close. Almost like sisters. She saw Glenn sitting on the other side of the campfire away from Maggie. There was Rick and Carl with little Judith. Merle was sitting with Hershel. That left Michonne, Andrea and Daryl. Of course, Michonne was sitting beside Daryl. Her eyes flashed anger when she saw Michonne put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. That was it. Carol walked out the door, towards the campfire.  
"Nice of you to join us Carol." Rick said as he saw her heading towards them. It wasn't until she came into the light of the campfire that he saw her anger.  
Carol walked quickly towards Daryl. When he saw her, he stood up. "Hey Carol, glad to see-" He was cut off when she grabbed him and crashed her lips against his. She decided to take Faith's advice and show Michonne that Daryl was hers. She didn't care about everyone else, she only cared that Michonne saw Daryl was taken. Carol wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Woo! You go Carol!" She heard Faith yell out. She finally let go of him, and was completely breathless. She could tell Daryl was too. She lightly touched his arm and then walked away, back toward the house. She smirked when she heard footsteps following her. She knew it was Daryl.  
"Someone's gettin' lucky tonight!" Merle yelled out, and everyone burst out into laughter. But Carol just smiled more. That was her plan all along. She could be an evil genius when she wanted to be.

_**A/N: And that, my dear readers, is what we call badass Carol. Haha! I hope you enjoyed that! And I know, that was slightly out of character for Michonne because she isn't like that in the show but, I had to for the story to get somewhere! Please don't kill me! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_**A/N: Well, I see you all liked badass Carol ;) Awesome! Hope you enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"What the hell was that all about?" Daryl asked after closing the door.  
"What?" Carol asked innocently.  
"You know what. When you basically pounced on me! Why did you do that? Infront of everbody?" Daryl crossed his arns. She was up to something. He just didn't know what.  
"I didn't care about everyone else." Carol sat on the bed. "I only cared that Michonne saw."  
"Why do you care about her?" Daryl was confused.  
"Maybe I didn't like her so close to you. Maybe I didn't want some stranger moving in on you. Maybe I didn't want to lose you to the next pretty thing that walks through the door!" Tears were threatening to pour down her cheek. She was very angry that Daryl didn't notice how Michonne was acting. And she was mad at herself. For many reasons.  
Daryl just stood there, shocked. He hadn't even paid attention to Michonne. And he hadn't paid attention to how Carol was feeling, which was even worse. He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh.." He said quietly.  
"Yeah." Carol sighed. She figured Daryl would say very little, if he said anything at all.  
"Carol. You ain't gonna lose me to anyone. Besides, no offense to her but, she ain't all that good lookin'." Daryl winked and sat beside her.  
Carol smiled and wiped her eyes. "Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm not exactly into dreads."  
"Daryl!" Carol laughed and hit his shoulder. "That's not what I meant."  
"I know. And really, I'll always be with you." Daryl gave her a small smile.  
Carol smiled when Daryl wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her down with him and kissed her lightly. "So.. was Merle right?" Daryl asked, giving her a flirty smile.  
Carol giggled and whispered in his ear. "Yes he was."

"Hey love birds, Rick wants everyone downstairs! Right now!" Merle shouted at the closed door. "So hurry up and get yer clothes back on!"  
"Shut up Merle!" Daryl yelled as he pulled on his shirt. "Idiot." He muttered.  
"That's Merle for you." Carol smiled and opened the door. "Let's go see what Rick wants." She headed down the stairs, Daryl following behind her.

They all stood in the living room, waiting for Rick to speak. Daryl stood close to Carol, his arm around her waist. He knew Carol still felt a little scared about Michonne, so he would do what it took to let her know he wasn't ever going to leave her. Carol was his, and no one could ever replace her.  
"Alright. We need to make a run into the nearest town. Michonne told me there are supplies we need, but there is a catch." Rick stopped.  
"What is it?" Carol asked, getting worried.  
"It would take us a while to get there. It would probably be an overnight trip. Also, the city is crawling with walkers." Rick looked at everyone. He already knew who he wanted to take, and Carol had a strong feeling that Daryl would be one of them. "I am taking Michonne with me, since she knows the way around. I also want to take Glenn and Andrea." When Rick looked at her, she knew he was going to say Daryl. "And I need one more person. I would like to take Daryl."  
Carol closed her eyes when he said Daryl. It was bad enough that the trip was overnight, but the town was crawling with walkers. The whole thing screamed danger. "Now Carol, I know this trip is dangerous, but Daryl is a very good shot and he's very quick. We need him." Rick pleaded her.  
"Why don't you let my baby brother stay here and I'll go. Where do you think Darylina learned all his skills?" Merle spoke. "Besides, I need a change a scenery."  
Carol was hoping and praying Rick agreed to Merle's proposal. This way, Michonne would be out of the house, and Daryl would be safe in her arms, and not off in some strange town with Michonne.  
"Fine. So it's Michonne, Andrea, Glenn and Merle coming with me. We're leaving in the morning." Rick dismissed everyone, and walked off outside.  
"Merle." Carol walked after him. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Besides, why should my brother always get to be the hero?" Merle smiled and continued walking away.

"I was really scared you were going to go with them tomorrow." Carol sighed as she laid her head on his chest.  
"I didn't want to go. Glad Merle spoke up." Daryl put his arm around her. "Although I coulda done without the Darylina.."  
Carol giggled. "Well that was the price you had to pay I guess." She lifted her head a little to peck his lips. "Well, we should get some sleep. I'm just going to use you as a pillow."  
"I'm okay with that." Daryl kissed her forehead. "Night."  
"Goodnight." Carol smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.

Rick slammed the trunk of the car shut. "Alright, that's everything. We'll be back as soon as possible." He nodded to Daryl, and hopped in the drivers seat. "Take care Daryl."  
"You too. Just get what you need and get the hell out of there." Daryl took a step back and watched as they drove down the road.  
"Hey, breakfast is ready." Carol walked up to him.  
"Hm, oh, alright." Daryl walked back to the house, Carol by his side.

Daryl was lying on the couch, Carol in his arms. They were just relaxing, since they were alone. Everyone else was off doing something. Carol let out a sigh.  
"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked.  
"No. Nothing is wrong." Carol smiled and lightly pecked his lips. "Everything is just fine."  
Soon enough, their lips were locked in a fiery passion.  
"Hey Ca- Woah okay." Faith quickly turned away from them. "Carol, Beth would like your assistance with Judith." She said, her back still turned to them. The moment for them was ruined, and now she was just grossed out. Sure, when they gave each other little kisses here and there it was cute, but this was like a full on make out session. It was very awkward. "So yeah, I'll just go upstairs and wait." Faith basically bolted up the stairs.  
"Is Carol coming?" Beth asked, trying to calm the screaming baby.  
"Maybe.." Faith shook her head.  
"What?" Beth tilted her head.  
"You don't wanna know." Faith put her hands up and sat down on the bed.  
"Okay, what is it." Carol entered the room, walking over to Beth.  
"Judith won't stop crying! I just can't get her to stop!" Beth whined and handed the baby over to Carol.  
"Alright, I'll be back." Carol walked out of the room, carrying the baby down the stairs. She had to make a nice warm bottle of milk, and then she'd be out like a light.  
"She took you away for that?" Daryl entered the kitchen, shaking his head. "Man, that ain't fair. They shoulda been able to handle it."  
"I'm the only one who knows how to get a baby to calm down." Carol sighed and fed Judith the bottle. "She needs a warm bottle, and then she'll be out like a light."  
"Why don't ya just tell them that? Then they can handle it next time." Daryl filled a glass with some cold water. "Didn't their mothers ever teach em, it's rude to interrupt people." Daryl took a sip of his water.  
"I believe that only applies to speaking, Daryl." Carol shook her head, and walked out of the kitchen. She entered the room once again. "If she gets fussy later, just make a warm bottle and she should go right to sleep." Carol set little Judith in the crib and covered her up. "Is it cozy in there?" She smiled at the little baby. She was about to walk back down the stairs when Faith caught up to her.  
"Hey Carol, next time, keep the intimacy inside the bedroom." Faith quickly ran back into the room. Carol shook her head, and walked back down the stairs.

_**A/N: Hehe, that last part even had me smiling. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**A/N: I love you all. Just saying. Enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"I'm excited for another miracle in this world. Their baby will be so cute, don't you think?" Carol looked over at Daryl, a smile on her face.  
Daryl stayed silent. Honestly, he didn't think it was a good idea. "Well, I mean we have to think of the bigger picture. Havin' a baby in this world, it ain't safe. That baby might attract walkers. It's bad enough with Judith, but another baby screamin' it's head off? I don't like it. He or she could be the death of us."  
Carol was shocked. How could he say such a thing. "You can't blame a baby for something like that. What if it was me having a baby. Would you hate that child too? Would you call it the death of us?" Carol crossed her arms. Yes, she went there.  
"Well you ain't havin' a baby, are ya?" The way Daryl said it was very harsh. "And you ain't gonna have one either. So you can just forget that."  
Now Carol wasn't just angry, but she was hurt. How could he say something like that to her? She knew she wasn't going to have one, but he didn't have to say it, especially like that. She stood up, unable to speak. She was that angry. She walked away from him, and headed up the stairs. Daryl didn't do anything to chase after her, he just watched her leave. Deep down, he knew what he said was wrong on all levels. He should march up those stairs and apolagize, but he was just too stubborn. Their not fighting vow obviously did not stick. He heard someone coming down the stairs again. A few moments later, Carol appeared, and threw what little clothes he had at him. "What the hell was that for?" Daryl growled as he shoved the clothes off of him.  
"What does it look like? If this wasn't the apocalypse, you would be out that door with a suitcase. But I can't do that. So instead, you'll be sleeping down here. Have fun." Carol stormed off upstairs. Seconds later, a door slammed.  
"Shit.." Daryl sighed. He fucked up, again.

"What the hell was all that?" Faith asked, entering the living room. She heard shouting, but couldn't understand what they were saying.  
"Nothin." Daryl muttered.  
"Sure doesn't seem like nothing. What did you do this time? I swear if you hurt her again.."  
"It ain't any of yours or anyone elses buisness! So just fuck off." Daryl grabbed his clothes and threw them in the corner.  
"Fine. Be that way." Faith sighed and headed back up the stairs. Maybe she could get the information from Carol.

"Carol?" Faith lightly knocked on the door.  
"What." Faith could tell Carol had been crying. Whatever this fight what about, it must have been big.  
Faith opened the door. "Just came to talk." She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. "I heard the yelling.. You wanna tell me about it?"  
"He was just being a jerk like before. Says Maggie's baby will be the death of us. Then I asked him, what if I was having a baby, would he feel the same way? He pretty much would feel the same. That just hurt me more than anything he's ever said. So I kicked him out, sort of. I can't kick him out of the house, but I can kick him out of our room." Carol stopped herself before tears started to flow.  
"Wow.." Faith moved her bangs out of her face.  
"I.. I think.." Tears started to roll down her face as she tried to speak.  
"You think what Carol?" Faith had the slightest idea of what she was going to say. And she kept saying to herself, don't say it.  
"I think we're done this time." Carol whispered.  
Faith wanted to scream. She didn't understand them. They could be so loving, and then a minute later they basically hate each other. Maybe their past experiences had something to do with it? "Don't say that. Not yet. Maybe you two just need a little break. You've been around each other too much maybe so, just give it a little break." That was all Faith could say. She hoped and prayed, this would blow over soon.

"They're back!" Carl shouted and ran out the door. Everyone else ran outside after him. Maggie ran to Glenn. Daryl went over to his brother. Everyone seemed to make it back alright. Then, someone else stepped out of the car.  
"Who the hell's this?" Daryl asked, exmaining the man.  
"His name's Tyreese. We found him surrounded by walkers. So we rescued him and brought him back. He seems like an alright guy, good with a weapon." Rick stated.  
Daryl didn't feel right about this guy. He didn't know why, but this Tyreese gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"Who is that?" Tyreese spoke up. He pointed to someone coming out of the house. Daryl looked in the direction, and saw Carol. He looked back at Tyreese. Something about the way he watched Carol walking towards them, made him very angry.  
"Hey, oh, who is this?" Carol asked as she got closer to the group.  
"I'm Tyreese. And you are?"  
"I'm Carol." She smiled.  
"Very nice to meet you, Carol." Tyreese smiled back at her. Daryl really didn't like this. The way Tyreese looked at Carol, reminded him of how Axel used to look at her before Daryl finally set him straight.  
"It's nice to meet you to." Carol looked over at Rick. "I just finished making lunch, there is enough for everyone." Carol motioned for everyone to follow. Tyreese was the first to walk with Carol. Daryl clenched his fists, and followed as well.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. Sleeping on the couch wasn't very fun when you were used to a nice soft bed. It was also pretty cold with only a blanket to keep him warm. He missed Carol beside him. He had woken up because he heard laughing. It sounded like Carol's laugh, actually. It was coming from the kitchen. He crept closer down the hallway, and stopped just beside the doorway. He listened carefully.  
"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?" Daryl heard Tyreese say. Was he flirting with her?  
"No, but thank you very much." Carol giggled. Daryl really wished he could punch something, or better yet, someone. If he hadn't have said that stupid thing to Carol, they'd still be on good terms, and Tyreese would stay away from her.  
"You're a very sweet woman. I'm surprised you're single." She didn't tell him she was single, did she? She sure as hell wasn't single. Not exactly. Had he really screwed things up that bad that she felt they were over? He didn't want that. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted her back in his arms. He should be the one sweet talking her, not Tyreese.  
Carol didn't really know what to say. Part of her wanted to say she was single, but the other part of her wanted to tell him to get away because she was taken by the most wonderful man in the universe. "Yeah well, that's not exactly the case. It's complicated. Sort of a separation right now." She decided to say. That way, he knew she wasn't single.  
"Oh that's a shame. Who is it? I don't know who would ever fight with you." Daryl wanted to grab his hunting knife and shove it in the man's head.  
"Let's not talk about that." Carol wasn't comfortable with talking about Daryl badly.  
"Alright, well, I told Rick I'd go on watch with Andrea. I'll talk to you later." Daryl peered around the corner, hoping to see him leave. Instead, he saw Tyreese kiss Carol on the forehead and then walk out. Daryl's anger boiled over. No way was he going to stand for that. But at the same time, he couldn't let Carol know he was spying on her. Damn, this was complicated. He heard Carol get up and start walking to the doorway. He sprinted back to the living room and tried to casually sit on the couch.  
Carol walked in and saw Daryl sitting on the couch. He seemed slightly breathless. She ignored it, and walked over to him. "I'm going to do laundry. Have any clothes that need washing?"  
"Yeah, those pants over there, and here, might as well take my shirt." Carol didn't expect him to take his shirt off right there. But he did. This certainly didn't help with her conflicted feelings. She was still mad at him, but she still loved him so much. It took all of her power not to wrap her arms around him. He handed her the shirt and quickly put another one on. "Careful with that, it is my favorite shirt after all." Daryl sat back down on the couch. Carol was about to walk away when Daryl spoke up again. "So, you and Tyreese seem to be gettin' along well." The way he said Tyreese, she could've sworn she heard jealousy.  
"What's it to you?" She asked him.  
"I just don't appreciate the way he follows you around, thats all." Daryl looked away from her.  
"Why would you care? We're not exactly together anymore. You can go after Michonne now." Carol didn't mean that. Not one bit. Daryl was her man, and no one elses. But she couldn't let go of the hurt, not yet anyway.  
"Maybe I will." Daryl growled in response. He realized what he said. He didn't want to say that.  
"Then go." Carol pointed to the door.  
Daryl didn't move. He didn't want to.  
"What are you waiting for?" Carol crossed her arms.  
"I don't want to. Just leave me alone." Daryl glared at her. Damn. That's not what he wanted to say either.  
"Fine." Carol stormed off. Why didn't she just apolagize for overreacting instead of making the situation worse? She banged her head against the wall. Why was their relationship so complicated? She hoped that they would both get over it soon. She missed Daryl sleeping beside her, with his arm around her protectively. She missed everything about him. She mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot.  
"Damn it." Daryl laid on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't he just apolagize for being such a jerk? He was going to lose her for sure. Well, no way in hell that was happening. The next time he saw Tyreese near his woman, he'll wish he never came to this group.

_**A/N: Nyaha. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_**A/N: I changed this story from Romance&Friendship to Romance&Drama because, come on, this story is dramatic as all hell! Enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl wasn't sure if he wanted to go to a bonfire tonight. Rick had announced that they were having a bonfire because of Tyreese. Why did they have to celebrate him being here? Daryl didn't want him here in the first place. If it were up to him, he'd have just left him to the walkers.  
"Hey, earth to Daryl!" Faith waved a hand infront of his face. How long had she been there?  
"What?" Daryl muttered, taking a step back from the blonde.  
"You better make up with Carol fast." She crossed her arms.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Tyreese is looking to make a move. He's going to pull her away from the bonfire later tonight and he's going to put the moves on her so no one else sees." Faith told him, her arms still crossed.  
"How the hell ya know that?" Daryl asked her.  
"Because he told me. He knows I'm close with Carol, so he told me. You do realize Carol thinks you two are done for, right?" Faith questioned him.  
"She-What?" Daryl was surprised. Done, forever?  
"Yeah, You hurt her that much. So you better get her back before tonight." Faith walked away. She said what she had to.  
Daryl started to panic. His worst fear was becoming reality. He was going to lose Carol.

Daryl really wanted to talk to Carol, straighten out this mess. But he couldn't. She was busy with Maggie, talking all about pregnancy and what to expect. He would have to wait until the bonfire. It was only another hour until then. He hoped he could do it. He would have to.  
"What's the matter Darylina? You look so worried." Merle walked over to his brother.  
"I ain't worried 'bout nothin'." Daryl lied. He was more than just worried. He was terrified of losing Carol forever.  
"Sure little brother, sure." Merle put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Don't worry, you and Carol can leave the party early and go back to your place." He laughed and walked away. Daryl wished it was that simple. No one knew that they were fighting, only Faith knew. Maybe his brother had a point. He could take Carol away before Tyreese did. That might just work.

Daryl made sure that he was sitting beside Carol. He spoke to Faith earlier and told her to sit on the other side of Carol so that Tyreese couldn't. The look on Tyreese's face when he saw he couldn't sit with Carol was priceless. Daryl could see Tyreese eyeing him from the other side of the fire. He could tell Tyreese was not happy. 'Yeah, now you know how I feel asshole.' That's what Daryl was thinking. It was time to show Tyreese that Carol was taken. He put his hand overtop of Carol's and glared at Tyreese.  
Carol glanced down as Daryl's hand covered hers. She looked up at Daryl, and saw him glaring at someone. She looked in his direction, and saw he was glaring at Tyreese. So that's what this was. He was just doing this out of jealousy. That didn't make her happy. She yanked her hand away from his.  
Daryl saw Tyreese grin when Carol pulled her hand away. That made Daryl both angry and hurt. He must have really fucked up with that fight.

_"When the ground beneath you starts shaking, shaking  
And you forget the place we came from, came from  
When you're lost and looking for a way home  
Your way home to me, I'll come out and find you  
When the world around you starts moving, moving  
And you should wonder if I still love you, love you  
If you feel a darkness coming, rising inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home"  
_Beth started singing. Carol listened very closely to the lyrics. They reminded her so much of Daryl. It took a lot of strength not to start crying infront of them. She swallowed the sob that threatened to escape, and looked at Daryl. He seemed distant, like he was thinking.  
The song Beth was singing reminded him so much of Carol and their relationship. Just as he thought that, Tyreese stood up and walked over to them.  
"Hey Carol, I need to talk to you, in private." No one was paying attention to him, they were al too busy listening to Beth. The only person who took notice was Daryl. When he saw Carol stand up, his heart starting beating faster. He knew what was going to happen.  
"Like hell you do!" Daryl stood up and grabbed Carol's arm.  
"Excuse me?" Tyreese looked back.  
"Carol, I need to talk to you." Daryl looked at her, pleading for her to go with him instead.  
Carol looked between the two men. Sure, Tyreese asked first, but she'd rather go with Daryl. "Just a moment. I'll be back." She said to Tyreese, and followed Daryl inside.

"What is it?" Carol asked as she sat down on the bed.  
Daryl closed the door. He sat beside her and grabbed her hand. "Carol, look. I am really, really sorry about what I said. It was stupid of me to say that. And if you ever told me you were having a baby, I would love them. I promise you, I wouldn't be mad. Please, don't be mad at me. I don't want to lose you to Tyreese."  
Carol looked Daryl in the eyes. "Daryl, you're not going to lose me. I will never stop loving you. When I said you could go after Michonne, I really didn't mean it. I want you, and only you. I don't want Tyreese. You're the only one for me."  
Daryl was so relieved to hear that. "So, we're good now, right?"  
Carol had to laugh at his innocence. She leaned over and kissed him. "What do you think?" She whispered against his lips.  
Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and laid back on the bed. "Does this mean I can sleep in here again?" Daryl asked with a smirk.  
"Shut up Daryl." Carol shook her head. "You're ruining the moment."  
"Then I'll fix it." Daryl brought her back down and kissed her passionately. They never did end up going back to the bonfire.

_**A/N: I love happy endings. ;w; Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_**A/N: This would have been up sooner, but I had to go to my niece's first birthday party, she's adorable ;) And then I had to watch TWD so yeah. Hope you enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl had been awake for quite a while now. He just stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Carol to wake up. He didn't want to leave her side right now. Normally, he'd have gotten up and went out hunting, but not today. He felt her start to stir beside him.  
Carol groaned and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Daryl's eyes on her. "Good morning."  
"Took ya long enough to wake up. Been waitin' a while now." Daryl looked back at the ceiling.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so anxious to get rid of me." Carol sat up in the bed. The sun was already up. She saw Daryl give her a look and she laughed. "I'm kidding."  
"Yeah, I know." Daryl sat up as well. He looked over at her. "Carol?"  
"Hm?" Carol looked over at him. He had a serious look on his face.  
"I know we're probably gonna fight in the future. I just want you to know, it don't mean I want to end it. I never want to lose what we got." Daryl looked down. Sometimes he said really stupid stuff out of anger, and every time he did, he feared what he had with Carol would be gone.  
"I know, Daryl. You aren't the only one at fault when it comes to fighting. It's mine too. I can promise you, I'll never throw away what we have." She paused for a moment. "I love you too much for that."  
Daryl gave her a small smile. He was glad to hear that. "So, we gonna try our best not to fight? And if we do, try our best to make up right away?"  
Carol nodded and lightly pressed her lips against his. She loved how Daryl came off as tough, but with her he was so gentle. His arms fit perfectly around her waist. He gently laid her down on the bed. Sometimes, she didn't know what she did to deserve such a perfect man. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.  
"I love you too." Daryl said softly.

Carol walked down the stairs. As soon as she got to the bottom, Tyreese started walking toward her.  
"Hey Carol-" Tyreese was cut off.  
"Stay away from my woman." Daryl growled, and protectively put his arm around Carol's waist. "That's right. MY woman. She ain't single like you thought. So get away from her. I don't want to see you near her, ya understand?" Daryl glared hard at the man. He was glad to see Tyreese walk away.  
"You really are protective, aren't you?" Carol looked up at Daryl, a smile on her face.  
"Damn right I am, whether you like it or not."  
"Don't worry, I like it." Carol kissed him on the cheek. Both of them jumped as they heard a gunshot outside. Daryl grabbed his crossbow by the door and ran outside. Carol quickly followed after him. She stopped on the porch when she saw the walkers coming towards the house. The fence had broke. The walkers weren't something they couldn't handle. Within a few minutes, the walkers were scattered on the ground. Carol ran over to Daryl. "You alright? None of them got you right?"  
"Nah, 'M fine." Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder. Rick started for the fence, so Daryl followed. Carol walked with them. "That's strange." Daryl examined the fence. "This wasn't no walker. No, this was broken with an axe. See, the wood was chopped right here." Daryl stood up.  
"So what are you saying? Someone came here and destroyed the fence on purpose?" Rick narrowed his eyes.  
"I wouldn't make somethin' like that up." Daryl hung his crossbow over his shoulder. "I only know one person with an axe." Daryl looked back at the house.  
"Tyreese." Rick glared in the direction of the house. When they found him surrounded by walkers, he had an axe. They had questioned him about whether he was alone. He said he was.  
"But, it couldn't have been Tyreese. We just saw him inside." Carol looked at the two men.  
"Maybe he ain't alone like he said he was." Daryl started for the house.  
"Daryl" Carol grabbed his arm. "We can't jump to conclusions like this."  
"Don't mean we can't question him." Daryl continued to walk to the house, Rick and Carol following him.

"Were you really alone?" Rick asked again. When they asked Tyreese about the fence and if he had any people with him, he got real quiet. When he didn't answer, Rick raised his voice. "Were you alone?"  
"I say we throw him out on his ass right now. He's obviously got people. Bet he was plannin' to take this place." Daryl growled.  
"It's not like that!" Tyreese finally spoke. "Look, I do have other people. I wasn't planning on taking this place. I was only going to stay a few days before going back."  
"Good. Then get the fuck out." Daryl pointed to the door. "We don't need you here."  
"Daryl's right. I think it's best if you leave right now." Rick narrowed his eyes at the man. Tyreese hadn't been there long enough for Rick to really depend on him. "You have people to go to. So go."  
"Alright, I'll leave. Thank you for allowing me to stay." Tyreese stood up. He walked to the door, and grabbed his axe. He looked back at the group, and walked out the door. Rick and Daryl made sure he left. Daryl was glad that Tyreese was gone. The group didn't need him. They were perfectly fine without him.  
"That's another problem gone." Daryl whispered to Carol. "Didn't need him tryin' to steal you away from me anyway."  
"You know I wouldn't go for him. You're the only man for me." Carol smiled and headed into the kitchen.  
"She got ya on a tight enough leash brother?" Merle grinned as he stood beside Daryl.  
"Shut up Merle." Daryl shook his head and walked after Carol.

Carol rocked little Judith in her arms. It was probably three in the morning, and Carol was exhausted. She had been trying to get Judith to sleep for two hours. She tried the bottle, that didn't work. She tried everything she knew, but nothing seemed to work. "Please Judith. Go to sleep." Carol whispered.  
"Lil' asskicker still ain't sleepin'?" Daryl came up beside Carol.  
"No, I don't know what to do. I've tried everything. I'm so tired." Carol was desperate at this point.  
"Here, let me take her." Daryl took the baby from Carol's arms. "You try singin' to her?"  
"I did, but that didn't work. Maybe I'll just hum it this time." Carol sat on the couch. Daryl sat beside her. When Carol started humming, he saw Judith's eyes droop. It was working. He recognized the tune. It was the song Beth was singing at the bonfire the other night. The song that reminded him so much of Carol. Finally, after ten minutes of humming, Judith finally went to sleep. "Thank god." Carol whispered. As quiet as they could, they walked up the stairs and placed Judith in her crib. "I thought she'd never go to sleep." Carol flopped on the bed.  
"I thought you'd never come back to bed." Daryl nudged her with a smile.  
"You know, this bed has never felt so comfortable." Carol sighed and pulled the covers over her. She smiled when Daryl crawled in beside her and pulled her close.  
"You look terrible." He whispered.  
"Oh thanks." Carol chuckled. "Well, you look disgusting."  
"It works on me." Daryl kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"Yes it does." Carol pecked his lips, and laid her head on his chest. "Do me a favor. Don't wake me up early tomorrow."  
"You won't have to worry 'bout that. I'll be sleepin' pretty late too."  
"Good." Carol closed her eyes. "Goodnight Daryl."  
"'Night." Daryl kissed her forehead before closing his eyes as well.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fluff. Hehe! By the way, the song that was in the previous chapter, and that was mention in this chapter, is "The Only Promise That Remains" by Reba McEntire and Justin Timberlake. It's a really cute song. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_**A/N: Hi. Enjoy. Hehehehe.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl sprung up from the bed, his eyes wide as he looked around. He looked beside him to see Carol sleeping peacefully. Thank god. It was just a nightmare. The same one he had before. Carol got bit and he had to kill her. He gently laid back down, and put his arm around Carol. She shifted herself to face him, and half opened her eyes. "I told you not to wake me.." She groaned, and then saw the scared look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, moving closer to him.  
"Nothin'. Just a stupid nightmare." Daryl sighed.  
"Was it the same one as before?" Carol gently placed her hand on his face. When Daryl nodded, she put her face close to his. "Trust me Daryl, that won't happen. You're here to protect me." She smiled.  
"I know. But I can't help but worry 'bout ya." Daryl slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He just needed to hold her.  
"I know you do Daryl." Carol held him close. She could feel a few tears soak into shirt. Daryl wasn't one to cry. But it seemed whenever he had this nightmare, he did. It must seem so real to him. Carol hated to see him like this. "It's okay Daryl." She whispered, and lifted his head so he would look at her. "I'm here." She gently kissed his lips. "I'm here."

"Daryl, I'm going to need your help to fix the fence. Merle chopped up some wood this morning." Rick stated as Daryl entered the room.  
"You got it." Daryl nodded and followed Rick outside. Carol watched him leave, and then headed over to Faith who was sitting at the kitchen window.  
"Hey." Carol smiled as she sat down across from her.  
"Oh, hey Carol." Faith looked across the table. "How's married life?" She smirked.  
"Haha, very funny." Carol shook her head.  
"Well, you two might as well be married. Newlywed's infact. Seeing as you two spend a lot of time in the bedroom." Faith had to use all her strength not to burst out laughing when Carol turned bright red. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but she loved to embarress both Carol and Daryl.  
"We do not.." Carol avoided Faith's eyes.  
"Uhuh, sure." Faith giggled and looked out the window. "Can't blame you. He looks great shirtless."  
"What?" Carol peered out the window. Sure enough, Daryl was working on the fence with Rick. He must have taken his shirt off due to the heat. It was one of the worst days for heat in a while.  
"Sorry, I'll keep my eyes off your man." Faith laughed and walked away, leaving Carol to stare out the window.

Carol walked outside with two cold glasses of water. She headed towards Rick and Daryl. "Brought you two some water. You must be dying of thirst by now." Carol handed the glasses over. Daryl quickly chugged the water down. "Well, you could've saved some." She smiled and took the glass. "You really should take a break, it isn't good to be working non stop in heat like this. Besides, lunch is almost ready."  
"Alright. We'll go eat lunch, and then we have to get back to work." Rick stood up. "Thanks Carol." He nodded and walked back to the house. Carol smiled and then looked over at Daryl.  
"Couldn't resist taking your shirt off?" She asked.  
"It's fuckin' hot out here. I bet if you were workin' out here you'd take off your shirt too." Daryl stood up. "Then again, you can't take off your shirt out here."  
"One of the terrible things about being a woman." Carol laughed. "Well, you look pretty damn good."  
"You think so huh?" Daryl raised a brow.  
"Yeah. You've got that sweaty glow going on and I must say, it's very attractive." Carol started back for the house.  
"Really?" Daryl hopped infront of her.  
"Mhm." Carol grinned up at him.  
"Well, glad you think that. You're lookin' pretty hot yourself, and it ain't from the heat." Daryl wrapped his arms around her and gave her light kisses on her neck.  
"Daryl stop it!" Carol laughed and tried to push him away. Of course she didn't succeed. "Daryl we have to go inside!"  
"Ain't it a little early for that?" Daryl smirked.  
"Daryl!" Carol slapped his arm. "You know what I mean!"  
Daryl just laughed and let her go. "Come on. We got lunch to eat."  
"You jerk." Carol smiled and headed back to the house.

"Hey, get the fence finished?" Carol asked as Rick and Daryl entered the living room. Both of them were drenched in sweat.  
"Yeah, thank god." Daryl flopped onto the couch.  
"You need some water?" Carol stood up.  
"Better make it two glasses of water."  
Carol nodded and hurried into the kitchen. She filled up three glasses of water. She struggled to carry them, but she managed. She handed one to Rick, and the other two to Daryl. Once again, he chugged the glass of water. When he finished, she took the glasses and brought them back to the kitchen. He had followed her. "You better take a shower and cool off."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Wanna join me?" Daryl raised a brow.  
"Daryl!" Carol slapped his arm again. She shook her head as he laughed and walked away. "I swear, sometimes he's like a child!"

Carol entered the room just as Daryl put his shirt on. "Hey, give me your other clothes. I'm going to wash them." Carol leaned against the door frame.  
Daryl grabbed his clothes and walked over to her. "There." He handed her the pile. She placed them in the basket and looked up at him. Just as her eyes met his, he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. Taken by surprise, Carol dropped the basket of clothes onto the floor. Her arms quickly found there way around him. Daryl closed the door and pushed her against it. After a minute, the two of them were breathless.  
"What was that for?" Carol asked between breaths.  
"You didn't join me in the shower. So I had to do this instead." Daryl grinned. "Don't act like you didn't like it."  
"I never said I didn't." Carol smirked. "I guess Faith was right.."  
"'Bout what?" Daryl asked.  
"About us spending a lot of time in the bedroom." Carol replied, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
"Ain't any a her buisness what we do or when we do it." Daryl still had her pinned against the door. "'Sides, we can do whatever the hell we want."  
"I suppose. Anyway, could you let me go? The clothes need washing now."  
"I could, or I could do this." He pressed his lips to hers again. After a few moments, Carol finally pushed him away.  
"They'll never get done if I don't start them right now. I'm sure you can wait." She straightened her shirt and picked up the basket.  
"I'm always waitin' babe." Daryl winked, and took a step back so she could leave.

_**A/N: Girly giggles at the ending part. ;) R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the super fluffy chapter. ;) Enjoy this one!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Come on." Daryl took her hand as they walked away from the house.  
"Daryl, we really shouldn't go too far from the house." Carol was a little nervous. She had no idea where Daryl was taking her. He was out hunting, came back with some squirrels, and then grabbed her and ran out the door.  
"It'll be fine. 'Sides, if anythin' happens, I'll protect ya." Daryl smiled and continued walking toward the forest. He he let go of her hand and hopped the fence. "Come on, you'll be alright."  
Carol looked back at the house, and then hopped the fence. Daryl took her hand, and lead her into the forest.

"We're almost there." Daryl smiled.  
Carol continued to follow him. Her eyes went wide when she saw. "Wow.." She smiled. It was a beautiful pond with a small waterfall. Around it, grew bushes of Cherokee Roses. "It's beautiful." Carol was in awe.  
"I know. Came across it when I went huntin' this mornin'. Had to show ya." Daryl walked over to a large rock beside the pond. "C'mon." He waved her over, and sat on the rock. It was big enough for the both of them to sit.  
Carol carefully walked over to him, and sat down beside him. "Really, it's beautiful. So peaceful." Carol sighed. "It's hard to find that now, in this world."  
Daryl looked down. "Well, 'least we got this place, right?"  
Carol smiled and nodded. "Yes."  
"Alright, hate to say it, but we should get back. Don't wanna be out here after dark y'know." Daryl stood up and took her hand.  
"You're right." She smiled. "After you."

They were nearing the house when it started pouring. Carol shrieked as the rain hit her face. "Come on!" She tugged on his arm, but he stood there, looking up at the sky. "What are you waiting for Daryl? We're getting soaked!"  
Daryl looked down at her. He placed his hands on her waist. "We're already soaked, so why hurry now? What's the point?" He asked, raising a brow.  
Carol looked in his eyes, and a small smile formed on her face. She wrapped her arms around him. "I've always wanted to do this." She chuckled and pulled his head down until their lips touched. She kissed him softly, ignoring the rain that pelted the both of them.

Carol stabbed the walker in the head from behind. It dropped to the ground and she jumped back. She shook the blood off her blade and followed the others. They were going on a run for more medical supplies. Her, Daryl, Rick and Glenn. Rick kicked open the pharmacy door, and Daryl ran inside, his crossbow raised. He got one walker, and then Carol headed inside, her knife ready to kill the next one. She succeeded, thankfully. When they cleared the store, Rick handed everyone a small list. Carol took hers and headed down the isles, looking for the items. She found everything but one item. She continued to search, carefully looking at each shelf. She failed to notice the legless walker reaching for her leg.

Daryl waited at the door with Rick and Glenn. Carol was the last one. He figured she was just stuck on an item. So that's why he didn't go looking for her. He sighed, playing with an arrow as he leaned against the wall.  
"Shouldn't she be back here by now?" Glenn asked, looking around the store.  
"She probably got stuck on an item. She'll be here. She can take care of herself. I trust her." Daryl replied to Glenn's statement. Deep down, Daryl was starting to get worried. And he had every right to be.

Carol fell to the floor as the walker grabbed her leg. She didn't scream, she couldn't. Her knife slid across the floor, and was out of her reach. She tried her best to reach for it, kicking the walker to keep it from biting her. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it. She needed to think fast. She looked around her, trying to find something that would work. After scanning the shelves, she found a large bottle of pills. It was all she could use. Carol grabbed the bottle and started smashing it into the walkers skull. Finally, it went limp. She dropped the bottle and backed away as far as she could. She winced in pain. Her leg was bleeding very badly. She was scared. Had it scratched her? She didn't feel it bite her, but it could have scratched her. She lifted her pant leg, and saw a very large cut. Carol looked down at the floor. There was a trail of blood on the floor that started at the knife. The knife. She forgot all about it. She sighed in relief. She must have cut her leg on the blade. She was very thankful it wasn't a walker. She took a look at the cut more carefully. It wasn't just very large, but it was also very deep. She knew she would lose a lot of blood if it didn't get stitched right away. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible right now. The only thing to do would be to try and slow the bleeding with a bandage or something similar. She cut half of her other pant leg off, and did her best to tie it around the wound. She stood up, and tried to walk, but her leg hurt too much, and she fell to the ground, but not before hitting her head on one of the shelves. Soon, the world around her went pitch black.

Where was she? They had been waiting way too long. "God damn it. Wait here, I'm gonna go find her." Daryl growled, and headed back into the store. He searched the isles but didn't find her. He looked down one, and saw a dead, legless walker. Then, he saw a very bloody bottle of pills beside it. His heart started to race as he saw the trail of blood. Had the walker bit her? Was his fear coming true. "Carol?" Daryl looked around frantically. He ran down the isle, and looked to the side. There she was, on the floor, her pant leg very bloody. He saw her other pant leg was ripped, she must've used it to try and stop the bleeding, the same thing he did when the arrow lodged into his side. "Oh god.." He ran up to her. Her head was bleeding as well, but not nearly as bad. She couldn't be dead. No way. Not now. He didn't dare remove the temporary bandage. One, the bleeding would start over again, and two, he was too afraid. There was no way he was going to leave her here. He picked her up, and thankfully, he felt her heart beating. She was alive, but was knocked out cold. He quickly walked over to the others.  
Glenn's eyes went wide. "What happened?!"  
"No time. We gotta get her back, as fast as possible!" Daryl kicked open the door, and ran to the car. He placed her in the back seat, and climbed in beside her. "Please.." He whispered. "Don't die on me. You promised, it wouldn't happen."

"Get her on the bed, now!" Hershel motioned to the bed. Daryl quickly set her down, and took a step back.  
"Do something!" He yelled. He was beyond scared at this point.  
Hershel lifted her pant leg, and untied the bandage. He carefully examined the wound, and looked back at Daryl. "It isn't a bite." He said. Daryl was so relieved. "But" Daryl's worry returned. "She has a very deep cut. She's lost a lot of blood. And she may have a concussion." Hershel sighed. "If we don't stop the bleeding and get more blood into her, she may not survive." Daryl's heart sank. "Do you know anyone with the same blood type as her?"  
"I have her blood type." Faith entered the room. She remembered having a conversation a while ago about this sort of thing. She doesn't remember why they had that conversation, but she was glad they did.  
"Good, you stay here. We're going to need you later." Hershel grabbed her supplies. He cleaned the wound as best he could, and stitched it up. It took about half an hour to do it all. "Alright. Daryl, we're going to need you to step out of the room and give us some space." Daryl was about to protest, but decided against it. He walked out of the room, and sat on the floor. He leaned his back against the door.  
"Please." Daryl whispered. "Please be alright. I need ya, Carol. You can't leave me." Daryl burried his face in his hands. He hoped and prayed, she'd make it through this.

_**A/N: Depressing my dears. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_**A/N: So how was that last chapter? Depressing? Frightening? Edge of your seat type? Haha hope so! Anyway, enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl sat in a chair beside their bed. They had moved her there yesterday. It had been three days since the accident, and she still hadn't showed any signs of waking up. Hershel said it was very possible that she slipped into a coma from the fall. When Daryl heard that, he felt like dying. If Carol was in a coma, she may never wake up again. That killed Daryl, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her. "I'm sorry Carol. Said I'd protect ya.." Daryl sighed. Just then, Hershel walked in to check on her.  
"Has she showed any sign of movement?" Hershel asked as he walked in. Daryl just shook his head. "I can be almost certain that she is in a coma. Now, I don't know how long it will last. She could wake up within the week, or years from now. We'll just have to wait and see." Hershel checked her over. "Her heartbeat is normal and her breathing is regular. Rick, Glenn and Merle went out to find some IV. She needs fluid, and we don't have that. They didn't bother to ask you, they figured you'd want to stay here." Hershel headed to the door. "Don't worry too much Daryl." He said, and walked out.  
"You'd worry if it was Maggie or Beth." Daryl muttered and moved to lie beside her. "Don't do this Carol." He whispered. "Wake up soon."

Hershel hooked up the IV fluids. "Perfect." He nodded, and left Daryl alone once again.  
"It ain't perfect. Seein' 'er like this." Daryl sighed to himself. He looked up as Faith entered the room.  
"Hey." She said, and sat on the chair. "How is she?"  
"Nothin' new." Daryl looked at Carol. Faith could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Carol's strong. I know she'll wake up." Faith tried to give him hope. "Oh, and dinner is ready downstairs. They want you to go down there. Spend some times with the others."  
"I ain't leavin' her." Daryl looked at Faith. "I'm stayin' right here."  
Faith sighed, it was worth a shot. "Alright, I'll just bring it to you." She stood up, and walked out. She entered the kitchen where Beth was dishing out the meal.  
"He's not coming, is he?" Beth looked up as Faith walked in. Faith just shook her head. "It's a shame. But I understand him. I didn't want to leave daddy when he was out."  
"Yeah. It must be hard on him. Anyway, I came to get his dinner, since he won't come down and get it." Faith grabbed a plate, and walked back to Daryl's room. "Here." She said as she set the plate down on the bedside table. "You better eat. Carol would want you to." Faith took one last look at Carol before leaving.  
Daryl looked at the plate of food.  
_"Brought you some dinner, you must be starving."_ Daryl remembered when Carol brought him food when he was injured. She said so much that evening. _"You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." _That stuck with him. She gave him hope and strength. And he just shrugged it off back then. He'd give anything to hear her voice right now.

Another two days passed. She had been out almost a week now. Every day was worse for Daryl. He didn't want to do anything or see anyone. He just wanted to stay with Carol. If she were to wake up, he wanted to be the first thing she saw.  
_"I'll protect ya."_ Was all Daryl could think about. He promised he would protect her. And he failed. He hated himself for not going to look for her, if he had, none of this would have happen. If he had just gone to find her, Carol would be awake, uninjured. Many times Faith had said not to worry, that it wasn't his fault, but how would she know? She wasn't there. He wanted to look for her, but for some reason, he just didn't. That was his biggest regret in life. Because he didn't go look for her, Carol may never come back.

"Daryl, we need to discuss something." Rick walked into the room, and stood beside Daryl. "We need to talk about Carol."  
"What about her." Daryl stood up, and glared at Rick.  
"If she wakes up. What if she isn't herself." Rick crossed his arms.  
"What do you mean by that?" Daryl growled.  
"I mean, what if she wakes up and she's a walker? You're going to have to kill her." Rick looked down at Carol. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.  
If Rick wasn't the leader, he'd punch him out right now. "That ain't gonna happen."  
"You don't know that Daryl." Rick narrowed his eyes.  
"She's gonna wake up just fine. Now leave me be!" Daryl shouted. No way was he going to sit there and listen to Rick talk about that. No one had the right to talk about Carol like that. She would be fine. She was strong. She was a survivor. And just like every other time, she would survive this. Daryl slammed the door after Rick walked out. Why did everyone always give up on Carol? They always assumed she would be the one to go. They acted as if she wasn't strong, when really, she was the strongest one in the entire group. If it wasn't for Carol, they wouldn't be here today. She was the one who saved them back at the CDC. She was a true survivor. He walked over to the bed, and lied down beside her. "Wake up soon Carol. Prove everyone that you can make it through this." Daryl wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

_**A/N: Yes, it's a shorter chapter. So sorry about that! I'm not very good at writing long chapters when Carol's not here! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_**A/N: All I can say is, enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Hershel was getting very worried about Carol and Daryl. It had been a month since Carol's accident, and she still showed no signs of waking. Every day, Daryl would get more and more irritable. He didn't want anyone near him or Carol. He never left her side. He just laid there. Wouldn't get any food, Faith or Beth always had to bring it to him. He understood Daryl's pain, but this was no way to go on. And now, Hershel was starting to doubt Carol would ever wake up.  
"You're wrong." Daryl growled as Hershel tried to explain.  
"Now Daryl, I know this may upset you, but it's been a month. I'm starting to get doubtful that she'll recover. We might have to face facts." Hershel sighed.  
"And how do you suppose we do that? Kill her? Just shoot her in the head when she could wake up any moment now? What if we did that. Shot her, and she was seconds away from wakin' up? I ain't doin' that, and I ain't lettin' you do that. Y'all can doubt all ya want. Give up on her like ya always do, but I won't do that. All y'all can stop caring for her, I'll do it myself. Don't need you in my way anyway." Daryl glared at the older man. He knew that sooner or later, they'd give up on her. Looks like today was the day. He slammed the door when Hershel left the room. "Idiots. Don't know anythin'." Daryl sat on the bed, and looked down at Carol. "I know you'll be back soon." He placed his hand on her arm. "I know you will."

"Daryl is in serious denial." Hershel sighed as they all sat in the living room. "I don't think Carol is going to wake up, with the way things are looking."  
"I hate to agree, but I do believe Hershel is right." Rick stated. Everyone nodded. Everyone but Faith, Beth, and Merle.  
"How can you guys give up on her so easily? Do you even realize how strong she is? I bet she's days from waking up." Faith crossed her arms and looked around the room. Almost everyone had a doubtful expression on their faces.  
"Yeah, Faith is right. She might wake up any day now. In this world, we have to have hope." Beth pleaded everyone.  
"But what makes you so sure she'll wake up?" Rick questioned the both of them.  
"What makes you so sure she won't, sheriff Rick?" Merle spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "My baby brother will do anything to bring her back. I bet she's gonna wake up soon, and then y'all will feel sorry. Don't expect me to stop Daryl from beatin' the hell out of ya."  
Faith was glad Merle was standing up for Carol and Daryl. And she loved the faces everyone had after Merle spoke. Served them right. "Honestly you guys. You can't just assume the worse because we live in this world." Faith shook her head, and walked away. She wanted to go see Daryl.

Faith lightly knocked on the door before walking in. There was Daryl, sitting on the bed, staring at Carol. "Hey."  
"What do you want." Daryl grumbled.  
"I just wanted to say, I'm not like the others. I believe Carol will wake up. So does Beth and Merle. In fact, Merle pretty much shut all of them up downstairs just now. It was pretty funny." Faith sat down in the chair across from the bed. "Unfortunately, we're the only ones who believe she'll come back, the rest of them don't think so."  
"I know. You don't have to tell me." Daryl sighed. "Don't know why though. They never believe she can do anything. Just pisses me off."  
"Well, you just wait. When she wakes up, you can go beat them up. Merle said he wasn't going to stop you when you did." Faith smiled.  
Daryl gave her a small smile. "He said that?"  
"He sure did. Hell, I bet he'd join you." Faith winked, and stood up. "Try not to worry too much. I'll be back later with dinner. Seeing as you won't get it yourself." She giggled and walked out, leaving Daryl alone once more.

Daryl stepped out of the forest to a horrible sight. Smoke. Smoke every where. The one day he decided to leave Carol's side and go hunting, this happened? She saw everyone on the road with the vehicles. They were waiting for him. He ran towards them. "What the hell happened?!" He shouted.  
"We don't know what happened. Somehow a fire started." Rick crossed his arms.  
"Damnit!" Daryl kicked the gravel on the road. He looked in every car window, searching for Carol. She wasn't in any of them. He turned back to Rick. "Where the hell is Carol?"  
Rick put up his hands to try and calm Daryl. "Now Daryl, we were in a hurry to get out. The flames were spreading quickly. If we tried to get her, we'd have died. We had a choice to make, and we chose to save the group. We just couldn't get her. I'm sorry."  
"Wait." Daryl tried to process what Rick just said. "You mean to tell me, the house is in flames, and you just left her in there to burn?!" Daryl shouted. "What if she woke up while you guys ran?! She could be burning alive in there you assholes!" Daryl shoved Rick hard, and he fell to the ground. "What if it was Carl, or Judith? Would you have left them in the house? No, you fuckin' wouldn't have!" Daryl was irate at this point. How could they just leave Carol in that house to burn. "The hell with all y'all!" Daryl stormed off to his bike. He shut his eyes tight as the tears threatened to fall. He'd never see Carol again. He would never see those gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him. He'd never see that warm smile. He'd never hear that adorable laugh, or that soft, angelic voice. He'd never feel her arms around him, or her lips pressed against his. Never again would he have those things. All things he lived for were gone in an instant. The love of his life, was gone forever.

_**A/N: Well, that was hard to write... My heart hurts. Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_**A/N: How many of you hate me, show of hands?  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl woke up, his heart pounding, and his breath heavy. He quickly looked beside him, and saw Carol still lying there. He looked around the room. Everything was normal. No signs of fire damage or anything like that. So that whole thing was just a dream? There really wasn't a fire? It had all seemed so real. He laid back down, and brought Carol close to him. She was still in a coma, but atleast she was alive. He gently kissed her forehead, and laid her head on his chest. His eyes darted to her. He could have sworn he felt her hand move. Daryl moved her back to her original spot, and stared at her. Was it just his imagination, or had she really just moved? He looked at the IV cords, and sure enough, they were swinging slightly. He jumped out of the bed and turned on the light. Then, he sat back down on the bed. He saw her fingers twitch. "Oh my god.." Was all Daryl could say. Soon, her whole hand moved. Daryl felt tears stinging at his eyes. All the people who doubted she would wake up, all Daryl could think was fuck you. Slowly, Carol's eyes opened. Her eyes immediately looked at Daryl. He knew that sometimes, people lost their memory after being in a coma from head trauma. He was very scared right now. "Carol?" He said quietly.  
"Daryl? You look terrible." Carol smiled slightly. She had no idea she had been out for a month, hell, she didn't even remember going on a run. Everything that happened right before the accident, going on the run, the walker, she didn't remember any of it. Thankfully, she remembered everyone in the group. She remembered everything that has happened in her life, except for the day of the accident. So she was surprised when Daryl scooped her up and hugged her tight. "What?"  
Daryl couldn't form words. He was just so happy to have her back again. All he could do was hug her. "I'm so happy you're back." He whispered.  
"Back? What do you mean?" Carol was very confused right now. What the heck was going on?

Carol sat there in shock. All that had really happened? She was out for an entire month? She couldn't imagine what Daryl went through. "Daryl I'm sorry." Carol apolagized.  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. If I had looked for ya, none of this would've happened." Daryl brought her into another hug. "I was really scared."  
Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl. "I told you, I'd never leave you. That's why I'm here right now." Carol lifted his head so he looked at her. She gave him a warm smile. "Don't be sad now Daryl." She whispered and gave him a small kiss.  
Daryl missed her so much. She was right there, but it had been forever since he'd held her. Since he kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers again, and this time, it lasted much longer. "I've missed you." He said against her lips.  
Carol moved her head away from Daryl for a second, and put her hands on Daryl's face. "Shhh." She hushed him. He didn't need to get into that, not right now. She pressed her lips to his once again. She didn't care about the pain she was in from her injuries, all she wanted to do was be with him.

"I'll be back." Daryl whispered to her. It was close to morning when she woke up, so they both just stayed up. Daryl figured everyone would be awake by now, and he had some buisness to take care of.  
Carol brought his lips to hers. "Hurry back."  
Daryl smiled. Even after all this, she still remained her flirty self, and he loved that. "Don't worry, I will be." Daryl nodded, and walked out the door. He headed down the stairs and saw everyone in the living room. "So, y'all still think she ain't gonna wake up?" Daryl growled.  
"Daryl, she has showed no signs. I highly doubt she will." Rick stood up and crossed his arms.  
"Well just fuck you. All of you. Cause she's up there right now, alive and perfectly fine. She's exactly like her old self!"  
Everyone was silent. "You mean?" Faith stood up, looking at Daryl.  
"Yeah. So all y'all who thought she wouldn't make it, fuck. You." Daryl stormed off, back to Carol. He entered the room and slammed the door. He made sure to lock it.  
"What was that for?" Carol asked, flinching.  
"Nothin'. Don't worry about it." Daryl shook his head, and sat down beside her. "You feelin' alright?"  
"I'm feeling a little better, thanks." Carol smiled and went closer to him. "Better with you here."  
"That's my Carol." Daryl laughed and kissed her forehead.  
"And that will never change." She snuggled closer to him.  
"Damn right it won't. Cause you're mine whether you like it or not." Daryl smirked.  
"Well lucky for you, I like it." Carol smiled and brought him down to kiss her. She loved him more than words could express, and she was glad he was here with her right now. God spared her life, and she was very thankful.

"Well, seems there is no permanent damage. You're very lucky Carol." Hershel smiled.  
"I know I am." Carol squeezed Daryl's hand. Daryl finally let everyone see Carol. Hershel was the last to see her, since he needed to check her over. She was all good.  
"I just need to take you off the IV and you're good to go. But I think it's best you stay in bed and get as much rest as possible for a few days, until your body is fully healed." Hershel stood up and walked to the door.  
"Oh wait! Hershel, how's Maggie?" The only reason Carol asked was because Maggie didn't go see her when everyone else did.  
"Maggie is doing great. She has the smallest baby bump now. I figure she's about 2 months along, but she's just fine." Hershel smiled, and walked out. Carol was glad to hear that. One less thing to worry about.  
"Where is Judith? How is she?" Carol looked to Daryl. "And Beth? She alright? What about Faith?"  
"Woah woah, slow down. They're all fine. Everyone is fine. Don't worry." Daryl laughed. He loved how after everything Carol just went through, she still cared about everyone else.  
"Good. And I know you're fine. Just look at you. Damn." Carol winked.  
Daryl almost fell over laughing. "Carol, stop!" Daryl tried to catch his breath. Finally, after a good laugh, he calmed down. "God I love you." He kissed the side of her head.  
"I know. I love you too." Carol giggled. "Now let me sleep." She waved her hand.  
"I could let you sleep all by yourself, or.." Daryl laid down beside her, and brought her close. "I could let you sleep with me beside you. I like that idea better."  
Carol giggled and laid her head on his chest. "Me too."

_**A/N: HAH! Do you REALLY think I would kill Carol?! Idiots! Just kidding, you're not idiots, I'm the idiot for making you believe that. R&R lovelies, feel free to get mad at me ;)  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_**A/N: 40 chapters guys! This is awesome! Thank you! And how about that episode tonight? No Carol, Daryl, or Caryl? Well! Oh well, you can get Caryl here!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"You should have seen Daryl." Faith shook her head. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Carol and Beth. "He was crazy when you were out. Honestly, he never left your side. He didn't want anyone near you."  
"She's right. Daryl was pretty depressed without you around him. I heard him crying." Beth looked at Carol. "Don't tell him that though."  
Carol was a little shocked at the things she was hearing. "Really?"  
"Yeah! We wouldn't joke about this." Faith took a sip of her water.  
"Wow..." Carol looked out the window to see Daryl coming back from his hunt. "Excuse me." She stood up, and headed for the front door.  
"Don't tell him though!" Beth called after her. Carol just laughed, and kept on walking.

"Hey, catch anything?" Carol asked as she walked towards Daryl.  
"Not much. Only one squirrel." Daryl sighed.  
"Well, you did what you could." Carol crossed her arms. It was a little cold outside, as summer was ending, and winter would soon be approaching. "I heard you wouldn't let anyone see me when I was out."  
Daryl just looked at her. He didn't know what to say.  
"Why?" Carol asked. That was mainly what was on her mind. Why did he keep everyone away, what was he afraid of?  
"Cause." Daryl said, and moved past her, walking into the house.  
"Daryl." Carol called after him. When he ignored her, she just sighed, and stood there. Why was he so scared to tell her? She would have to ask him later. When he couldn't run away.

Carol sat on the couch, folding the laundry. No one else was in the room, so she had time to think. She thought about a lot of things. Her main thought was how she could get Daryl to talk. There was something he was hiding from her. She wanted to know why he was hiding it. Was it going to hurt her? She didn't know. Carol lifted her head as she heard something outside. It sounded like a bird hitting the side of the house. She stood up, and peered out the window. She couldn't see anything. She didn't hear anything either. If it was a walker, she would know. She grabbed her knife, and slowly opened the door. There was Rick, Daryl, and Merle. When had they left?  
"Oh, hey Carol. Didn't scare ya, did we?" Merle snickered, and Daryl elbowed him.  
"When did you guys leave? And why did you leave?" Carol asked, turning on the porch light.  
"We had to take care of some walkers. Not a big deal." Rick said, and walked past her, into the house.  
"Ain't nothin' to worry 'bout Carol." Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh lord, you two ain't gonna start makin' out again are ya?" Merle shook his head, a small smirk on his face.  
"Merle." Daryl growled. "Just go inside."  
"Nah, think I'll stay here." Merle leaned against the house.  
Carol smiled and walked back in the house. She had to finish folding the laundry anyway.

Carol placed Daryl's folded shirts in the drawer. She turned around to see him standing there. "Way to almost give me a heart attack." Carol sighed.  
"Sorry." Daryl sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Are you willing to talk now?" Carol sat beside him.  
"What about?" Daryl glanced at her.  
"About why you wouldn't let anyone see me. What were you afraid of?" Carol asked. She really wanted to know. It was bugging her a lot. When Daryl didn't respond, she wanted to break something. "Daryl, why won't you tell me?"  
"Cause I just don't wanna." Daryl stood up, and walked out of the room.  
Carol sighed, and laid back on the bed. She couldn't ask anyone else, because they didn't know either. She'd have to ask him when they went to bed. Then he couldn't run.

Everyone else had gone to bed. Except for Daryl. Carol had been waiting in their room for a long time, and found herself dozing off every so often. He must've known she was going to ask him. She was about to get up and find him, when he opened the door.  
"There you are." Carol sat up in the bed, looking at him. "I was about to go look for you."  
Daryl didn't say anything, and just walked over to his side of the bed. When he laid down, he turned his back to her.  
"Daryl." Carol sighed, and moved closer to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you afraid that it will hurt me? I don't care if it does, just please, tell me."  
"Fine, you wanna know so bad, I'll tell ya." Daryl huffed. "They didn't think you were gonna come back. They wanted to kill you. Thought you'd come back as a walker, so they thought shootin' you was the better answer. I wouldn't allow that. What if we did that, and you were seconds away from wakin' up? I was right. You did wake up. I knew you would. Thats why I didn't let them see you." Daryl finally got it all out. He didn't want to tell her that they were going to kill her, but she wouldn't stop, so he gave up.  
Carol was speechless. Kill her? She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. They wanted to kill her? She looked over at Daryl. Once again, he saved her. A small smile formed on her face.  
"See, you're-" Daryl was surprised when Carol turned him over and crashed her lips against his. "The hell was that for?" Daryl asked.  
"You saved me again Daryl." Carol smiled. "You stopped them from doing that."  
Daryl thought about it for a moment. He really had saved her. "Guess I did."  
Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl and snuggled close to him. "Mhm." She pecked his lips.  
Daryl smiled. "Night Carol."  
"Goodnight." She yawned, and closed her eyes.

_**A/N: Yes, this chapter is a little short. It's getting hard to write these days! It's like, I want something to happen, but then I feel it's too soon. I never know what to do! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_**A/N: Hello my lovely people! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Carol!" Beth burst into Carol's bedroom.  
Carol shot up, nearly having a heart attack. "What? What is it?" She tried to calm herself.  
"It's daddy!" Carol focussed on Beth, and noticed she had tears in her eyes.  
"What? What's wrong?" Carol stood up. Something was clearly wrong with the man, Carol just hoped it wasn't serious.  
"H-He won't wake up!" Beth started to sob. Carol's eyes widened, and she hurried past the crying teen towards Hershel's room. She pushed open the door and knelt beside Hershel's bed. She looked over the older man, checking for any movement. She looked to see if his chest was rising or not. From where she was, it didn't look like. She looked back to see Beth standing there, trying to keep herself calm. Carol sighed, and placed her fingers on Hershel's wrist, checking for a pulse. Carol's closed her eyes, trying to think. How was she going to tell Beth that her father was gone?  
"Beth..." Carol turned around, and looked at the young girl. Tears stained her cheeks. This was definately going to be hard.  
"Is daddy alright?" Beth tried her best to steady her breathing.  
Carol placed her hand on Beth's shoulder, and slowly shook her head, tears forming in her own eyes. It broke her heart when Beth fell to the floor in tears. Carol had to tell the rest of the ground. They also had to prevent him from turning. She left the room, trying her best not to cry. She passed Maggie in the hallway. "Hey Carol, what's wrong with Beth? I heard her crying from downstairs." Maggie was very concerned.  
Carol took a deep breath. "Hershel's gone.."  
Maggie's heart stopped. Tears quickly formed in the young woman's eyes as she ran towards her father's room. Carol hated to see this. Why did this have to happen now? Carol headed down the stairs, where everyone was gathering around for breakfast. They all turned to her as she entered the room. "What was Beth crying about?" Glenn asked.  
"Hershel's gone." Carol stated. Everyone stopped.  
"He what?" Rick asked.  
"Hershel's dead. He isn't breathing, and he doesn't have a pulse." Carol's eyes were starting to water just talking about it. "Beth came into my room, told me he wasn't waking up. So I went to check.." Daryl quickly set his plate down and walked over to Carol. He wrapped his arms around her. Carol burried her face into his chest, finally letting the tears go. This was going to be a hard day on everyone.

"Hershel was a good man." Rick started. "He was always looking out for everyone else. Took care of us. He was the wise one of the group. He helped us many times. It was an honor to know him. He will be missed." Rick took a step back. Maggie and Beth held onto each other, quietly sobbing. Glenn stood near them, his head down. Everyone else did the same. Carol held onto Daryl, letting a few tears fall.  
"Goodbye daddy." Beth cried, and Maggie lead her away from the grave. Glenn followed them. Everyone else slowly drifted away from the grave. Today, everyone's heart was heavy. Today, a father, friend, and doctor was lost.

Carol sat on the couch, Judith asleep in her arms. She offered to care for Judith for the next few days, until Beth was alright. She suffered the worse from Hershel's death.  
"How's lil' asskicker?" Daryl walked in the room. Carol looked up with a sad smile.  
"She's alright." Carol spoke softly. Daryl could tell that Carol was hurting as well. After all, she was the one who had figured out Hershel was dead. She also had to break the news to Beth, Maggie, and the rest of them. That was a pretty hard job, and still, she managed to remain strong for the most part.  
"How's Beth?" Daryl sat down on the chair.  
"She's in pretty rough shape, but in time she'll be alright." Carol sighed.  
Daryl looked down at the floor, and then back at Carol. "What about you?"  
"I'll be fine. You shouldn't be worried about me." Carol looked down at Judith. It wasn't like she suffered a huge loss. She lost a friend, but not a father.  
"Must 'a been hard for you to break the news to Beth." Daryl sighed.  
"Yeah. It was." Carol looked back at Daryl. "When I told her, it seemed like her heart had been ripped out. Like she lost everything. Beth was very close with Hershel. I felt terrible."  
"You couldn't control it. No one could. Guess it was just his time. Hershel would want us to move on though. He'd want us to keep goin' strong." Daryl stood up. "Should probably get the little one to bed, huh?"  
"Yeah. Can you do it? I just want to go straight to bed." Carol handed the baby off to Daryl, and quickly headed up the stairs. Daryl watched her, and then walked up the stairs.

When Daryl entered their bedroom, he could hear quiet sobs from Carol. He knew it was a lot harder on her than she lead everyone to believe. He laid down beside her, and wrapped his arm around her. "You sure you alright?"  
"I'll be fine Daryl." She whispered, wiping the tears away.  
"If you wanna talk, go for it. I'll listen."  
Carol closed her eyes tight. "I can't stop seeing his face in my mind. I mean just yesterday, he was so full of life. How could this happen?" Daryl brought her close. He could feel her tears soak into his shirt.  
"These things just happen Carol. Maybe there was somethin' we couldn't see? Who knows, he coulda been sick for a while." Daryl gently rubbed her back.  
Except from Carol's quiet sobs, the room was silent. After a few minutes, she wiped away the tears and looked up at him. She pecked his lips and rested her head on the pillow. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Daryl just nodded, and held her while she fell asleep.

_**A/N: Not lying, but I was shaking through this whole chapter! So sad! Please, R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_**A/N: I miss Hershel haha! Oh well, can't change the past. It's time for some death, it can't always be happy you know! Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated, I recently got Boondock Saints II on DVD, and I watched it instead of writing. Then yesterday my sister and her adorable baby Ember were at my house, so I didn't write. Don't worry, it's here now! Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl grabbed his coat out of the small closet in their room. He slipped it on, and zipped it up. He was going hunting. It was a little later than he normally went hunting, but it was still early in the day. It wasn't even noon yet, atleast that's what he figured. He hurried down the stairs towards the front foor. Carefully, he grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Carol walking down the hall, to him.  
"Going hunting now?" She asked, looking down at him as he tied his boots.  
"Yeah, figured I'd get goin' as soon as I could. Looks like a late summer storm might be comin', just judgin' by the clouds." Daryl adjusted the strap on the crossbow. "Wanna catch somethin' before it hits, y'know?"  
Carol nodded, looking out the window at the dark sky. She turned back to him. "Be careful." Carol gave him a small kiss.  
Daryl nodded, and opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll be back before supper." He smiled slightly, and headed out. Carol watched him walk away, and let out a sigh. She closed the door, and headed into the living room.

"Shit." Daryl muttered as the doe sprinted off in the opposite direction. He wasn't having much luck today. He'd been out there about three hours already. He hoped to catch something soon, if he was to make it back before supper. Daryl pushed the branches out of the way, and kept on walking. He smiled to himself as he saw the pond he showed Carol. He shooked his head. Focus. He continued trudging through the forest, his eyes peeled for any signs of movement.

Carol sighed as she looked out the window. It was almost supper, and Daryl wasn't back yet. She didn't like to worry about him, he never let her down before, but she couldn't help it. She was always worried for him, especially when he was out hunting alone. Anything could happen to him, and that's what made her worry.  
"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Carol nearly jumped. She turned to look at Merle, who was leaning against the wall. He had never tried to get her to relax. It was always Faith or Beth, sometimes Rick, but never Merle.  
"I know, I can't help but worry." Carol glanced out the window as droplets of water started to hit the window. The sky was darker than it was before. Looks like the storm was here. 'Hurry Daryl, please.' She thought to herself.

"Damn!" Daryl growled as the rain started. It was raining heavily, and the wind started to pick up. He still had a distance to go before he was back at the house. There was no way he'd make it back in this weather. He would have to find some sort of shelter. He remembered seeing a small shack close to where he was now. He'd have to hide there until the storm was over. Quickly, he made his way through the trees, to the shack. He heard the thunder in the distance, and knew he better hurry, so he picked up his pace, keeping an eye out for any walkers that might be in his path.

Carol sat in the living room, rocking Judith in her arms. Right now, Carol was very worried. It was pouring outside, and the thunder was very loud. The power had gone out about an hour ago, and it made the whole thing worse. She frequently looked out the window, hoping to see Daryl running toward the house. Part of her hoped he came home, and the other hoped he found a shelter somewhere to brave out the storm. She didn't want him to get soaked and freeze from running in this weather. She just hoped he was safe, wherever he was.

Daryl sat down on the single chair that was in the shack. He should have gone back sooner. He told Carol that he'd be back before supper, and it was long after supper by now. His stomach rumbled as he thought about supper. He was startled by the loud crack of thunder. It sounded very close, and that made him worry.

"Everyone out!" Rick shouted, grabbing as much supplies as he could before running out the door with Carl. They heard a loud crack of thunder, and then everything went silent. Soon after, Rick came sprinting down the stairs and told everyone to get out as quick as possible. Carol ran upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She grabbed what was important out of her and Daryl's room, including a flashlight and her knife. She also grabbed an extra sweater, and then hurried back down the stairs. Faith met her at the door and they ran toward the vehicles together. When they were a safe distance from the house, everyone turned around to see why Rick forced them all out. Carol's hands covered her mouth as she stared at the house. It was engulfed in flames.  
"What do we do now?" Andrea looked to Rick.  
"We leave. Need to find a new shelter fast. The days are going to get colder as winter is approaching. This storm is probably the last one we'll see." Rick started to get in one of the cars, when Carol turned to him.  
"What about Daryl? He's still out there!" Carol had tears in her eyes. The thought of leaving Daryl, she couldn't do it.  
"Look, we don't have a choice here. We have to leave without him. I'm sure he'll find us eventually. We can scout the road for him, but we can't stay for too long." Rick closed the car door. Carol looked over at Daryl's motorcycle. She knew Rick was right, but she just couldn't leave Daryl.  
"Where you thinkin' a goin' officer friendly?" Merle asked Rick through the car window.  
"We'll probably stop on the road a little ways ahead. We won't get far in this weather. Probably be sleeping in the cars tonight." Rick sighed.  
Merle looked to the forest. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Gonna go find my brother." Merle nodded.  
"You sure you want to do that?" Rick raised a brow.  
"He's my brother. Besides, someone's gotta tell him where we are." Merle smiled, and started for the forest.  
"Wait!" Carol ran after him. "I'm coming too."  
"No way Carol. Daryl would kill me if I let you come with me. You go with Faith and Beth. 'Sides, someone needs to protect the group. You're the only one I trust besides my brother." Merle continued walking, leaving Carol behind. Carol reluctantly walked back to the truck where Faith and Beth were waiting.  
"Goodbye Daddy.." Carol heard Beth say as they got onto the road. That made Carol's heart ache. She felt so bad for the girl. She lost so many loved ones in the past year.  
Faith looked over at Carol. She turned her eyes back to the road and spoke. "Don't worry Carol. Merle will bring him back safely." She smiled. Just then, Judith let out a small wail, but Beth quickly calmed her down.  
"I know he will." Carol sighed. "I just hope that they find us."  
"Well Rick said we'd stop on the road for the night, hopefully they'll catch up with us." Beth spoke up.  
"I hope so too." Carol smiled sadly. The storm had calmed down, but it was still raining outside. She just hoped that right now, Daryl was safe. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Daryl. She couldn't bare to think about it, because there was no way she could live with him gone. She needed him. She closed her eyes, and prayed that Merle would bring Daryl back safely, and that Merle himself came back safe as well.

_**A/N: Depressing. The thought of Daryl never coming back! But good ol Merle, being the hero for Carol. Haha! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked that last chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one as well! Also, I am now on spring break! So there will be more posts! Awesome right?!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl hid behind the large tree, his knife raised. He heard the sound of crunching leaves nearby, and assumed it to be a lone walker. With the walker just steps away from him, he jumped out from behind the tree and was inches away from plunging the knife into the walkers head, only to find out it wasn't a walker. "Merle?" Daryl lowered his knife. "What the hell ya doin' out here?"  
"Well, didn't take long to find you Darylina." Merle smirked. "Had to come get ya."  
"What you mean had to? I was headed back, don't need y'all searchin' for me." Daryl growled. He was fully capable of making it back himself. He was smart when it came to the forest.  
"Well that's why I had to come get ya. You'd a been headed to nothin'."  
"The hell ya mean nothin'?" Daryl asked.  
"By now the house is probably nothin' but a pile of ash. Big fire happened." Merle explained it like it was no big deal.  
"Fire?" Daryl looked around. "Is-"  
"Don't worry, Carol is fine." Merle laughed slightly. He didn't even have to wait for Daryl to finish his question, he already knew what it was.  
"'Bout everyone else? They alright?" Daryl put his knife back in his belt.  
"Everyone got out safe. Left the house fast. I offered to stay back and get you. Others should be on the road somewhere. The motorcycle is still at the farm. Figured we'd head back and get it. That way we'll find 'em all a lot faster."  
"Good idea." Daryl nodded.  
"By the way, your gal has some balls. She wanted to come with me to find you, but I told her to stay back and protect the group. After all, you'd probably kill me if I let 'er come." Merle started to head back in the direction he came.  
"Yeah, you're right." Daryl smirked, and followed him.

Faith rolled down the window as Rick walked toward the vehicle. "What's up?" She asked.  
"Glenn spotted a sign for a nearby town. We're going to go there instead and try to find a house to sleep in for the night, that way we will be more sheltered. We have to turn around and go down a different road." Rick explained.  
"What about Daryl? He and Merle will think we're here. We can't just leave them." Carol had a worried look on her face as she spoke.  
"They'll find us eventually. Don't worry Carol. But we aren't staying on this road. So turn around and go down the first road to the left." Rick walked back to his car. Carol looked down.  
"Don't worry Carol, I'm sure Merle and Daryl will find us." Beth put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I mean Daryl is smart and so is Merle. They will figure it out." Faith smiled, and turned the truck around.

Daryl sighed as he got on the motorcycle. Merle insisted on driving it, since he hadn't got to in a long while. Daryl couldn't argue with him, since it was originally Merle's motorcycle. The smell of smoke was very strong, and he couldn't wait to get out of there.  
"Feels good to be on the old bike again." Merle nodded as he started it up.  
"You better be able to fuckin' drive this thing." Daryl grumbled. Surprisingly, Merle was able to drive with little trouble, even with his stump hand. Guess Merle really could do anything.  
"And you doubted me baby brother." Merle laughed, and continued down the road.

Two hours. They had been driving down that road for two hours, and it was starting to get light out. "Thought you said they'd be on the road!" Daryl hit his brother on the arm.  
Merle stopped the bike and looked back. "Thats what officer friendly told me! Said they'd be camped out on the road! Maybe they kept going."  
Daryl stood up. "Let me drive. Bet they went the other way!"  
Merle stood up as well and shoved Daryl. "I highly doubt it. You think they'd just ditch us? Me maybe, but they sure as hell wouldn't ditch you. I'm tellin' you, they probably moved on down the road by now!"  
"You don't know what the fuck you're talkin' 'bout! Now move out the fuckin' way so I can get us on the right track!" Daryl shoved his brother right back. Pretty soon, they were on the gravel road fighting.  
"I'm smarter than you brother! Now quit bein' a fuckin' idiot!" Merle punched Daryl in the side.  
"You're the one bein' a fuckin' idiot! Now get the hell off me!" Daryl pushed Merle off with all his strength. "We're wastin' time! Now I'm drivin' and you're not gonna complain one bit or I'll leave your ass here on the road!" Daryl got on the bike, and waited for Merle. After a few cusses, Merle finally got on the bike.

The group had managed to find a good house to stay in for the night. Everyone else was still asleep other than Andrea and Michonne who were on watch. Carol hadn't been able to sleep at all. She was worried sick. What if Daryl and Merle had kept on going? What if they never came back? What if they ran into a herd of walkers and got bit? No. She couldn't think like that. She had to stay positive. Daryl would find her. As long as he was alive, he would be able to find her. But still, she wasn't able to sleep. Fed up with trying, she got up, and walked outside where Andrea and Michonne stood.  
"Hey Carol, what are you doing up?" Andrea asked as she heard the woman open the door.  
"Couldn't sleep." She sighed, and crossed her arms. It was really starting to get cold out.  
"Daryl?" Andrea looked over at her.  
Carol nodded. She was unbelievably tired, but no matter what, she couldn't sleep. "I can't stop worrying about him and Merle. Whether they'll find us or not." Carol sighed.  
"I'm sure they will. Just be patient." Andrea smiled. "You better get back inside, it's pretty cold out."  
"Alright." Carol turned and went back inside.

"Maybe they went down this road. Sign says there is a town. Bet Rick decided to regroup there." Daryl said as he examined the sign.  
"You better be right brother, or I will kill you." Merle got back on the bike.  
"Good luck." Daryl muttered.  
"What was that?" Merle raised a brow.  
"Nothin'." Daryl started the motorcycle up again, and headed down the narrow road. He hoped that he was right. He couldn't stand the thought of losing the group. And he didn't want to imagine the pain and the worry Carol was going through right now, waiting for him. 'Don't worry Carol, I'll never leave ya.' He thought as he continued down the road, toward the town of Clarkston.

_**A/N: Yes, I had to google cities near Atlanta. Don't judge me. Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R lovelies!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	44. Chapter 44-End

**Chapter 44**

_**A/N: After tonight's episode, I'm emotionally dead. That was the saddest episode in the history of episodes. I just hope Caryl happens because of this. Anyway, I'm sure you will all be sad to know, this will be the last chapter of Strange. I couldn't keep it going forever. Sorry my lovelies. Enjoy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

"Fuck!" Daryl kicked the motorcycle as hard as he could. Not even half way there, the stupid thing had ran out of gas. "Just, FUCK!" Daryl was irate. Everything was going wrong. They went the wrong way for god knows how long, finally got turned around, then the bike runs out of gas and now they have to walk. By the time they get to the town the group will be long gone.  
"Calm down Darylina." Merle was getting a kick out of this, and that just pissed Daryl off more. "They won't leave without you. They'll wait. If you wanna get to 'em in time, better stop yellin' and start walkin'!"  
Daryl was about to say something back, but he figured Merle was right. He kicked the bike one last time, and started walking down the road. It was very cold outside, and it was very early in the morning. Daryl guessed maybe five or six. It didn't matter, all that mattered was they get their asses to the group before they left them behind again. He looked over his shoulder to see if Merle was behind him, and he was, thankfully. Daryl heard the moans of the dead coming towards them. He loaded his crossbow and fired at one of the walkers. Merle used his blade hand on the other walkers. "We better start runnin'. Get away from these fuckers." Daryl called back to his brother. He saw Merle nod, and they picked up their pace, killing walkers along the way.

Carol sat on one of the couches, looking down at her hands. She was praying Daryl would make it to them. She was praying Rick would let them stay another night. She was praying that Daryl would be alright, and that Merle would be alright as well. She looked up when she heard footsteps walking towards her. It was Rick.  
"Carol..." Rick started.  
"Don't say it..." Carol pleaded him.  
"We're going to have to move on by noon." He knelt down infront of her. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"But he's not back yet! We can't abandon him again." Her voice was just above a whisper as she struggled to keep herself together.  
"Carol... We can't stay here. It isn't safe. You have to understand that. I know Daryl and Merle aren't back, but we need to think about the safety of the whole group." Rick placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to leave them behind either, but they had others to think about, and others to protect. "Daryl is strong, and so is Merle. They can survive together. We might have to face facts. Even if it's hard, we have to let them go."  
Carol looked up at him, the tears still in her eyes. Let them go? She couldn't do that. She couldn't just leave Daryl, forget about him and move on. Maybe the others could, but she couldn't. "Then go." Carol's eyes were stern. "If you want to leave them, go ahead. But I'm not. I won't leave them. So you and the others can go, I'll stay here and go with them."  
"Carol, you can't do that. Daryl would want you to be safe. The chances of you surviving alone aren't very high.." Rick tried to talk her out of this crazy plan.  
"If I die, then I die. But I refuse to leave without Daryl." Carol was not going to leave this town without Daryl. No matter what Rick said to try and change her mind, she wouldn't.  
Rick let out a sigh and stood up. "We'll talk again when it's time to leave." He walked away. Carol watched him leave. She was staying here and waiting, even if it cost her life.

The sun was high in the sky now, but that didn't stop it from being cold. The sun offered very little warmth to the Dixon brothers as they walked the road. Daryl guessed it was around eleven in the morning. He was exhausted. He had gotten little sleep during the storm, and he had been awake for a very long time. "Whats the matter Darylina? Ya gettin' sleepy?" Merle laughed from behind Daryl.  
"Shut the fuck up Merle." Daryl growled and continued walking. He had no idea how far the town was. He just hoped they were close, because if Rick hadn't left already, he would be very soon.  
"You're cranky too little brother." Merle snickered. Daryl just flipped him off, which caused Merle to laugh ever more.  
"Fuckin' idiot." Daryl grumbled.

Carol watched as everyone was packing their stuff. She had her arms crossed as she stood in the doorway. She wasn't leaving this house.  
"Carol, please. We need you." Rick pleaded her.  
"I need Daryl." Carol said coldly. "I told you I wasn't leaving without him."  
Rick rubbed the back of his neck. This woman was very stubborn, just like Daryl. "I don't want to leave you here Carol. You need to come with us."  
"No." Carol shook her head, and kept her arms crossed.

"Holy shit." Daryl said as they entered the town. "We fuckin' made it!"  
"Good job, not fallin' asleep." Merle shoved Daryl with a smirk. Daryl ignored him and continued walking. Hopefully, Carol and the others were still here.

Rick put the last of their belongings in the trunk and shut it. He looked back at Carol, who was standing in the doorway. "This is your last chance Carol."  
"I already told you." Carol sighed. She didn't want to leave the group, but she didn't want to leave Daryl either. Daryl was more important to her than anything in this world.

"Is that them?" Daryl asked as he heard the sound of the trunk slam.  
"Could be, let's find out." Merle watched as his brother sprinted towards the sound.

"Fine." Rick sighed and started for the car. He stopped when he heard a framiliar voice in the distance.

"Rick!" Daryl shouted as he ran towards the group. They had made it just in time. Everyone was already in the cars except for Rick. He glanced to the house and saw Carol. Why wasn't she in the car as well?

"Daryl?" Rick asked himself as he turned to see the Dixon brothers running towards him. He turned to look at Carol, and didn't see her. She must have gone back inside the house. He turned his gaze back to the younger Dixon brother. "Holy shit." Rick smiled when Daryl stopped infront of him.

Daryl was very out of breath when he stopped infront of Rick. "Thank god we found ya. Thought we'd missed ya." He said between breaths. Merle walked up beside him, and just grinned.  
"You almost did." Rick looked back to the house to see Carol poke her head out the door. "I'll be in the car." Rick smiled and looked over at Merle. Merle just nodded and followed Rick to the vehicle.

Carol poked her head out the door to see if the group had left yet. She hadn't expected to see Daryl standing there infront of Rick, unharmed. Tears started to stream down her face as she ran to him.

Daryl was very close to tears when he saw Carol running toward him. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around. He had never been so happy to see someone.

Carol started to bawl when he picked her up. She buried her face in his neck and cried. She was overwhelmed.

Daryl set her down, but didn't let go of her. He just hugged her tighter as she cried.

Carol wiped the tears away and looked up at him. "I'm so glad you found us." She whispered to him, and brought him into a very passionate kiss.

Daryl smiled when she spoke. He was glad he found them too. He kissed her back with just as much passion. "I'll never leave you again." He said against her lips.

Carol held back the tears when he spoke. "Good, because I won't let you." She whispered to him as they broke apart. The both of them heard Rick honk the horn, and rolled there eyes. "I love you." Carol smiled.

Daryl wanted to tell Rick to shut up, but that wouldn't do any good. He couldn't help but laugh at Carol's comment. He gently placed his hand on her face and wiped away the remaining tears. With a smile, he pecked her lips. "I love you too." The two of them hopped in the car, and waited for Rick to drive. Where they were headed next, they didn't know. It didn't matter to them where they went, just as long as they had each other, they would survive just fine in this world.

_**A/N: That's it. I'm really glad you all stayed with me for this long! Y'all are the sweetest! It was a pleasure writing this story. I'm surprised we went for as long as we did. Some emotional stuff throughout this story. Thank you all again for staying with me! Please, R&R this last chapter. Oh, and don't worry, this ain't the last of me. ;) Can't get rid of me that easy.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
